


午夜余震

by EglantineLoveyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 86,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EglantineLoveyou/pseuds/EglantineLoveyou
Summary: BG/黑帮/R18主角不是好人cp炮友转正，大量dirty talk，轻微SM倾向，存在其他需要预警但我不想（也懒得）剧透的变态情节不建议有任何雷点的朋友阅读车队脑洞转正产物，剧情设置弱智，飙车技法雷同正文13章，已更新为繁体修改版，同米国度；番外随缘更新。8-9章高雷，含mob/非自愿/暴力情节但我cp很真，我女儿超级无敌可爱，（只要没被雷到）入坑不亏
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

【一】

「人的記憶並不是一種加法，它是意義不明確的各種可能性的混合。」

那一天夜裡，好久不開張的算命吳瞎子擺了攤出來。燈火初上的時候，他將一個不鏽鋼碗敲出寺廟鐘聲的意味，慢悠悠拖著聲音喊：「辭舊迎新，看命要緊咯——」  
路過的女孩子蹲下來，叫了聲「吳叔」，道：「開張大吉，您看著送我幾句唄。」瞎子往她方向偏過頭：「幾句？」她嘻嘻地賠笑：「一句半句也好。」瞎子想想，說：「新來碼頭那後生仔，不尋常……沒了，別擋著。」她心裡認定這是廢話，但也不糾纏，隨口謝過，走開了，路上卻忍不住想：那個人自然是不俗的，是碼頭的新人，但不怯場；是偷渡客，卻不投靠誰。他才來了兩天半，投宿，喝酒，四下轉轉，人盡皆知。  
兩天半，也是時候有動作了吧？她邊琢磨著，熟門熟路地進了碼頭的小酒館，自然而然向臨窗的那人投去一個好奇但克制的眼光，然後就置之不理了，和吧台的熟人打招呼：「阿岳！」對方一笑：「佩佩姐來了，」而後壓低聲音，「老樣子，檸檬水？」她聳肩：「是啦，不要再笑我了。」接了杯子，又問：「周老闆不在？」阿岳搖搖頭，附耳跟她說句什麼。她順著指示側過頭，圓桌邊有幾人也看向她。她仰頭喝完酒杯里的檸檬水，衝他們亮杯底，而後走過去：「玩什麼？」  
人不少，適合賭牌。阿佩還沒有輸過，倒不是技術有多出神入化，畢竟碼頭水不深，沒能耐臥虎藏龍，容得下她小打小鬧。她也向來清楚見好就收，生怕引火燒身，今天也一樣，贏過三局，拿鈔票走人，臨走忍不住多看了那個人一眼——那人也看她，意味深長地笑了笑，捻了一下袖口和衣領。  
阿佩一時嚇得心裡發涼，腳步沒停，走出一段路了，才頓住跺了跺腳：「是敵是友，都算你先挑釁。」至於究竟是敵是友，三個小時後她再見到那人，原先的情緒被夜風吹散了，心平氣和，很熱絡地跟他說：「方才追你的那個是大風的人，碼頭一霸，你什麼時候得罪他的？」對方看她一眼，淡然：「我好像只得罪了你。」她噎得接不下去，頓了頓才回：「談不上談不上，看破不說破，沒什麼得罪的啦！」  
他又看了她一會兒，才移開視線，在這個死巷子盡頭的牆角和她並排坐下來，忽然說：「我叫蕭鄂舟。」拿了根鐵簽子，在地上划給她看。禮尚往來，她答：「阿佩。」想了想，沒找他要那根簽，她會寫字，但難看，不想露怯，只口頭補充：「蕭楚佩，清楚的楚，佩服的佩。楚是算命瞎子選的，姓是隨便挑的……好巧。」  
看起來蕭鄂舟沒覺得巧，或者是不想與她套這個近乎：「同姓的多了，何況你隨便挑來一個。」阿佩不服氣：「隨便挑的也是緣！何況，你一個人來歷寧，單槍匹馬，就不打算……」他打斷她的後半句話：「你想找我入伙？」不等他表露拒絕的意思，她撇撇嘴，站起來：「你是大本事的人，瞧不上小魚小蝦。」她本來要走，還是顧忌三分，又說：「不論如何，你沒叫破，我領情了，日後用得到我，儘管開口。」  
他當時沒改口，也沒拒絕，可能當她只是客氣，在她，卻像是被看重。她後來與所謂「大風的手下」陸唐會合，才知道蕭鄂舟身上有槍。倘若之前就知道，她興許真的想躲開，現在聽說，就只是挑眉：「富貴險中求咯。」  
在十四歲不知天高地厚的女孩子眼裡，富、貴、險，全是好話。她回到住處，同住的人不在，她才想起這是孟霞去夜總會上班的第一天，也想起，孟霞說去坐台的時候看著她嘆氣，說她坐不了台，就看有沒有命坐館了。蕭楚佩並非沒做過這樣的大夢，今天這樣一折騰，甚至讓她覺得步入正軌，可是第二天和孟霞說起來，對方只是不懷好意看著她吃吃地笑。  
接著她就得知蕭鄂舟去了雲幫——雲幫山字堂的香主許紹天過碼頭一趟，看中了新人。  
她跟陸唐交替咬著「雲幫」兩個字哂笑：險是險，也太險了一點。  
於是從此作罷，起初還偶爾自欺欺人：倘若蕭鄂舟哪天找到她，討那個人情債，到時候再還不遲。但漸漸將那人拋諸腦後，卻記得出千的手法要練得更利落一點。後來，有人在小酒館找到她，去別處賭一回，五萬。  
阿佩想答應，又猶豫，問：「在哪裡？」對方報了個她沒聽過的招牌，說，山字堂的地盤。酒館的周老闆在旁邊聽見，拿她以前說過的話來慫恿，「富貴險中求」，她說：「好啊，先給支票，我人跟你去，跑不掉的。」是因為山字堂，因為險，也許還因為別的。但雲幫的產業以百千計，未必就是冤家路窄——那天她還是看見了蕭鄂舟，卻是在順順利利賭完了以後，臨走時鄰桌吵嚷起來，打仔看場，動手是常事，她多看了一眼，在認出熟人的同時，看見酒瓶底砸下去的瞬間。  
她心裡一驚，一軟，就沒走成，繞到旁邊等蕭鄂舟退場，出聲叫住他。血順著額角流下來，蕭鄂舟看見她，有些意外，轉而就笑：「你也來踢館？」她答：「踢完了，興許下次再來。」又指指他的頭：「要不要幫忙？我還有人情要還誒。」  
人情不是還過一回就了結的。等到阿佩第七次踢館，第三次在賭場遇見蕭鄂舟，第一次被他瞧個正著。蕭鄂舟沒說話，她湊過去問：「明晚有沒有時間來碼頭？聽說有流星雨。」  
碰面的時候蕭鄂舟帶來兩杯咸檸七，他們坐在廢船中間，江面上的光粼粼波動，阿佩接過來，又推了兩罐啤酒過去，她說：「今天我生日。」蕭鄂舟拉開鐵環，說「生辰快樂」，接著問：「為什麼找我？」她早猜到他要問，舊話重提：「我們聯手好不好？」  
他沈默了一會兒：「聯手什麼？」她說：「你和他們不一樣，你不是尋常人。」聞言他一下笑出聲來，很久不說話，突然開口：「我不喜歡啤酒……也不喜歡歷寧，太風塵。」阿佩沒問他為什麼會來這裡，卻說：「如果龍潛江是我的，我就會很喜歡它。」蕭鄂舟搖搖頭：「你最近沒少賺錢，搵食不易，何必搏命混社團。」她答：「可是我不甘心。」也許輪不到他提醒，但他多說了一句：「賭是會輸的。」她「嗯」一聲，想了想，說：「我輸得起，要是不賭，就會不甘心。」  
他將空罐捏扁了，打開第二罐時問她：「你不會喝酒？」阿佩伸手：「不太會，要不你給我，遲早都要會。」他就遞過去，聽她咕嘟咕嘟三四聲，忽然又還回來，轉而報復般再去喝冰飲。他拿著輕了一半的罐子與她相碰，又說了一遍：「生辰快樂，年年有今日，歲歲有今朝。」她撇撇嘴：「要越來越好才可以。」想了想又問他：「你答應啦？」他沒立刻回答，遲疑好一會兒。  
阿佩生怕他猶豫，只覺得機不可失時不再來，忍不住抖露底牌：「和我聯手不虧的，我之前是人怕出名，才控制過勝率，不止這樣的。」他忍不住笑：「我知道。」心裡確實盤算起來，有了幾個思路，隨口問她：「現在想出名了？」  
半天不見她回答，他扭頭，看她呆呆望著江面，長長地嘆氣：「想啊，大名又不難聽，平時卻用不上。姓氏也好聽，寫來也好看。」她想起鐵絲畫在地上的字，又嘆一口氣。蕭鄂舟問：「是不是喝多了？」她點點頭。他想起什麼：「真有流星雨嗎？」她說：「可能有，也可能沒有啊。」頓了頓，補充：「就和打賭一樣。」  
終究是沒看到，但賭局擺開了，沒人想走回頭路。半年時間，阿佩按照蕭鄂舟的安排，選人選場，賭得聲名鵲起，她的牌技未必最好，勝在贏不求多，也輸得起，七竅玲瓏，心定手穩。  
她有時去場子里找蕭鄂舟，現在不是為了踢館，就不怕給他惹麻煩，不用有意避人耳目，一來二去，有人看見她，探頭通知：「舟哥馬子來了。」她懶得解釋，翻個白眼，後來就沒人再說。她問蕭鄂舟怎麼解釋的，他答：「我說我欠了佩姐的錢啊，是被債主找上門來。」阿佩噗嗤一笑：「欠了多少？」他挑眉：「你說呢？」她想想，壓低聲音：「我說，欠了個坐館。」蕭鄂舟也低聲回她：「還好，我當你要總揸數、副龍頭的。」她瞪大了眼睛，笑了一會兒：「好啊，你出得起，我就收了。」他把賭盅推過去，骰子嘩啦啦地響：「快練，再學不會，欠賬都要平了。」她不服氣：「是你教我哎，怎麼能抵債！」噼里啪啦搖了一通，開出零零碎碎的二三四六，自己都看不下去，不再說閒話，收斂了心神。  
後來才知道還有別的解釋。她和孟霞不怎麼照面，後來也各自找了新的住處，難得遇見一次，孟霞打量著阿佩收拾衣櫃，忽然說，那個蕭鄂舟，在她們場子里有個女伴。阿佩一愣，得到什麼要緊情報似的扭頭：「做什麼的？」孟霞只覺得匪夷所思：「……坐台的啊。」她才反應過來，「哦」一聲，想起坐台坐館的話，想笑，但沒說出來，解釋：「我又沒跟他在談朋友。」孟霞看起來不信，搖搖頭：「你別後悔。」  
阿佩始終不明白她的意思，就算自己真有什麼想法，也不是後悔能解決的。何況她現在根本顧不上。那一年她學會開槍，能邊跑步邊打在靶子上，而蕭鄂舟十有八九次打中靶心——還能打中山字堂的香主。  
本來，道上有道上的規矩，殺老大是大忌。蕭鄂舟不怕犯忌。他來歷寧第二年纔是秋天，週六晚上十一點，殺許紹天，六發子彈，甩脫追上來的馬仔用五發，最後一發是用不上的，還發燙的手槍揣回懷裡。他去飆車場，還沒有人知道天翻地覆。車在風塵邊上停下來，他倚在車門邊上，夾一支煙，沒點上。香主的保鏢看見他，遠遠地喊：「來一局。」  
要刺激又好看，得有站車頂的女伴——對面那個已經上去了，長頭髮，大紅裙子，衝他挑下巴：「舟哥今天心情不好，要輸錢噢。」蕭鄂舟看看她，答：「輸了該一半給你。」然後朝周圍望。他長得靚，平時看嫌太斯文，都不像搏命混社團，今夜有一點凶氣——不論有沒有，好多女孩子都肯陪著發瘋的。  
他還沒選，一輛摩托車在正清場的沙地上橫衝直撞地過來，停到他面前。阿佩摘下頭盔，大聲問他：「蕭鄂舟，能不能贏啊？」他把煙收回口袋里，忽然笑了：「輸不了，勞駕佩姐——」沒說完，她靠近，又低又快一句話，聽不出語氣，好像是抱怨：「難怪今晚不許我找。」蕭鄂舟仰頭看她上車頂，問：「佩姐常玩嗎？」她嗤笑了一聲，回他：「開你的車罷！我沒輸過，別壞我名聲。」  
自然要贏，他急轉彎，三次五次，角度刁鑽。最後，將近繞完一圈，把車撞進油桶堆里，兩輛車一里一外，雙雙卡住。烈火烹油，蕭鄂舟跳下車來，再仰頭看。阿佩看見他下車，扭回頭去，要拉裡面車上的紅裙子。他在下面喊：「阿佩！」她再回過頭來，對視一眼，即刻松了手，轉身跳下來，撐著他手臂，來不及站穩就往前跑。  
油桶便炸了。  
蕭鄂舟說：「我說過不用你來。」聲音很大，卻還是被爆炸聲響蓋著，阿佩看他的神色，知道不是凶，反而有點抱歉意味。她剛才嗆了沙塵，開口先咳嗽，緩過氣來，才答：「來了也不會怎樣。」他一點頭：「走罷。送你回去，摩托明天賠給你。」  
事後再輕描淡寫地與她說起來之前的事，又很像炫耀。阿佩咬著冰飲吸管，笑他：「無非是命硬膽大，有什麼了不起。要是我做雙花紅棍，也……」她本來好像是想說也殺了你，忽然舌頭打結，不知道怎麼沒說下去，做了個打槍的手勢。  
這時她看著蕭鄂舟，猛地意識到，她可能，的確，有一點喜歡他。  
蕭鄂舟說：「那我可不敢請你來做打仔了。」她說：「堂口的揸數我才不做，我要去隔壁地盤踢館。」他挑眉：「膽子這麼大？」她笑起來：「是啊是啊，你不也是這麼想的嗎？」他點頭承認了，與她碰一下杯：「佩姐的出場費呢，和香主做生意，是不是要漲價？」她知道是玩笑，吃吃笑了一陣，又說：「我從一開始，做的就是龍頭的生意，沒有價可以漲啦。」  
倘若連第二天的錢與命都沒有著落，便也談不上這些渺小的感情。有一點喜歡，但是不重要。


	2. Chapter 2

【二】

「令人嚮往但又命中注定的是，人性應痛惜最熱烈的感受。」

那年蕭楚佩也不過才二十歲，在KTV的包房裡聽蕭鄂舟和雲幫的總龍頭交涉。今天本來沒她的事，她一時興起才跟來，這會兒百無聊賴，又分心看歌詞。「情有幾分，愛有幾分」，蕭鄂舟說，道上自有規矩，手底下這麼多兄弟，就算我肯放手，他們未必肯。「天大地大，留下什麼話。」他接著說，您風風光光退下來，大家面子上都好看。唱歌的女孩子不知有沒有見過這個陣仗，顯然心不在焉，對上她的視線，她便安撫般笑了笑。  
最後一句詞戛然而止，蕭鄂舟起身出門，阿佩跟上去，知道明天的堂會以後又要費大力氣洗牌，山雨欲來，今夜開始刮風。她開車送蕭鄂舟回去，停在樓下，前面看見一個人影，阿佩辨認了一會兒，問：「那又是哪個阿嫂？」他沒去看那人影，先糾正：「既然要問哪個，就不用說是阿嫂了。」然後才答：「周恆的妹妹，你知道吧？」  
她還真知道。周恆原先在碼頭開酒館，和她也是舊識，如今是雷字堂的揸數。他妹妹名叫周容容，外地人，才來歷寧不久。阿佩想起蕭鄂舟說過不喜歡歷寧的風塵氣，連手下叫「舟哥」都不太喜歡，隨口：「你喜歡她那樣的？」他顯然不知道她指的是什麼，愣了愣，否認。她沒解釋，提醒：「她生日快到了。」隔著擋風玻璃，周容容已經看了過來。蕭鄂舟問：「有多快？」她說下週，又催：「你快去吧，別讓人在冷風裡等。」他想了想：「後天你方便嗎，幫忙挑個禮物。」她「嗯」一聲：「過了明晚再說，生日前買好就是了。」  
阿佩不知道周容容會喜歡什麼，恐怕蕭鄂舟也不知道，但根本不重要。她此時想著堂會的事，躍躍欲試，雖然她的目標還不止於此，但眼下也算可喜可賀。次日她帶了槍，直奔老廟，居然看見周容容在門口僵持著。阿佩詫異，下車將鑰匙拋給小弟，一問才知道，周恆帶了她過來，自己又藉故躲開，想看她能討到什麼好處。阿佩隔著幾步遠，聽了一會兒，只覺得她將感情牌打得幼稚且匪夷所思，直到門口手下投來求救的眼神，她才慢悠悠走過去，擋在周容容面前：「周小姐，堂會危險，不方便留你了。」  
周容容根本不理她，目光越過去，不死心地接著叫「阿舟」。她正面看著，才覺得神色楚楚可憐，也有幾分可取之處，想著怎樣委婉一點，可是沒來得及開這個口，只是又喊了她一聲，周容容瞪向她，揚手一個耳光：「你算什麼東西！」力道不大，聲音倒是很響。她全然沒防備，剛巧這時又來了別的幾個幫裡頭目，正被他們看見。丟人歸丟人，她只是嘖了一聲，扭頭，果然發現蕭鄂舟正探頭看戲，不禁腹誹，開口便問：「先生，她問我算什麼東西——算什麼啊？」  
蕭鄂舟答得倒快：「阿佩是雲幫的總揸數。」這回震驚的不止周容容一個，她自己卻毫不意外，只是不依不饒地又問：「那這一位呢？」彷彿是為了補償她，他說：「不熟。」她見慣了蕭鄂舟翻臉無情，扭回頭：「周小姐聽見了嗎？」  
周容容還沒接受如此激烈的反轉，一個「你」字出口，後面的話說不下去，就算想好了怎麼說，也被蕭楚佩一掌摑了回去。她懶得廢話，往旁邊遞了個眼神，自有人「請」沒腦子小姐出去。她此前對這一位也只是耳聞，現在看來，蕭鄂舟身邊的人走馬燈般的換，周容容的智商倒數第一，果然也是轉速最快的一段。這一段轉過去，後來竟然沒什麼意外發生，不必擦搶走火，輕輕鬆鬆換了一朝天子一朝臣。  
當然輕鬆也只是表面上，散場後她看見蕭鄂舟揉了揉太陽穴，看上去是被吵得頭疼。阿佩送他回家，一路無話，這回樓下沒人等著了，下車前他說：「上來坐坐？」語調介乎命令與邀請之前，她沒拒絕，跟了上樓，熟門熟路地進去：「先生喝點什麼嗎？」蕭鄂舟掀亮了客廳的吊燈，邊跟她說：「開了蓋的那瓶。」她拉開冰箱拿了紅酒，想想還是帶了兩只杯子出去。  
蕭鄂舟靠在沙發上閉目養神，聽見腳步，問：「今天的事，你怎麼說？」她挑眉：「你說周恆？他貪心不足，恐怕一開始就沒安好心，可是龍潛江的生意在他手裡，一時還不好動，就算要動他，也得先找個由頭……你和周容容在一起，就沒看出什麼把柄？」話音未落，他將杯里的酒喝乾了，又說：「我不是問這個。」  
蕭楚佩有些疑惑，看著他，他卻不說了，舉著杯子示意她，她傾著杯沿碰上去，告饒般地：「你知道我不大會喝……」沒說完，他又滿飲了這杯，蕭楚佩沒法，跟著喝完了，她的臉頰有點紅，蕭鄂舟盯著她看，她怔怔地看回去，直到蕭鄂舟慢慢地說：「阿佩，你把我的床伴嚇跑了，能不能還我一個？」  
她甚至沒能第一時間反應過來他的意思，但愣一愣，還是明白了。她那麼瞭解蕭鄂舟，明知道他只有一半認真，也明知道她大可以拒絕，但她只是看著他，神使鬼差地，點頭——即使不為了別的什麼，不為她喜歡與否，今天也理應慶祝一回。  
蕭鄂舟對她幾杯入口就反應遲鈍的酒量見怪不怪，起身拉著她往臥室走，她一路踉踉蹌蹌，賭氣般地答剛才的話：「那叫我嚇的嗎，是她沒腦子……」沒說完，絆住了，跌跪下去，好在地毯厚軟。她又怔了怔，抬眼時蕭鄂舟坐在床沿，欠身來解她的外套扣子，解開了往後一掀，又不整個脫下來，不尷不尬地堆在背後，臂彎處正好卡住了。她仰起頭，蕭鄂舟轉而伸著兩根指頭輕輕撓她的下巴，依稀帶笑：「你聰明……張嘴。」  
她看了他一會兒，腦海中好像是空的，他的指腹按住她的唇，然後是舌尖。她輕輕咬了一下，膝行著往前挪兩步，跪在他腿間，顫巍巍伸出舌頭，隔著布料已能感覺到那處支了起來。她垂著眼睫，舔得像是很敷衍，沒多久又不得要領地抬頭看他。蕭鄂舟問她：「第一次？」這是打算放棄了。她點點頭，同時終於把外套褪了下來，邊問他：「你非得要麼？」倒不是很抗拒的語氣，只是有些飄。  
沒有人會在這時候停下，她這樣問，聽起來彷彿催促。蕭鄂舟答以實際行動，再去解她的襯衫，一下扯得急了，連著繃開兩粒扣子，阿佩哎呀一聲，擰身躲開他的手，自己去解，他便笑笑收回手，轉而扯開領帶皮帶。她起身脫了半裙和絲襪，這時候居然走神，心想還好內衣穿了成套的，兩抹黑色蕾絲沒來得及脫，被蕭鄂舟搶先一步拉到床上去——他早想好了計劃，自己飛快脫光了，剛巧趕得上。  
她小腿在床沿磕著了，皺皺眉，往雙人大床的中央蹭了一截，差點被水晶吊燈晃了眼，旋即蕭鄂舟在上方擋住了光線直射，問她：「這也是第一次？」她點頭的時候他甚至有些訝異，不過事已至此，後悔未免多餘。他伸出去的手錯拿了皮帶，想想還是扔開了，重新勾了領帶過來將她的手拉到頭頂上綁住，安慰般施捨一個唇舌相依的吻。阿佩幾乎要缺氧，頭暈腦脹，聽他說：「沒事，不要害怕。」  
他吻她的耳垂，頸側，迫得她仰頭抻直脖頸，洩露幾聲低吟；而後是鎖骨，胸前，咬著胸罩的邊緣拉開前扣，從她身下抽出來，而後卻不流連，鼻尖蹭著身側到腰際，再從大腿內側吻到膝蓋。她漸漸情動，不得不承認，蕭鄂舟稱得上是很好的床伴，能令她在前戲中渾身發軟如溫水青蛙。然而在他將要探進一個指節的時候還是被攔阻了，她的膝蓋抵住他肩膀往外推，他抬頭，看見她眼尾都紅了，不知是酒氣還是情慾，卻瞪著眼望過來：「戴套！」  
他險些笑出聲來：「是手，我還沒進去——」其實並非沒有戴套的習慣，他交往的人一向很雜，沒法不注意。旋即指節便深入進去，她霎時緊張起來，甚至戰慄，蕭鄂舟抬頭溫言：「沒事的，放鬆一點。」他一時有些害怕她此時執意拒絕，未免太難堪，何況他也不想用強，那樣麻煩且沒意思。然而畢竟沒有，阿佩只扭著手腕，說：「你放開我。」他依言解開，看她反手攥著床單，忍不住笑笑，輕吻精巧的鎖骨，在手指繼續動作以前，道：「你還可以抱著我。」  
她沒有，只是問：「會很痛嗎？」他遲疑了一下，感覺到穴口的緊致與她試圖放鬆的努力，事實上他並不知道會如何，他的性事向來是歡場老手間的遊戲，而不是現在這樣，但——「聽說會，我盡量，好不好？」她不說話了，側過頭，然而不知為什麼竟然放鬆了一些，漸漸容納得下第三根手指。  
阿佩聽得見自己的喘息與心跳，甚至聽得見慾望，手指淺淺撩撥得她不上不下，然而偷眼去看蕭鄂舟的神色，又分明看不出撩撥的意味，只覺他也忍得慎之又慎。她便耐不住了：「那……你、你進來吧？」蕭鄂舟的目光與她交匯，又淡淡地朝下一掃，她隱約覺得其中有幾分嘲弄的意味，辨認不分明，委屈巴巴地從鼻腔里發出軟綿綿的哼聲。接著他勾了一下指節，不知碰到哪裡，令她陡然短促地驚叫起來。蕭鄂舟微微皺著眉，確乎是快要耐不住了的，可他第一次面對處子，不想傷到她，進退維谷地宛如面對溫室嬌花——多年相識，他此前從未將「嬌花」與她聯繫在一起，眼下這樣一想，還會依稀覺得彆扭。於是他最後來回探了幾次，抽手，去床頭拿套。  
轉回視線時阿佩在看自己的手指——是思索三根手指的寬度比不比得上那根性器，她又有些發怵，蕭鄂舟看出來了，不禁又覺得好笑，俯身吻她，下身抵在了入口處，道：「是你說要的……放鬆，沒事。」蕭楚佩終於用力攬住了他，試探般的，扭著腰迎合上去：「你，你先別動……」她閉著眼，竭力控制肌肉，似乎終於納入了一小段，她喘了一聲，忽然脫力，跌回床褥以後才抬眼，輕飄飄睨過去，居然恍若某種埋怨。  
果不其然，真是疼。蕭楚佩倏然被逼出了眼淚，嗚咽一聲，咬住了唇，手上的力道松了一瞬，轉而加倍，指甲都要嵌進他後背。她這時才覺得後悔，思索是不是曾有過拒絕的機會，事實上，她不禁想，即使現在拒絕，大概並非沒有一點可能的……然而只是又嗚咽了一聲。她很久都沒有哭過了，要說因為疼，好像還不至於，但真是疼。蕭鄂舟在她快要緩過來的時候開始動作，同時以唇舌碾過她的乳尖。她驚得腰一縮，意味不明地發聲，意識到他全撞了進來，意識到乳尖與下身都脹得隱隱作痛，尋求解脫的本能一面讓她挺身將自己獻上，又一面令她想躲。不待她躲，蕭鄂舟退了半截出去，待她喘了一口氣，才又緩慢有力地抽送起來。  
指尖摩挲他的肩背，交付了信任的小貓一般，收起指甲，只有指腹的揉弄，無意識捻著薄薄的皮肉。她找到了節奏，覺得這好像另一種意義上的吞咽——倘若是吞咽的話，陡然加快的速度會讓人嗆到。她又嗆出了淚，斷斷續續地想要阻止：「不……不行，太快了……」可是這時蕭鄂舟抿住她的唇。  
他不想她說話，於是她聽見了破碎的呻吟和輕哼。阿佩抱不住他，手落下來，划過床單，此時她的鎖骨有很深的凹陷，蕭鄂舟低下頭咬在那裡，簡直是在咬她的骨頭。她猝不及防，仰頭，像是將脆弱的脖頸也暴露在雄獅的齒牙之下，而他果然旋即在頸側也留下齒印，卻輕得多。接著向上，她的耳畔就是低沈的喘息，濕熱得令她心癢，忍不住側頭向另一邊，後果則是懲罰般的一次凶狠頂弄，又忽然只剩小幅度的進退。  
這不夠，但又已然太過，因而她不知道該叫他停下抑或快一點，最終索性都交給他主導。他問：「想要什麼？」她猜到應該回答什麼，但只是輕飄飄地掀起眼簾，從模糊的淚水里看過去，說：「我不知道，先生……先……呃！」比之前還要深，還要用力，原來方才竟然還是不曾整根進入的。她疼得皺緊眉，嗚咽，與此同時突如其來的羞恥擊中了她——她不想、她不該在這時候叫他先生。  
她不想愛他，愛一個似乎不會交付愛意的人，最多最多只應該有一點喜歡，然而，然而。也許蕭鄂舟不喜歡她叫「舟哥」是有道理的，她第一次說「蕭先生」，當時只是玩笑，卻在那個瞬間怦然心動，她只是笑，沒有讓任何人聽見。後來，「先生」便宛如不定時作祟的病灶，有時可以淡淡揭過，有時偏偏成為海嘯。  
她忍不住在此時沈溺，戰慄著呻吟，婉轉地叫出聲。蕭鄂舟在她耳邊問了一句什麼，她沒聽清，睜眼看著他。四目相對，他頂了頂，「嗯？」她又是一陣顫抖，不知道問題，聲音打顫，囈語般地：「我不、嗯……好大……」蕭鄂舟掐著她的腰，反復撞上令她晃神的那一點，又時而有意放慢速度避開，說：「求我。」她恍若被頂在某個不上不下的位置，迎合著抽送的動作又不得要領，他重復一遍，她才聽清，一時卻連話都說不出來，只有破碎的無意義氣聲。  
「求你、求求你……」如果他不滿足於此，她應當求他什麼，是更快還是更深，她不知道，明明就差一點，就差一點……  
好在蕭鄂舟沒再要她說什麼，一聲驚叫滯塞在嗓子里，接著是戰慄。她好像漂浮在雲霧裡了，不知飄了多久才漸漸回到原地。她喘息著，知道蕭鄂舟退出去，一時像是動彈不得，慢慢抬起手臂遮住眼睛。  
她還在哭，卻不是因為傷心，只是克制不住。蕭鄂舟把她抱起來，她才聽見自己的哭聲和遙遠的水聲——然後被放進浴缸里，試圖蜷縮起來的時候渾身都叫囂著酸痛。她仰頭看著蕭鄂舟，他的神色里有許多複雜的情緒，是她此時懶得辨認也沒有足夠精力去思索的，她只是說：「你出去，我自己可以。」  
阿佩不知道自己洗個澡用了多久，出來的時候披上浴袍，順便還確認了浴袍確乎是新的，沒有「別人」的味道，無論是蕭鄂舟還是別的什麼。而後她踉蹌了一下，踢到了門吸，跌坐在地上。蕭鄂舟過來看時，她仰起頭，臉頰和眼圈都是紅的，他想是酒氣，頓了頓，半蹲下來放軟了聲音跟她說話：「你要睡客臥嗎？睡衣也有，是新的……」  
「我知道是新的，還是我買的，就等著給你那些……哼。」她打斷他，末了賭氣似的，停了片刻又說，「我不要睡這裡，我要回家。我自己回去，不要你管。」蕭鄂舟難得看她這樣，知道是酒瘋，倒很耐心：「你喝多了，不能開車。」她當即不服輸地回他：「好歹混社團，人都殺過，還怕酒駕嗎？」他沒繃住，笑出聲來，終於覺得沒有什麼道理可講，徑直把她抱起來放到主臥的大床上。浴袍的系帶散開了，露出肌膚上的印跡，他眨了兩下眼，道：「睡衣在旁邊。」轉身出去，抱了客臥的被子回來。  
阿佩瞪他：「是沒腦子小姐睡過的，我不要。」而後她挪到床的另一側去，將床上的一摞薄被扯過來。他看她片刻，仁至義盡地提醒：「那是我睡過的。」她似乎才意識到這確乎是個問題，遲疑過，才咬牙：「我不管，我不睡那個。」蕭鄂舟不禁又笑，點頭：「行。」她這才躺下了，又扭頭：「關燈，我睡不著。」他似乎想說什麼，還是沒有，掀滅吊燈，開了自己床頭的一盞，還調暗了些許。她轉回去，將頭蒙起來。  
聽她呼吸，是沒睡著的。蕭鄂舟想了想，慢慢地說：「我沒想到你是第一次。」她不說話，他停頓片刻，又說：「我應該道歉嗎……算了，明天再說。」是想起她醉著，未免趁人之危，便不再說。她也終究沒吭聲。  
其實阿佩聽清了，可直到第二天早上也沒明白怎麼答，皺著眉撥拉著單面煎的雞蛋，說：「算了吧，但……還有下次嗎？」蕭鄂舟看她，答非所問：「下次給你煎雙面的。」  
她一咬，蛋黃流了出來。


	3. Chapter 3

【三】

「我們的慾望真的必須以露水灌溉嗎？春天不曾用不開花的吻欺騙過你嗎？」

「乾震坎艮，隔了一條龍潛江，就沒了，要是這樣，不如別取什麼水山天雷，」阿佩將賭盅扣在桌上，掀開，四個骰子摞成一柱，她從上到下挨個擺開，「一、二、三、四，省得丟人。」  
蕭鄂舟說：「江南的生意難做。幾年前分了家，之前幾個大佬也沒收攏回來。」阿佩冷笑一聲：「沒收回來，也相安無事，現在卻是看我們好欺負。山字堂和坤哥隔江，貨被劫了三批。坤哥的頭馬大風，昨天在碼頭鬧了一回。」他想起什麼：「大風，是當年你在碼頭……」不等他說完，她接口：「是啦，你剛來的時候……」蕭鄂舟打斷，一笑：「那天晚上追我的是陸唐吧，你的人。」她一句話卡住，舔舔嘴唇，衝他笑：「那個，不打不相識，是吧。」  
他將話題轉回去：「你是什麼打算？」她答：「先找坤哥，都靠著一條江，他能劫，乾堂也能劫。大風本來就成不了氣候，至於別的，以後再說吧，多不過是拼命。」蕭鄂舟挑眉：「我還以為你不說這種拼命的話。」她說：「我想試試。」他看著她拈著幾枚骰子彈來彈去，說：「我怕你不適合，或者，不喜歡。我想在江南開公司。」  
阿佩訝異：「江南比這邊亂多了。」他笑：「就是因為亂。」她想了想，似乎領會了，點點頭，丟開了骰子。蕭鄂舟看一眼表，起身，問她：「回去吧？」她出了包房，才想起什麼似的：「我沒開車來。去你家嗎？」他看她，眼裡帶笑：「故意的？」她答：「沒有……也算是吧。」說完自己忍不住笑出聲來。  
他們在水晶吊燈下做愛，像上一次和下一次那樣熱烈，交換親吻和索求，而非情話。阿佩看見蕭鄂舟身上的舊傷疤，沒問他疼不疼，或者是不是曾經疼過，感慨：「好看。」蕭鄂舟就笑：「無非是命硬膽大，換了別人，不也有嗎？」頓一頓，又說：「從前的雙花紅棍，講究起來，要在肩膀上一左一右紋金紅牡丹花，豈不是更好看？」  
阿佩想了想，饒有興致問他：「那是什麼說法，牡丹捨命不捨花嗎？」他不知道來歷，也沒聽過這句話，答：「不知道，那是什麼？」她解釋：「牡丹活不下去的時候，寧可不要根，也要拿最後的養分開花的。」頓了頓，又說：「不過說穿了有什麼意思，開花是為了結果，又不是要給人看。」他笑笑：「捨命做的事，哪有為了給人看的，能順帶著開出花，也不盡然是富貴俗物了。」她擰身瞪他：「你笑我俗物！」他說：「沒有，是說你好看。」  
後來他叮囑：「要找坤哥，人你看著帶，別太多，但一定小心。」阿佩等了等，居然沒有下文，問：「全交給我，你不管了？」他說：「不然怎樣？你是總揸數，自然你處置。談崩了要火並，到時候另說。」  
話雖如此，誰也不想發展到火並的地步。何坤定的會面地點在他的酒吧，大紅大綠的燈光四射，她落座，對方的人在卡座圍了半圈，一袋白粉甩到她面前，何坤說：「江上撿來的貨色，佩小姐嘗嘗？」她側頭示意陸唐，陸唐試過，衝她搖搖頭，她便意識到對方的套路，笑道：「看來是我們雲幫進貨不檢點，倒勞煩坤哥白跑一趟了。」  
何坤敲著桌沿，說：「江南江北，原本是一家，不用太客氣。原本是舉手之勞，不過佩小姐專程過來，就得說清楚了。」她面前有酒杯，大概是香檳，她沒有動，先說起正題：「怎麼敢單拿這種小事麻煩坤哥，我來，是想與坤哥談合作。既然坤哥也說原是一家，不妨大家一起發財，財源廣進。」何坤仰頭看天花板，狀若走神，她視若無睹，慢條斯理地開條件，最後說：「昨天舟哥交代我，坤哥是聰明人，點到就好了。」本來沒打算繼續說下去，何坤冷笑一聲，問：「佩小姐再說，就是威脅了？換作是你，也不會受人威脅吧——」他左右的人拔出槍來，對準了陸唐，阿佩神色一凜，抬手止住自己帶的人，聽他接著說：「譬若現在，佩小姐敢把這杯酒潑了嗎？」  
她扶住了酒杯，深呼吸，慢慢舉到面前：「初次見面，坤哥也許還不知道，我一向很識時務的。如今坤哥的地盤，坤哥發了話，要我潑，我自然潑。」手腕一轉，毫不猶豫潑了半桌。霎時槍口便轉向了她，何坤頓了頓，徐徐鼓掌連說了幾聲好，揮揮手，旁邊有人端來滿杯的紅酒，他推過來：「我敬佩小姐一杯，如何？」阿佩還沒見過這樣倒紅酒的，一時不知道更厭惡這喝法還是酒量，但面上不顯，只端起來，笑了一下：「紅酒養顏，生意養人。既然出來混，要懂道上的規矩。坤哥給我三分面子，人情我得還七分。」然後仰頭，一口氣喝下去。  
談是這樣談成的，出了門她吐得昏天黑地。陸唐把她架上車，她胃里一陣陣泛酸，在座椅上蜷著身子反復調整姿勢，忽然問：「阿唐，要是我們還在碼頭，會怎麼樣啊？」陸唐開著車，不看她，說：「沒車，沒房，也許死了。」她吃吃地笑，很誇張地嘆氣：「唉——那還是現在好一點。」  
車停下時她似乎緩過來了，一手捂著眼睛，手心是潮的，她換手背抹了一把，依然有水跡，才明白不是掌心有汗，是眼淚，不免覺得狼狽，開口時卻正常很多：「沒事了，你回去吧。」她自己上樓，往浴缸里放水，扭頭卻又吐了一回，還是頭疼，令她害怕自己會淹死在浴缸里，於是關了水，胡亂洗漱，撲到床上。這時蕭鄂舟打電話來，她掙扎著接了：「先生？活著，談完了，順利……明天說吧，我好難受。」他愣了愣，說：「好。喝多了？不要緊吧？」沒有回音，聽呼吸聲，好像睡著了。  
後來她問蕭鄂舟，人怎麼才能學會喝酒。蕭鄂舟想了想：「熟能生巧？你起初也不會玩骰子。」阿佩發狠，自己在家灌了幾次，習慣以後，居然真的好了許多。可惜沒有機會用上，江南真是亂，沒有太多要坐下說話解決的事情。幾個月後她開了公司，接手了一個舊船廠，才真正明白亂的好處——要是有正經的事情可做，哪怕只是明面上正經，少有人願意搏命，白的招牌黑的錢，處處都吃得開。順便也能給警方遞些好處，這還是從副龍頭宋海如那裡學來的。大風接貨的時候，阿佩將消息傳給了在何坤手下的臥底，算是送去一份禮。  
到下個月收數的日子，便多出兩個堂口來，大風的生意被雷字堂接管，所以實際上多了三個。近來公司還沒走上正軌，她住在江南，難得回去一趟，堂會的日子也是匆匆地去了又走，第二天早上看見蕭鄂舟的短信：何坤死了。  
阿佩當即打了電話回去：「你做的？我忙到後腳踢前腳了，他怎麼偏要這時候死！」對面沈默了一會兒，聲音帶笑：「沒敢給佩姐添亂，是他們自己內鬥，繼任的姓余，你顧不上就先別管，我派人去談。」她鬆了一口氣：「知道了，余三水吧，你不派也行，我有數。」蕭鄂舟問：「不忙了？」她說：「還顧得過來。」頓了頓，忽然問：「先生，怕不怕江南都成了我的地盤？」他似乎是認真思索了片刻，才說：「為什麼要怕？成了你的地盤，就不交數，還是說，就來要我的命？」  
她本來是一時興起才隨口問的，聽他這樣說，心裡驚了一下。蕭鄂舟不是太慷慨的人，倘若換一個別的什麼人，恐怕不是交不交數或不與他為敵就可以被容忍的，儘管她知道，自己有足夠的理由成為例外，但還是會為此感到微妙的慌亂——因為會控制不住地想，他會不會，也有一點喜歡她。  
阿佩知道他已經很久沒有過別的床伴，但如果只是因為做了龍頭呢？可是龍頭與這個又有什麼關係？她出神好一會兒，聽見蕭鄂舟問：「怎麼不說話，是真的想殺我？」已然不同於方才，換成隨意的語調。她說：「沒有啦，還是不想交數更多一點，不過錢已經用不完了，好像也沒什麼必要，不如等到哪天輸得傾家蕩產了再說。」於是全成了玩笑話，他說：「你向來輸得起才賭，要傾家蕩產可不容易。」  
掛電話前他問：「下次有空回來，我和你賭一局？」阿佩笑出聲，想到骰子噼里啪啦的響動，她對那些響動太熟悉，以至於能夠在腦海中原原本本地模擬搖出六點的聲音，也能想到蕭鄂舟在賭桌的對面，帶一點閒適的笑意，將領帶的末端塞進襯衫扣子之間。她止住思緒，答：「閒了再說啦。」


	4. Chapter 4

【四】

「突然間黃昏變得明亮，因為此刻正有細雨在落下，或者曾經落下。」

阿佩和余三水談定，給蕭鄂舟打電話。他問：「順利嗎？」她說：「還……好？」他笑一聲：「怎麼不順？」她就忍不住了，從裝腔作勢的余三水數落到橫插一手的宋海如，頓了頓：「算啦，都結束了，我週末回江北去？」  
尾音明白無疑地上揚，是個問句，他挑眉，指尖敲了一下電話後蓋：「要洩火啊？」阿佩愣一下，嗤聲：「什麼啊！」他說：「好啦，開玩笑的。上次不是說了要賭一局？地址我到時發你。」她說：「好啊，一場賭牌，一場賭骰。上次怎麼說？我傾家蕩產了，就把江南搶走，不交數。」  
是可以想見的平局，沒有懸念可言。蕭鄂舟問：「我的江南保住了沒有？」阿佩瞪他：「你還真怕我攜款潛逃啊？」接著出門，便說：「你送我回家吧，我要換衣服。」他疑心她是故意的，說：「我家還有你那套黑色的連衣裙……」她說：「可我今天穿的也是啊，明天總得換個風格。」正是報復他那句「洩火」。  
蕭鄂舟今天開的是新車，阿佩不喜歡新車里的異味，車載香水也是她不喜歡的晚香玉，聞得頭暈。她系上安全帶，在副駕駛閉上眼睛，一不小心就睡了過去，醒來的時候車停在地下車庫，她愣了一下：「怎麼停到下面來了？在門口要我下車不就……」轉而便意識到什麼，露出「果然如此」的神色：「要去我家嗎？」蕭鄂舟沒說話，她聽見車門鎖上了，咔的一聲，車窗還留了半截透氣，她沈默片刻，看他伸手示意：「到這邊來。」  
報復歸報復，她絕不排斥，甚至期待。平時她不願意流露出對他的感情，也的確不經常想起，但性事中是不一樣的，做愛時的索求，是大可放心表達的慾望，何況他的技術真的很好。阿佩低頭脫下高跟鞋，忍不住暗笑，但克制著，表現得並不熱絡，在座椅上磨磨蹭蹭地一小截一小截拽著將絲襪脫下來。  
她穿了一件及膝的黑色連衣裙，因為動作小心，竟然什麼都不洩露。蕭鄂舟不催她，極富耐心地看著她邁過座位，跨坐在他的腿上，用赤裸的小腿隔著布料蹭他的腿肚。這裡比想象中更狹窄，她幾乎被夾在蕭鄂舟與方向盤之間，感覺他的吐息近到拂動自己的眼睫，癢到心裡，一時簡直不敢抬眼，卻被他挑起下巴來，對視的剎那聽得見自己心臟的震響，她倏然側過了頭。  
蕭鄂舟親吻她的頸側，時而轉為嚙咬，她吸了一口氣，手探下去，隔著褲子揉弄蟄伏著的慾望，直到它漸漸顯出輪廓。車里的氣味和情慾混在一起，而蕭鄂舟此時更能分明地聞到她頭髮與耳後的氣息，他知道她的洗髮水與香水都是玫瑰，但此時又不僅是玫瑰，是她的味道。他想起剛才等紅燈的時候，他看向副駕駛座，窗外霓虹燈的光線灑了她半身。光線的顏色雜亂，歷寧的夜晚向來如此，而他很久不再用風塵這個詞來形容。  
阿佩曾經和他說，如果她擁有龍潛江，就會喜歡它。她的意思是，有朝一日，他也會喜歡握在掌心裡的歷寧。他當時並不相信，現在又的確對歷寧轉變了態度，很難說究竟是因為什麼。但這個邏輯是不能反過來說的，喜歡不是因為擁有，而即便五彩斑斕的夜光從不屬於某個人，也並不妨礙有人喜歡。  
蕭鄂舟沒有走神太久，開口時聲音有一點啞，低聲：「解開。」阿佩輕輕應了一聲，動作堪稱嫻熟，逐層地將已經半勃的性器釋放出來，上下套弄。這時手指已探進她的裙襬，他在濕潤了的衣底外碾了幾回，而後撥開布料，手指探入時她的大腿夾了夾，坐不穩，手下的動作也停了，撐著他的胸膛，睫毛微顫。似乎是為了轉移注意力，她問：「車上有沒有……」沒問完，被他打斷：「沒，你包里有吧。」旋即他將丟在副駕駛座上的手提包叮叮噹噹地拉了過來，阿佩懶得問他怎麼會知道，從側袋里拈出方塊的小包裝，用牙齒撕開。  
直到套上避孕套、捋出乳膠膜里的氣泡以後她仍然沒能適應幾根手指，空間過於逼仄，阿佩下意識躲避，微微翹起臀部，後背卻已壓在了方向盤上。蕭鄂舟用掌根摩弄著她的陰蒂，左手將裙子一直掀到腹部，又嫌太麻煩，提著裙子中段遞到她面前：「自己咬住。」她乖順照做，只是伸出舌頭先舔了舔他的指節。  
他低低嘖了一聲，揉她的腰腹，在敏感的腰際流連片刻，轉向半掩的胸乳，解開了前扣，手掌覆上，她的胸不算挺，此時右乳攏在他掌中，不一會兒乳尖便硬了，頂在掌心裡。受著上下夾擊，她的呼吸急一陣緩一陣，整個人便往他懷裡蹭。他帶著笑意問：「不躲了？」阿佩額頭抵著他的肩膀輕輕拱了兩下，發出半是催促半是懇求的哼吟。  
蕭鄂舟扶著她的腰讓她慢慢坐下去，她的腰身是軟的，只是一味往下沈，沒有半點自己控制的意思。他稍稍松一松力道，墜得快了，她吃痛，這才用力撐住他的肩膀，眉微蹙著看他。他索性抬手，令她穩不住地將性器整根吞吃下去，同時洩露一聲驚叫，幾乎要在空曠的地下車庫引出回聲。阿佩趴在他身上，喘息著，只覺得出了滿身的汗。這時他捏著方才被冷落的一側乳尖，輕推著讓她直起身，另一隻手濕漉漉的，將滑膩的東西抹在她臉頰上。甬道微微一緊，夾得他低喘出半個音節，動作卻很悠然，擦乾淨了手，重新環住她的腰，再慢慢吻去她頰側的濕滑。她還沒找到動起來的竅門，不得法地使力，只是小幅度的扭動，然而這時忽然看見了車窗外後視鏡里的亮光一閃而過。  
是保安嗎，是聽見她剛才的驚叫聲才來的嗎？阿佩差點又叫出聲來，埋頭將喘息悶在蕭鄂舟的衣料里。他應當也看見那道光了，沒有說話，卻一改任她試探的態度，挺動起來。她咬著裙子，低著頭，幾乎喘不過氣，也不敢喘氣，只覺得整個世界都在有力地起伏與震動，震動中幾乎能聽見逼近的腳步。她在想象里把自己嚇得發抖，同時也被潮水般湧上來的快感吞沒，聽見蕭鄂舟在她耳邊吐氣：「人要過來了，是你的車庫，你躲也沒辦法，要被認出來了。」阿佩攥緊了他的外套，她死死閉緊了眼，只能感到從他身上傳來的灼熱的溫度，她快要克制不住了，可是蕭鄂舟並不打算放過她，附耳又問：「包里帶了套，是等我操嗎？」  
他感受到內壁絞緊帶來的快感，阿佩攀在他身上發著抖搖頭，大氣也不敢出，眼看都要忍出淚來。他看出她離高潮只差咫尺，耐著性子停了下來，低聲安慰一般：「好了，人走了。」她這才抬頭，恐慌尚未消散，快感更是瀕臨滅頂，邊喘氣邊看他，擰身，自己卻仍是找不到力度與角度，最後沒法，湊過去討好地吻他的下頜。他彷彿無動於衷，看著她又接著不得其法地磨蹭著，伸手用指尖有一下沒一下地刮過她的乳尖。  
阿佩耐不住了，終於想起來是因為什麼招致他這一出，開口低聲叫他：「先生……」起初是羞赧的，但也只是有些不適應，她已經不憚於在性事中坦陳對他的渴望——因為那只與性事有關，而全然不意味著動心動情，甚至，她想，越是坦誠相見，越會顯出其中真心稀薄。蕭鄂舟嗯一聲示意她繼續，她便軟綿綿地接著說：「先生操我。」手在她的腰際打轉，問：「現在知道承認了？」她點頭，又重復了一遍。  
有了方才的經歷她再不敢大聲，鼻尖蹭著蕭鄂舟的耳根，在劇烈的抽插下斷斷續續地呻吟。他掐著她的腰，被婉轉的哼聲撓得心癢，往敏感點上用力撞了幾回，問：「還嫌不夠？」她喘了兩聲，好一會兒才調整好音量，舔了舔嘴唇，舌尖無意掠過他的耳邊，仍是撩撥：「先生乾死我吧。」勾得他手一顫，頓了片刻說：「如你所願。」  
旋即她幾乎抱不住他，後背時而硌在方向盤上，蝴蝶骨撞得隱隱作痛，但她顧不上考慮那些，灼熱的性器在她體內，進出時又總是有意避開過分的刺激，令她始終懸在瀕臨頂點的地方，她試圖抗議，但已說不出話來，好一會兒才痙攣著到達高潮，長長地喟嘆一聲。她仰著頭，後頸掛在方向盤上，搖搖欲墜地喘息，意識到蕭鄂舟與她同時攀上了頂峰。他重新掀起她的裙子，在胸前一吻，她下意識地扭了一下，聽見他低笑，而後替她將胸罩扣好。  
阿佩撐起身，有些狼狽地挪回副駕駛座上，腿間還是黏膩濕滑的，她喘著氣，側頭正好目光相對，於是低眼避開了，在包里翻出手帕紙，自己抽了兩張，將剩下半包遞過去。等到心跳平定以後她穿好高跟鞋，絲襪隨意團了團拎在手裡，提起包：「那……我回去了。」蕭鄂舟嗯一聲，摁開門鎖，側頭看她：「晚安。」  
車門已經打開了，她兩只腳都邁出去，還是沒忍住，轉了個身，跪在座椅上，攀著他的胳膊與他接吻：「晚安。」


	5. Chapter 5

【五】

「當藍色的夜墜落在世界時，沒人看見我們手牽著手。」

下一週阿佩沒抽出空閒回去，再下一週，她說週日回江北，蕭鄂舟說不巧，他有交易。阿佩嗤一聲：「我又沒說是回去找你的。」忽然想起什麼，問：「什麼交易？前天我聽說，陳進，就是何坤手下脫出去單幹的，最近要劫一批美鈔？」他頓了頓，答：「看來是這單……知道了，我會注意。」  
掛了電話她沒來由地嘆了一口氣，而後才回神去想為什麼嘆氣——他們究竟是什麼關係？她是他的床伴中最好打發的一個嗎，似乎也不，譬如她曾經應當給周容容買一份禮物，可能是個手包、項鍊，或者口紅，後來當然沒有。而她此時拿著車鑰匙出門，新車是她二十一歲的生辰禮，她無法確知，那是不是只為了送給合作的夥伴。  
然而不能去問，阿佩設想了一下她站在蕭鄂舟面前問他我和你其他床伴有什麼區別之類的話，尷尬到縮了縮肩膀，寧可再次對自己宣佈這個問題永久擱置。畢竟還不算太重要的事，她說回江北未必為了找他，也是真話。  
休假難得，那天阿佩午睡睡到下午四點半，睜眼看見蕭鄂舟半小時前的短信，是個地址，她花了幾秒鐘反應過來，當即一驚。  
可是陳進算不上厲害角色，他又已經有了準備，能出什麼事，居然要她接應？阿佩急匆匆地換衣服，隨便拿了件外套，口袋裝得下手槍，邊衝出門邊胡思亂想，把自己嚇出一身冷汗來。地址在碼頭，一個廢棄了的廠房，離常去的交易地點不遠。她開車過去，路上也沒見什麼異樣，反而更心驚。等停在附近了，她又看一眼信息，長出了一口氣，這麼久過去，就算發生過什麼，現在也該結束了。阿佩手心滿是冷汗，深呼吸幾次，拉過手提包，拿出槍塞在外套內袋里，下車走出兩步，發現口袋里還有個什麼，拿出來一看，居然是袋避孕套，她想也不想，塞回去。  
進去的路上她走得小心翼翼，握緊了槍。這裡聽不見一點人聲，鞋底碾過細碎的石子沙沙作響，她檢查到四樓，看見彈殼和血跡，前面左轉，進房間的門已經卸掉了，屋子中央的方柱旁有一摞集裝箱，夕陽從沒了玻璃的窗框里照進來，將拉長的影子送到她面前。她將槍攥得更緊，試探開口：「先生？」  
集裝箱後探出個人影，阿佩一口氣還沒來得及松懈，定睛一看，是幫里的小角色，半身血跡，多半是已經死了。她渾身都繃緊了，槍口微垂，轉念想想，又道：「是我……沒有別人。」那人影倒下了，和蕭鄂舟一起出現的是槍口，她隔著半個屋子與他對視：「我午睡，醒來看見消息就趕來了，先生有什麼要懷疑我的嗎？」他既然先把死人支出來，分明是防她開槍。果然，他開口：「有內鬼。」  
阿佩的臉色不太好看，但還是垂下了舉槍的手：「你懷疑我？」她迎著槍口，邁了一步，想了想，又俯身把槍放在地上，踢給他。走得近了，她才看清蕭鄂舟的現狀，難怪他格外小心。他臉上有血痕，袖子輓著，左手整個小臂外側蹭掉一層皮，衣扣也繃開了——她看著，一時走神，無意識地舔了舔嘴唇，然後才說：「我把雲幫賣了，有什麼好處？」  
蕭鄂舟看著她，眼神里看不出情緒。「今天的交易，陳進確實想劫，貨還沒驗的時候，有差佬往這邊來。這個，」他示意那個倒下的人，「是內鬼，但以他的地位，不至於知道太多。」阿佩點點頭：「所以你懷疑，有人明知他是內鬼，給他遞了消息。殺他前，問出來了嗎？」蕭鄂舟露出幾分懊惱的神色：「我讓海如帶人先走，引開差佬，我也好單獨問他。他死了是意外，但他說你才是我要找的內鬼。」  
阿佩猜不透他的意思，又邁了一步，問：「你相信了嗎？為什麼要我來？如果我是，我會一個人來嗎？」他搖搖頭：「我沒信，但覺得應該問問你。我懷疑的不是你。」頓了頓，他忽然笑了一下：「萬一是，也未必不會一個人來，也許帶了竊聽器。」她知道這句話說得已然很不認真，卻忍不住賭氣，繞過箱子，站在他眼前：「要搜嗎？」然而說完，猛地想起來口袋里還裝了個什麼，臉色就變了。  
從她現在的角度，能看見蕭鄂舟的腹肌，不很健碩，但剛好是她喜歡的那一種。阿佩忽然想，她既然貪圖美色，於今之計，上策大概是把自己賣了。此時她知道蕭鄂舟的手指已經拈住了那個小方塊，並且從他逆光的面容上看見笑意，他抽手，而她趕在他說話之前，單膝跪地，舔上了槍口，舌尖在槍管外繞圈。  
意料之外，情理之中。蕭鄂舟退了一步，倚坐在箱子上。槍口離她稍遠了些，她抬眼一瞥他，而後曲下另一條腿，右手撐地，左手扶住他握槍的手背，含住了槍管，模仿著口交的動作，槍管細得多，讓她更有餘裕活動舌頭，甚至響起水聲。他躬身問：「你就來做這個？」她退開一點，說話時吐息在槍膛里吹出氣聲：「本來不一定，現在覺得也很好。」旋即聽見他似笑非笑地噢一聲：「是很好，樂意奉陪。」  
他將槍換到左手，再擱到一邊，同時反手握住她的腕子拉她起來。阿佩絆著了，半是失足半是有意放任，跌到他懷裡，手剛好按在了要害處，順勢揉了兩把，便去解他拉鍊。蕭鄂舟捏住她的下巴，她嗅到血腥味，垂眼看見半手血跡時眼神閃爍了一下，抿著唇蹭過他的手指。蕭鄂舟抽手：「別人的，臟。」而後低頭吻她，直到她近乎缺氧，又問：「真的沒有竊聽器嗎？」阿佩咬牙：「沒有。你快點。」他笑：「就這麼急不可耐？」他的手伸到衣褲里掐住她的腰，她扭了一下：「都半個月了。」  
蕭鄂舟聞言又笑了一聲，將她的褲子褪到膝彎，手從T恤下擺探進去，解開胸罩，捻她已經硬起來的乳尖：「外套脫了，墊一下。」她剛將衣服鋪在摞起來堪堪到她腰胯高度的箱子上，便被壓著趴下去，不禁抱怨：「還說我急……」他往翹起的臀尖上一拍：「套是我隨身帶的？」她便不說話了，攥著外套意味不明地哼吟一聲，接著便感覺到一個冰冷的東西探進身體里。  
是槍管，意識到這一點時她打了個顫，旋即下意識想起身，被蕭鄂舟按住，手指撫弄過她的脊骨與腰身。冷鐵的觸感在甬道里比含在嘴裡彆扭得多，她哼了兩聲表達微弱的抗議，側腰被不輕不重地掐了一下，槍管往里搗了搗，他說：「哼什麼，水也沒少出。」頓了頓，又安撫般補充：「乖一點，我手上臟，不方便。」  
阿佩一手屈肘撐在身前，一手背過去想攔他：「既然知道……出水了，你就進來，我不要這個。」他嘖聲，捉住她胡亂摸索的手，按在槍柄上：「扶一會兒。」她卻當即就抽了出來，因為是反手，拔出時磕撞到內壁，倏然叫她腿軟。她的手有些抖，伸到旁邊放下槍，撐起身半轉過去，還沒看見他，後臀又被拍了一巴掌，聽見他說：「趴好，翹高點。」  
她很快嘗到不充分的擴張帶來的後果，頭埋在臂彎里，嗚咽出破碎的音節。蕭鄂舟被她夾得一時難以進退，蹙緊眉頭，可是眼看掌心下的腰身疼得打顫，還是耐著性子安撫：「要你擴張又不肯，現在知道疼了？放鬆。」她自知理虧，咬著衣褶，含混不清地叫「先生」，努力地吞下身後的性器。他說：「忍一忍。」而後一咬牙，挺進去，令她終於哭叫出聲來。  
快感很快壓過了疼痛，阿佩開始找回熟悉的感受，一手攥緊衣服，一手向前攀著集裝箱的邊緣，人彷彿被被釘在這方寸之地。她側過頭，從這個角度還是看不見蕭鄂舟，卻將帶著淚痕的側臉露在他視線內。按在她肩膀上的手屈指蹭著她的下頜，她低頭，舔著指節。光線暗下來，她意識到已經入夜的時候也察覺出一絲涼意，同時痙攣著絞緊了，發出半是嗚咽半是慨嘆的一聲低叫。或許是這個姿勢令她頭重腳輕，阿佩覺得暈暈乎乎地缺氧，喘了兩口氣才意識到蕭鄂舟幾乎與她一起達到高潮，這遠比他平時要快，她忍不住笑了下，轉眼就被他撈起來，倒進暖熱的懷抱里，他在她耳根問：「沒滿足你？」  
退出去的性器卻不見軟，阿佩過了片刻才想起這一點。她被抱住轉了半圈，蕭鄂舟退了半步，倚坐在箱子上，她跌向熟悉的堅硬胸膛，才想起澄清：「不是！我不……」話音未落，後半句只剩下變了調的呻吟。高潮余韻下她格外敏感，雙手攀著他的脖子，張著嘴叫不出聲，好一會兒才得以求饒：「不、不行……太深了……」  
蕭鄂舟忽然停下了，在她急促的呼吸里附耳說：「可惜沒有人聽著，否則，線路接到差館裡，叫同事都知道，佩小姐叫起來有多浪。」她的腰打顫，起初還沒反應過來，軟軟地說「不是」，而後便明白了，咬咬牙，眼裡還有生理性的淚水，模模糊糊地看他：「你先、你先動。」他沒輕易放過她，退出一點，角度刁鑽，若有若無地刺激到陰蒂，問她：「怎麼動？」她「嗚」的一聲，終於投降一般，飛快補充：「操我……嗯呃，先生快點操我，求求你……」  
她的長褲只脫了一半，腿不能完全張開，跪坐在他身上，膝蓋若即若離抵著箱子的稜，其實根本沒有支撐。在激烈的顛簸下她抱著蕭鄂舟，整個上身貼緊了，宛如掛在他身上，臉埋在他肩頸邊胡亂悶聲叫出來，而他不滿足於此，拉著她的長髮迫她仰起頭，唇舌間洩露出的聲音再無阻礙，都是不成調的無意義音節，但分明表露出她幾近崩潰的歡愉。她的手臂也快要失去力氣，只是被頂在他身前哭叫，他的手在她背後托住，可她仍然覺得沒有支點，只是要墜落。「先生饒了我……呃……」此時比起哀求，她說出的更像不經思索的助興，「饒了我，要、要壞掉了……嗯，先生，先生……」  
在她抵達高潮時蕭鄂舟拔出性器，射在她腿間，她癱軟在他懷裡，劇烈地喘息，昏昏然好一會兒，才反應過來只有一個避孕套，中途已經換掉了，仰頭瞪他：「你怎麼……」蕭鄂舟道歉卻快，說沒弄進去，她皺眉：「那也有風險！」他低頭給她收拾，說：「下次不會了。」  
阿佩此時沒力氣計較，扣好了扣子。蕭鄂舟脫下外套給她，她瞥一眼自己的，實在太狼藉，於是接過來，再撿起槍，自己往外走，拖著快散架的身體回到車上，在副駕駛蜷作一團。蕭鄂舟跟在她後面，在車外打了幾個電話，大概是善後的事，她門沒關嚴，有心要聽，聽了幾句沒見什麼特別，又禁不住走神，顯然，他不是真的懷疑她，至少今天不是，否則，「擦槍走火」，就不是現在這樣。但這樣……又算怎麼回事。  
她沒再想下去，深呼吸幾次平定了過於劇烈的心跳。蕭鄂舟打完電話，走過來替她重新關了一遍車門，才繞到另一側上車，發動時想起什麼，問她：「要買避孕藥嗎？」她搖頭：「沒事，我家裡有。」聞言他多看了她兩眼，嗯一聲。阿佩意識到氣氛詭異，眨了兩下眼，知道他可能誤會了什麼，忍不住解釋：「是平時痛經用的。」說完她就後悔，這樣刻意的撇清彷彿生怕他誤會一樣，但她之所以要解釋，還不是方才他應聲微妙的緣故……而此時蕭鄂舟看了她一眼，眼底有笑意。阿佩調整個姿勢，轉開話題：「家裡也有醫藥箱，你處理一下。」他點頭，然後調低了座椅靠背。


	6. Chapter 6

【六】

「遠海傳來聲響，又傳來聲響。這裡是個海港，我在這裡愛你。」

回家以後，阿佩拿了醫藥箱出來，轉身倒水，回來看見蕭鄂舟自己處理著，傷在左手，也不是很嚴重，不必她幫忙。她去找藥，再找了他的衣服出來，然後倚在沙發里，問他：「內鬼的事怎麼辦？」蕭鄂舟看了她一眼：「再查吧。等江南穩定了，你回來幫我。」她說：「好，別的也沒什麼，我把公司的事給陸唐。」他問：「陸唐……可信嗎？」她聽出一點刻意的遲疑，想了想：「你今天是懷疑他？他爸運白粉，躲差佬，跳海淹死了。不會是他，我和他從小就認識了，我心裡有數。」  
說到這裡，她一時感慨，嘆了口氣：「以前在碼頭，大家都好不容易。」蕭鄂舟忍不住問：「那你呢？」她歪著頭笑笑：「其實很好啦，我會玩牌啊，起初玩得不好，但是年紀小，讓人看個新鮮，後來你都知道了。而且，一直有人很照顧我的……周老闆開酒館，讓我在店裡玩；吧台的阿岳會悄悄給我檸檬汁；霞姐跟我住一起，她現在是夜總會媽媽桑，看我發達了，翻臉不認人，當初也可好了。」阿佩忽然發現了什麼，直起身，笑得眼睛亮亮的：「照顧我的人，都風生水起的，我也風生水起的。」  
蕭鄂舟看著她。客廳的燈沒有開，她剛才去臥室拿衣服，裡屋的暖黃色光線穿過走廊照在她髮頂，而廚房的白色燈光從他的背後照過來。他合上了醫藥箱，咔嗒一聲，然後說：「你是福星啊，我也風生水起。」她是真的得意，笑起來特別驕傲。這時他很突兀地說：「阿佩，我大概是喜歡你。」她的神色就僵了，頓住片刻，又笑了一下，問：「你說什麼？」  
阿佩從沒想過他會說這樣的話，蕭鄂舟沒有想過自己會這樣突兀而拙劣地說出來，他們兩個都怔了一會兒，阿佩先開口，用一種柔軟而疲憊的聲調：「我累了，明天再說好不好？」他遲疑片刻，說：「好，明天再說嗎？」她知道他想問「明天」是一種拖延還是婉拒，確定地點點頭：「再說。」  
她只是從沒想過會這樣，更不可能料想到，原來到這時候，她自己是這個反應。她喜歡蕭鄂舟，那是她一個人的事情，可是兩情相悅不一樣，太麻煩了。夜裡阿佩夢見龍潛江漲水，她遠遠地望過去，像望著海，海上生明月，這場面似曾相識，她是從沒了玻璃的破窗框里望出去的，原來是那個廢廠房的四樓，醒著的時候他們在這裡意外地做愛，而夢里阿佩站在窗前問蕭鄂舟：「你說的喜歡是什麼啊？」蕭鄂舟不回答，她就醒了。  
這個問題不公平，要她自己說喜歡是什麼，也是很費勁的難題。於是阿佩最終問的是：「我們在一起，和現在有什麼區別？」蕭鄂舟思索了一下，說：「我可以買玫瑰花回家給你。」她不可避免地感到心動，垂著視線，想要考慮卻最終只是假裝認真地考慮了一下，說：「那好啊。」然後踮腳吻他。  
等到阿佩從江南搬回來，索性直接搬到了蕭鄂舟家裡。去場子里時被小弟叫了「阿嫂」，她卻忍不住要皺眉頭：「好像是這樣但……哎，不能按以前的來嗎？」蕭鄂舟問她：「這麼討厭？」她瞪他：「聽起來像是不論什麼阿貓阿狗都可以攀上的稱呼，我才不要。」他無奈：「你去問問，之前有過什麼……」說到一半，反應過來，收了聲，阿佩翻個白眼：「是沒有，那是你還沒做龍頭。」他沒辦法，認輸，只是笑：「好，佩姐說的都對。」  
阿佩倒也沒有那麼在乎，好歹是個總揸數，不用計較小弟看她是看阿嫂還是正妹。其實本來一切都沒怎麼變，只是他們私下相處得更囂張，她搶蕭鄂舟的被子和帶浴缸的衛生間，勒令他添置全自動的洗碗機，也接受彼此癖好的契合，譬如，此時，剛進家門的她攀著蕭鄂舟的肩，告訴他：「今天穿的絲襪好舊了。」他伸手，拈著黑色的紗：「所以？」阿佩吻他的下頜：「你說呢？」話音未落，便是嘶啦的聲響。  
她原先好像沒有這麼信任他的，所以不敢太坦然，害怕太狼狽。現在不一樣。她被按在玄關櫃上，伸手從一邊的包里拿套，用牙齒撕開，裸露在空氣里的大腿觸到手掌的熱度，然後裂口被拉得更大，手指隔著一層布料捻著穴口。她扭頭，哼了兩聲，抿著套示意蕭鄂舟接過去，解放了唇齒以後問他：「撕開感覺好嗎？」他說：「像拆禮物。」壓低聲音又說：「再不快點拆，都要濕透了。」然後他解她的衣扣，手環到胸前，頓了一下，忍不住抱怨：「怎麼是這件……」  
是件漂亮的白襯衫，紐扣精緻而密密匝匝。阿佩忍不住噗嗤一笑，他哼了一聲，指尖是濕滑的，加些力氣才捻得穩而重：「還笑？那自己解，解開我再進去。」她嗯吟了幾聲，嘴上說著「怎麼這樣」，還是調整了姿勢，撐著玄關櫃，俯身去解扣子。撩撥她慾望的手指時輕時重，她下意識順著角度的變化扭腰，被他拍了一下臀尖：「不要分心，快解。」  
幾乎是在衣襟完全敞開的同時，布料撥開，性器操到深處，阿佩驚喘出聲，仰起頭，蕭鄂舟一手環過她胸前，拉下胸罩肩帶，握住胸乳，一手托著她的下巴，兩指探進唇間。她用舌頭裹住指腹，後仰在他懷裡，腿發軟，鞋跟一頓一頓。他問：「喜歡我操嗎？」她點點頭，咬著他的手指含混不清地說「喜歡」。  
蕭鄂舟調整姿勢，退出來讓她轉過身，從膝彎將她抱起來，再插入時帶出水聲。她一時找不穩支撐點，驚叫著攀緊他，低頭用牙齒掀開松垮的襯衫領子咬在他肩膀上，沒多久又因為高潮昂起頭，從喉嚨里洩出呻吟，脊背抵在玄關上。他問：「喜歡嗎？喜歡什麼？」她嗚咽著，斷斷續續答：「喜歡先生操我……也、也喜歡先生……」他頓了一下，問：「為什麼不是喜歡我也喜歡我操？」阿佩整個人都像飄著，完全沒分辨出順序的區別，直接順著他的意思重說一遍：「喜歡你，也喜歡你操。」  
好像真的沒什麼區別，不必然有時間順序或重要性的分辨，何況性事里的話，說完轉頭就忘了，不是正事。睡前蕭鄂舟跟她說：「下週五暴雨，你知道了吧？」她問：「船還能進港嗎？我本來想好了帶人去，順便看看能不能把內鬼找出來。」他沈吟片刻：「難說，那是西南來的貨，興許真會頂風冒雨地進來……再看吧。」  
最終還是沒取消，阿佩帶人乘小船冒雨去接，離約定的時間還差十幾分鐘，她接到蕭鄂舟的電話。雨聲在她周圍響得噼里啪啦，在海上，船舷上，雨衣上，震耳欲聾，她喂了兩聲，手機貼近耳朵，蕭鄂舟在那頭衝她喊：「跳船！一個小時內，我在東灘等。」  
她想也沒想，起身，接電話時手臂已經從雨衣袖子里褪出來，現在正好順勢往後拋，手機扔在水里比她下沈更快，她聽見身後的槍響，鬧哄哄一片，但此時顧不上回頭看，大概轉了個方嚮往前游。直到不得不換氣，她才浮出水面，浪潮洶湧，船已看不見了。  
她在心裡罵臟話，咬牙切齒地連蕭鄂舟一起罵了進去，「一個小時內」，但凡在水里多漂一會兒，都要被算作個死人，恐怕他現在也自身難保，邊盤算退路邊等她一小時，就叫做仁至義盡。她抹了一把臉上的水，眯著眼看歷寧的燈光，判斷風向，松了口氣，心想，上天有好生之德，她從這裡漂過去，順風順水，大概不過三十分鐘，只要保證自己不沉就好了。  
靠近岸邊時她是被蕭鄂舟撈上去的，塞進副駕，裹了一件外套。阿佩喘了會兒氣，將外套掀開來：「你白痴啊，濕淋淋裹著有什麼好處。」蕭鄂舟開車，不看她，說：「趁這段路沒人，你快點換，腳邊包里有衣服。」她低頭去翻，忽然問：「是誰？」他說：「宋海如。」阿佩扭頭瞪他，短促地冷笑一聲，停了會兒又說：「你白痴啊！」  
他沈默，又忍不住回懟她：「說得好像你能猜到一樣，這個天氣帶整整一隊不知根底的人出海，你可真是有本事。」阿佩小聲嘟囔：「誰知道能有一整隊，人不也是你雲幫的人……我之前跟你說過，你也沒說不對。」他嗤笑：「我怎麼知道你這樣會挑人。你當是賭牌，就一張底牌扣著，其他都掀開明明白白的？」她理虧，拿西裝內膽蒙著臉擦頭髮，拖著聲音長嘆一聲，問他：「現在呢，你那邊怎麼回事，現在怎麼辦？」  
蕭鄂舟嘖聲：「我倒想避一避風頭，但要是不做別的，只是避著，恐怕一年兩年里，歷寧就別想回了。」他想起什麼，問：「你上次不是說，你聽吳瞎子給我算過卦？你現在算一個讓我參考看看。」阿佩一愣：「我也沒學怎麼算啊，這個我不會。」他便啓發她：「你不是拿算書認字，都會背了嗎，有沒有和現在差不多的……刮風打雷什麼的？」她皺眉：「你真信這個啊……」他說：「沒有，找找思路。」  
阿佩認真想了想，說：「雷在天上，大壯，江闊渡無船，驚濤恐拍天，月斜雲淡處，音信有人傳……還挺合適，不過，是個下下簽。」他頓了頓：「音信有人傳……還有別的嗎？你挑個上簽背，現在又沒有籤筒，你想起什麼，興許就算數了。」她撲哧一笑，說：「還真有，風行水上，利涉大川，雲靜日當中，光輝到處通，道途逢水順，千裡快如風。上上簽，夠不夠？」不等他答，她自己又說：「好像也有點道理，一個是月斜雲淡，江闊無船，一個是光輝通透，道途水順，那就……找艘船，然後出國？也不對，就算出了國也……」  
蕭鄂舟猛地抬手止住她，她莫名其妙：「啊？」他說：「你說得對，不愧是福星。就這樣，我們去把西南來的那艘貨船劫了。」阿佩似乎意識到什麼，問：「你是偷渡來的歷寧吧，之前是不是……」他打斷：「那個太複雜，我回頭跟你說。」她「哦」一聲，又說：「沒事，不說也行。」他問：「要是我回去……可能會死呢？」阿佩愣了愣：「都來混社團了，不是天天都可能會死嗎。不過你要是故意的，要麼編個故事，讓我心裡有數，要麼，編個分手理由也行。」  
蕭鄂舟就笑了：「知道了，有了船就編。」她邊往手槍里裝子彈，邊問：「編哪個啊？」他又笑：「編故事啦。」


	7. Chapter 7

【七】

「愛上一個人就像是創造一種宗教，而那種宗教所信仰的神是靠不住的。」

後來阿佩聽到了那個故事。  
從前有個名門世家的大小姐和人私奔，效仿卓文君當壚賣酒，卻得罪了當地的霸王，一家三口被趕出了那個城市。那霸王還嫌不夠，想買凶殺人，男人死了，大小姐和孩子被河匪頭子救下，她見河匪彬彬有禮，不似歹徒，既是為了生計，也不免日久生情，便嫁給了他。河匪曾經喪妻，有個兒子，但待她好，甚至將她的孩子也視同己出。她的孩子特別聰明，在河匪的寨子里長大，會打槍，能販毒，最知道怎麼躲開老戰場里埋著的地雷。可是她不行，在孩子十五歲那年，她被炸斷了腿，寨子里醫藥不足，救不了她。臨終前，她告訴孩子，其實河匪就是那個兇手。  
她讓孩子悄悄離開這裡，以免在她亡故以後被河匪殺死。孩子沒有照做，而是告訴河匪，他想要出去闖蕩，回到了母親曾經被趕出的那個城市，用了幾年的時間在那個城市建立起自己的勢力，但是，不知道是不是類似的事情多到不足為奇，那個城市裡沒有人聽說過他母親的故事。他沒有與河匪撕破臉，寨子還是他重要的貨源地，後來河匪老了，已經不再管事，但是，河匪的兒子，他曾經的兄弟，似乎想與他叛變的下屬聯手殺了他。他對母親的故事疑惑已久，忍不住要趁這個機會，回寨子里，也許還有機會知道，究竟是怎麼一回事。  
阿佩盤腿坐在甲板上，問：「故事是編的嗎？」蕭鄂舟便很認真地看著她，說：「是啊。」她嘆了口氣，又問：「先生，世上會不會有人，為了知道一個對錯不重要的真相，甘願冒著死掉的風險啊？」他說：「好像是有的。」她聳肩，最終接受了，說：「好吧，反正……我們也挺厲害的，去個河匪寨子，未必就死了。」蕭鄂舟看她的眼神一下子變得奇怪，他問：「我什麼時候說要和你一起去了？」她莫名其妙地與他對視：「啊，那你是專門帶我來領略東南亞風情的嗎？」  
他沒憋住，先笑出聲來，緩了緩才說：「我不帶你來，你都要淹死了。」她撇撇嘴：「既然沒淹死，跟你去又怎麼了……」他打斷：「不行。」她也不廢話，站起來，轉身回船艙里去了。  
當天船停在一個小村鎮邊，村鎮看著很熱鬧，旅店裡甚至有個中國來的旅遊團。導遊看見他們，大有他鄉遇故知的架勢，上來攀談，蕭鄂舟說，他們是自己包船來觀光的，然後指指她，誇張地跟導遊做口型：冷戰啦。導遊大笑，拍拍他的肩膀，表示愛莫能助，走了。阿佩白了他一眼，仍然不說話。  
旅店的女主人好像和蕭鄂舟是舊識，兩人交談了幾句，不是中文，阿佩沒聽懂，看著窗外，假裝出神。蕭鄂舟拉她上樓，說：「我以前從寨里出來辦事，總來她家的店裡。她問我，這麼漂亮的女孩子，是不是我女朋友……」阿佩忍不住，開口：「你剛剛否認了，我聽得出來。」他無奈，答：「那是下一個問題啊，她說你運氣很好，我說不是這樣，我運氣才好。」她嗤聲：「我又聽不懂，還不是由得你編，被你賣了還幫著數錢呢。」  
蕭鄂舟進了房門，嘆口氣，靠在牆上：「阿佩，這邊稍偏僻點的林子里都埋過地雷，不知道炸過沒有，真的很危險。」她皺著眉，沒有說話，他又說：「踩上去就炸沒了，比淹死的水鬼還難看，我去地府都找不到你的。」阿佩看他許久，終於長出了一口氣，她已經知道他的母親是這樣去世的。此時她選擇妥協，閉上眼，抱住他。  
這就算是和好了。以後的幾天，她索性半點不管他打算怎麼做，好像真是來觀光。不太熱的午後阿佩躺在外面樹蔭下的吊床上看書，是本英文詩集，旅店女主人剛才路過，看她百無聊賴，找來遞給她的。她道了謝，其實沒什麼心情翻，也不全看得懂，雖然翻了幾頁，想起剛來那天蕭鄂舟的話，忍不住把書往臉上一蒙，聞到舊紙張和空氣里濕熱的味道。旋即有手指將書冊挑開了，蕭鄂舟在河邊繞了一圈回來，問她：「在看什麼？讓我也聽聽。」她眨眨眼，眼神不拐彎，只看著眼前的詩，慢慢讀出來：「I offer you the bitterness of a man who has looked long and long at the lonely moon……」  
她讀得有些磕絆，蕭鄂舟湊過來看，忽然跳到後面的段落，念：「I am trying to bribe you with uncertainty, with danger, with defeat. 」阿佩愣了一會兒，垂下視線：「你剛剛去問回寨的船了？」回答是顯而易見的，不等他開口，她順著詩里的意思說：「Bribe me. Now. Please. 」  
天旋地轉，她雙臂攀住他的脖頸，將話頭重新撥轉回去：「什麼時候回去？你真的不帶我？」蕭鄂舟頓了一下，屋檐將陽光隔開，她接著說：「就算你真的不像我跟你一起，也總得讓我知道點什麼……」木板樓梯踩著吱吱嘎嘎地響，她的思緒一點沒閒著，直到回了屋被拋在床上。床板又響了一陣，她嘶聲，但剛才的問句還在舌尖，沒有臨時改口：「你到底……」他抬眼看她，帶著半真半假的不耐煩：「你就打算跟我說這個？」阿佩舔舔嘴唇，從善如流：「行，春宵苦短，做完再說。」鞋子掉在地板上，震得她又嘶了一聲：「你輕點，大白天的……」  
他低笑出聲，手從寬松的吊帶裙襬伸進去，揉弄她的乳房，邊意味深長地反問：「輕點？」阿佩熟稔地在他面前敞開自己，微微挺著上半身，胸乳在他手心裡，唇舌送到他面前：「聲音輕點，操我不用。」聞言他手上加力，捻得她瑟縮一下：「那是你記得輕點才對。」旋即吻上她的唇，舌尖裹住她的，良久才松開。她仰面躺著喘氣，臉色潮紅，一邊吊帶滑落，裙擺掀到小腹。在他抬起身時自己拉下底褲，仰頭見蕭鄂舟衝她晃了晃安全套的包裝盒：「還剩三個。」  
她瞪大了眼睛：「你要全……」蕭鄂舟已經拆了一個戴上：「是啊，不然浪費。」他拉開細白的腳腕，而後手指毫不費力地抽插兩下，在滑膩的水聲中問：「不想要麼？」她屈膝勾住他的腰，眼神與動作都是直白的邀請，而到了性器沒入時還是洩露出一聲低吟。這回他沒等她緩過勁便動了起來，她皺著眉仰首哼吟出聲，轉眼就聽見耳邊的調笑：「輕點聲，大白天的。」她倏然咬住了下唇，將呻吟咽回去，連呼吸也一同屏住，又在被撞上敏感點時喘出聲。此時蕭鄂舟低頭吻她，用舌尖將下唇從齒列間解救出來，同時緩慢而用力地舂搗在最刺激的那一點，再將破碎的呻吟含在嘴裡。  
阿佩被撞得腰腿發軟，身體早已習慣了那個形狀，但這樣缺乏漸進又過於強烈的快感還是令她感到崩潰般的刺激，她睜眼，視野里閃閃爍爍，都是生理性的淚水，看不清什麼。然而蕭鄂舟非但沒有留給她時間適應的意思，甚至又加快了速度。  
太過了，她一度想要求饒，卻終究沒有。激烈遠勝往日的性事讓她格外深切地意識到別離在即，於是不由自主地想要沈溺於這場狂歡。此時她已無暇顧及壓低聲音，而歪打正著的是，她仰起脖子，張著嘴，已經叫不出聲，只剩下胸膛的起伏和腰身的戰慄。蕭鄂舟在她頸側留下印跡，沿著吊帶滑脫的一側肩膀、鎖骨再到胸乳，都是唇吻與嚙咬的痕跡。她伸手扶著他的肩膀，說不清是推拒還是輓留，終於沙啞地喊了一聲「先生」。他咬住她的耳垂，含混地說「我在」，而後射出來，補充：「第一次。」  
在喘息的餘裕間她將吊帶剝落，撐起身，好將礙事的布料脫開，而後又癱倒下去，很快她意識到自己在等他，於是她側過頭去，四目相對，她在蕭鄂舟的注視下屈膝張開，雙手握住了小腿，然後舔了舔嘴唇。並不見軟的性器抵在入口，他問：「'在邀請我？」她閉上眼：「是呀，我在邀請你進來。」  
眼前只有明暗的變化，內里被填滿的時候她吸了一口氣，仰面索吻，將呻吟堵在唇齒間，耳畔都是喘息與床板吱呀。過了一會兒，她忽然慨嘆般問：「我離不開你了，怎麼辦啊……要不，先生、先生臨走前，幹死我吧？」語調輕巧而微妙，以至於蕭鄂舟起初甚至沒能分辨出其中幾分調情幾分對計劃的試探，頓了頓才湊近道：「離不開我，還是離不得男人？」他撞得她癱軟身子驚叫了半聲，旋即咬著她的唇將後半截吞下去，壓低聲音又說：「佩小姐這樣的尤物，又是雲幫的阿嫂，要什麼沒有，難道還愁沒人操？」  
她其實早猜到他的動作，心裡有了防備，適應得很快，甚至有餘力挑釁般地絞緊內壁；然而這樣的一番話是出乎她預料的，她想了想，喘氣時帶笑，斷斷續續回嘴：「你是、你是要我出去養男人？雲幫的阿嫂，還要等著別人……呃啊……第、第二次。」  
她根本就是故意的。蕭鄂舟咬牙意識到這點，退出來時伸手往她腰際掐了一把。她軟綿綿地呻吟著，連擰身躲一躲的力氣都欠奉，渾身卸力癱平了，開始討饒：「不要了吧……好累。」他哼一聲：「你說累就累了？別是騙我的，出去再跟別人說我不行，都餵不飽你。」他拉過她的手按在自己胯下，她順勢套弄了沒兩下，性器便又蓄勢待發。阿佩扭頭在床上蹭蹭額角的汗水，表情看起來可憐巴巴的，拖著聲音說「沒有」，接著就被他撈起來，抱在懷裡。她隱約猜到什麼，沒來得及反應，攬著她腰身的手臂一松，她便從堅硬的性器上直接坐了下去，她雖摟著他的脖子，手上卻沒什麼力氣，半點緩衝的作用都沒起到，唯一的努力便是將呻吟埋在了他的頸窩里。  
等到再被抱著腰提起來的時候她開始慌了，方才還記得收緊內壁好讓他快點結束，說不要時也沒真的期望他能就此停下，然而此時，卻是真的驚慌失措，一疊聲叫著先生先生，最後還是結束於卡在嗓子里的無聲尖叫。蕭鄂舟終於肯給她喘息的空閒，不輕不重地咬著鎖骨，忽然嘆了一口氣，說：「養了別人也可以，但不許叫他們先生。」她軟在他懷裡，搖頭，幾乎帶著哭腔：「不養不養，沒、沒有別人。」他又抱她起身，動作慢而穩，好讓她感覺到遞進的空虛，而後在只剩尖端時定住不動，果然，沒多久，她咬著唇下意識扭了一下腰。他低笑：「那誰來操你？」  
「先生，只有先生……先生操我，我、我只等先生操。」她答得飛快，做好了準備，卻沒有意料中的下墜，蕭鄂舟問她：「那我要是死了呢？」她皺皺眉頭，思緒亂作一團，卻還是勉強認真地想了想，才答：「那，先生快點轉世，十八年後還來得及……」聞言他一下笑出聲，淺淺地吻她的唇，慢慢放她坐下。她發出被填滿的喟嘆，聽見他說：「阿佩，我想聽別的，你喜不喜歡我？」她喘息著，垂下眼，忽然沒敢看他，在他有力的動作中，聲音輕得幾乎要被肉體不重的碰撞蓋過去：「我愛你。」  
「沒聽清。」  
她笑了笑，抱緊了他，湊近：「我愛你，先生……我愛你。」  
第三次．他的唇貼著她的，答以同樣的三個字。她閉上眼，與他接吻，直到因缺氧而眩暈。  
而後阿佩便只覺得身心俱疲，彷彿經歷了一場多麼困難的戰役，再開口還是有氣無力的：「你能回來嗎？不是真打算轉世再來吧？」他說：「三天後，上午十點，去渡口找一個叫老鬼的，帶好槍，來接我。」她倏然抬眼：「能接到嗎？」他說：「我盡力。」而後低頭吻她的眉眼，翻了個身，又轉回來，不知從哪裡拿出一枚戒指套在她左手，重復那句話：「我愛你。」阿佩驚醒般抬手，看著鑽石在殘陽里亮晶晶地發光，好一會兒才問：「你確定戴中指嗎？」  
「確定了，等我回來再換，」蕭鄂舟拉起她的手，暗示性地吻在無名指的指節，卻還是嘆了一口氣，「我必須回去，沒有辦法的事情……回不來，就算了，隨你處置。」


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 预警，接下来两章都十分令人萎靡，反正我把我自己雷到了……

【八】

「是知道別人獨睡時自己不該獨醒，是渴望進入夢境而又不能成眠，是對活著和還將繼續活下去的恐懼，是懵懵懂懂熬到天明。」

三天後，阿佩沒接到人。  
老鬼陪她等了半天，走了，她和船在河灣漂著，一天後老鬼再來，她說再等等，又過了一天，她問：「寨子怎麼進？」老鬼說：「有地雷，我不敢進，也不敢讓你進。阿舟說，我給你指路，他做鬼都不會放過我的。」她抬手指了個方向：「是那邊，對不對？」老鬼嘆氣：「唉……你等下。」說著，轉身撿了塊石頭，往她手指的地方扔過去，空地上就炸開了。  
阿佩臉色不變，扭頭看他，說：「你扔石頭的地方，有個標記，是準備好了的。」頓了頓，打量他臉色，猛地拔出槍來指著他，又說：「還不行？那這樣呢，別等他做鬼了，我現在能讓你去做鬼。」他顯然根本不相信她會開槍，搖搖頭，撥開槍口：「你都能看出是準備好的標記，怎麼就不明白有多危險？你想等等也沒什麼，先回鎮子住下，慢慢等，不也是一樣……」  
她本來也沒指望靠威脅起效，放下槍，忽然說：「你知道蕭鄂舟為什麼從歷寧回來嗎——他混社團，當老大，自己白痴信錯人，活不下去了，喪家犬似的。」老鬼怔了怔，不知她什麼意思，她手裡轉著戒指圈，取下來，似乎作勢要往水里扔，但沒有，只是攥在手心裡，接著說：「歷寧的地盤，起碼有一半，也是我打出來的。我不在這裡浪費時間，我回歷寧去。」  
老鬼一愣，完全沒想到還有這個轉折，怔怔送她回旅店，打聽那個旅遊團，得知不順路，想想又另外安排了船。旅店女主人問他情況，他便說了，正好阿佩從樓上下來，將他們兩個人來回看了幾眼，問：「說我嗎？」女人說了句什麼，她聽出語氣不善，問老鬼，老鬼遲疑片刻才給她翻譯：「她說……你都不哭。」阿佩頓了頓，甚至笑了一下：「什麼時候不能哭，何必趕著現在啊。」  
她沒有哭，來不及哭。回到歷寧，阿佩在算命吳瞎子家裡躲了半夜，瞎子本來不想收留她，不知道為什麼，她轉身走了兩步，又被叫回來。她還有閒心問瞎子是不是算出什麼，瞎子不理她。後半夜周恆的人找來，場面混亂，吳瞎子死了。她逃出來，咬著牙跌跌撞撞走小道，懷著聽天由命的念頭回蕭鄂舟家裡去，鑰匙居然還在門墊子底下。她幾乎是砸進門裡的，關了門，松開了團成一團按在後腰的外套，看了看手上的血，知道沒法耽擱，爬去客廳拿醫藥箱。只是切線傷，還不至於剛回來就送命——若真是死在這兒，等蕭鄂舟回來開門，恐怕要被嚇死，不過在那之前，恐怕鄰居聞到異味要報警。她忍不住要笑，疼得笑不出，撞著沙發扶手發洩般嘶喊出聲，依然沒有哭。  
然而這裡不能久留，地址不算隱秘，等她回來了的消息傳開，恐怕遲早有人能找到。天亮以前她撥了陸唐的電話，好在陸唐看見她，居然很高興，接她去江南，路上問她這段時間的經歷，她猶豫，不知道怎麼概括，他問蕭鄂舟在哪，她也答不出，陸唐看了她兩眼，不說話了。  
阿佩後來才知道，宋海如奪權以後，鎮不住，歷寧就散了，如今是陸唐、余三水、周恆、宋海如幾人各自為政。她住在陸唐家養傷，後悔與日俱增，漸漸意識到一無所有就回來的決定有多莽撞，但也已經晚了。她一直忍到傷好，問陸唐賬目，陸唐嘖聲：「佩姐，這邊不是早交給我了，你放心。」她笑笑：「行，那不礙著你了，我出去租房。」  
如今的條件再怎樣，總比在碼頭的時候好。阿佩想得開，卻難免感到走投無路。她搬出去當天，周恆的人就找來了，說要與她談生意。她不禁訝異：「周老闆覺得我還有什麼可以拿來談的？」馬仔傳話說：「佩小姐當初怎麼從蕭鄂舟手裡討的江南，如今也還是一樣。」她愣了好一會兒，才明白周恆的意思，幾近於恍然大悟：原來坐館搞砸了，還可以坐台。  
沒想到晚上陸唐又來了，跟她說已有別人知道了這裡，恐怕不安全，要不還是住他那裡去。阿佩這下全明白過來了，心裡冷笑，卻只是低著頭跟他說：「租都租了，他們也不能拿我怎樣。我知道你是好心……沒什麼事的話，進來坐會兒吧？要是有人來，也能幫幫我。」  
房子太小了，勉強隔出餐臥廚衛，兩個人未免嫌擠。留客的意思昭然若揭，陸唐閃身進來，吻她，脫兩人的衣服。阿佩沒有拒絕，或者可以稱作順從，被壓在床上，望著天花板分開雙腿。她大概低估了前戲的意義，在性器插入時疼得叫了出來。陸唐一手按住她的肩膀，一手掐著大腿，說：「你放鬆一點。」開始沒什麼技巧地橫衝直撞。她喘了口氣，抬手咬住了自己的小臂。  
陸唐抬頭看看她，問：「很疼嗎？」她皺著眉，搖搖頭。他拉開她的手，她哼吟著，手往上伸了伸，又橫在身側，攥緊床單，說：「沒事，你、你繼續。」他又問：「真的沒事？」拽起她的手環在自己背後。她半握起拳，拿手腕側面抵著他的後肩，答：「沒事的……阿唐，快一點。」  
被內射的時候阿佩抖了一下，低叫出來，喘息未定，抬手推他，用軟綿綿的聲調催他出去。陸唐退開，看著白濁的液體被帶出些許，掐了掐她的腿根，問：「怎麼不好好含著？」她側身屈起腿，聲音仍是軟的：「阿唐，我不想懷孕，好麻煩的。」他笑了一聲，說：「你明天出門的時候記得買藥吃不就好了，或者要我買嗎，錢夠不夠？」她答：「沒事，我自己去。現在還夠用的，不夠我找你。」  
陸唐兩根手指在她身下又探了一回，然後遞到她嘴邊，她舔乾淨了，他又在她臉上抹了兩下，接著起身：「我去洗澡。」她嗯聲，陸唐走了兩步，忽然轉頭，問：「你到了沒有，是不是裝的？」她一愣，抬眼笑笑：「不是啊，真的。」等到陸唐洗完出來，看見她抱著被子蜷成一團，不知是不是在睡，他推推她的肩膀，阿佩扭頭，他說：「我這就走了……熱水器好像壞了，水是冷的，我明天叫人來給你修吧。」她用力眨了兩下眼，點點頭。  
安撫完陸唐，過了幾天，阿佩一個人去見周恆，問他：「周老闆什麼意思呀？」周恆說：「上次叫人傳話，還不夠清楚嗎？」她便冷笑：「還真是不清楚，江南的場子有一個是一個，在我手底下的，收數的日子一分錢也沒少過。怎麼就成我和誰討的了？何況，就算我曾經討過，今天也能找周老闆討江南的地盤嗎？」周恆見她說到正題，不理會此前的鋪墊，說：「地盤是沒有，不過，佩小姐日後來來往往，難免要過碼頭的吧？」  
阿佩嗤聲：「我人從碼頭回來，是憑本事躲的追殺，躲了第一次沒死，第二次第三次也不用從你手裡討；至於貨，我又沒有，那我過碼頭做什麼？」周恆似乎在思忖後半句的可信度，頓了頓才說：「你要是真甘心，今天也不來了。」她笑笑：「我是相信周老闆大方，也相信以你的本事，還有更上台面的籌碼。」他說：「好，我就講得直接點，我的堂口每週三進貨，屆時請佩小姐來玩，至於貨，見者有份，我出這個數；佩小姐要從碼頭過路，親自來招呼一聲，凡事好說。」  
她盯著他的手勢，短促地冷笑了一聲：「果然大方。周老闆，你圖什麼？」周恆搖搖頭：「大方談不上，好玩罷了，誰不是花錢買開心——叫雞也花錢的。」阿佩抿了一下唇，點頭：「行，就這樣，週三我會來。」她起身要走，到了門口被攔下，周恆在背後說：「佩小姐，不付定金嗎？」她攥了一下手包鍊子，轉身說：「貨我也沒見著，憑什麼？」  
說話間，阿佩倏然從包里拿了槍，卻不舉起，垂在身側。他笑笑：「怎麼還帶著槍。」她答：「單刀赴會，也得有刀啊。我是不想開槍的，周老闆的地盤，我佔不了便宜，何況，談也談完了，不用現在開打吧？」周恆揮揮手示意人退開，卻說：「是這個道理，但既然談完了，佩小姐何必吝嗇一天兩天的。」她笑笑：「不是吝嗇，只是告訴你一聲，歷寧地界隨便哪個場子，我想來就來，想走也能走。」  
周恆挑眉，不置可否，在她轉身前又開口：「對了，我妹妹托我問一聲，佩小姐是不是殺了蕭鄂舟——不回答也行，我只是帶個話。」阿佩頓住腳步，垂下視線，想了想：「這話輪不到周老闆問我吧？令妹想要尋仇，不妨先查一查，我離開歷寧那天晚上，要接的貨是誰動了手腳。」他說：「那是佩小姐的事情，不相干的。」她嗤聲，扭頭便走，最後甩下一句：「那和她周容容就更不相干了。」


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 惹，这章还在我自己的雷区狂舞，当事人就是十分后悔

【九】

「那個時候的千言萬語，我都將親手從記憶里滌除蕩盡。」

阿佩試過進賭場，剛進門，被陸唐的手下客客氣氣請出來。當天陸唐來她家裡的時候，她倚在窗邊抽煙，是最近才有的習慣。陸唐皺著眉過來，劈手將半支煙奪了。她扭頭，問：「賭場我進不得？」他冷笑：「誰不知道佩姐牌技好，出神入化，我招待不起。你要是缺錢，說一聲就是了。」說到後面，語氣已經緩和下來。  
她不理，轉身要走：「我M期，你回去吧。」他忍不住動氣，拽住她的手腕：「我來找你，就只能是為了睡覺嗎？」阿佩看他，似乎覺得這話匪夷所思：「不然呢？你無非嫖半宿付錢走人……」話音未落，被扇了一耳光，她想還手，因為太過出乎意料而慢了半拍，他屈膝頂在她肚子上，疼得她躬身跌坐在地下。他說：「你當自己是婊子，還立什麼牌坊。下面不行，那就用嘴啊。」  
陸唐拖了她一截，坐到椅子上。她臉色發白，想起某些不太愉快的片段，這下知道後悔，放軟聲調求他：「阿唐，我知道錯了，不該說那些話招惹你生氣……阿唐，我真的不會。」他拉開拉鍊，哼了一聲：「晚了，不會也得會。張嘴。」她遲疑片刻，被捏著下巴抬起頭來，皺著眉，終於說：「你鬆手，我……」後面卻剎住了沒說，調整了姿勢，跪在他腿間湊上去，伸出舌頭試探地舔著已經勃起的前端。  
他等不及，指使：「嘴張大，吞下去。」她頓了頓，照做。陸唐忽然想起什麼，坐直了，抓住她的頭髮，補充：「牙齒收好。」阿佩開始乾嘔，掙扎中果然證明他的擔心有理有據，他拉緊了她的頭髮，威脅：「不至於要我把你下巴卸了吧？」她頓住了，旋即又嘔了一下。他嘖聲，索性按著她的腦袋頂到深處，她閉緊眼，仍然抑制不住，嘔得渾身發抖，理智漸漸稀薄。  
直到她快要窒息的時候陸唐射在她喉嚨里，松開手。她伏在地上，嗆咳著，沒多久，陸唐又拽她抬頭，看她慘白的臉上眼淚和精液混在一起，然後慢條斯理地數了幾張鈔票，忽然問：「蕭鄂舟沒操過你的嘴？」她近於冷笑地哼了一聲，偏開視線，懶得答，心道他倒是想，可惜見不得這個場面。  
陸唐把錢甩給她，起身走人。她偏頭看他背影，忍不住咬著牙想彈孔在那裡炸開的樣子，然而終究在心裡勸住了自己，不說招惹上差館太麻煩，他的貨路、賬目她也沒摸清，為了一時洩憤，也太虧了。  
後來她見周恆時，狀若無意地打聽陸唐的貨路，說了沒兩句，周恆反應過來，陡然住口，她瞪大眼睛，帶三分笑意：「周老闆，不用這麼防著我吧？我就是在江南興風作浪，又不動你的地盤。」他伸手在她胸前揉捏，問：「陸唐怎麼惹你生氣了，要動他？」阿佩仰起頭，看著天花板，答：「談不上，他就是貪心不足，江南是我的，當初交給他打理，也不能隨便他搶啊。」喘了一口氣，趁熱打鐵：「周老闆先幫我這回，江北的事……我畢竟和宋海如結了大仇，等發達了，反正不會讓你虧本。」  
周恆想想不對，說：「宋海如只是逼走了蕭鄂舟，怎麼成了你的仇——這論調不像你啊？」她答：「我又不是拿他立牌坊。要不被他逼走了大佬，我還安心當著總揸數。」頓了頓又抱怨：「怎麼你們一個兩個的都愛和我說他，再說，不如去找他上牀。」周恆愣了一下，才意識到後一句指的是誰，不禁笑出聲來，邊笑邊沒什麼誠意地隨口敷衍：「行行，下次不說了。」  
阿佩沒想到那天回家就看見陸唐在屋裡。她雖然早有心理準備，知道他遲早會發現，但事到眼前，還是忍不住緊張了一會兒，還沒來得及問他怎麼來了，陸唐先開口，問：「從周恆那裡回來？」她想起上次的經歷，心有餘悸，偏偏槍在屋裡，現在發怵也沒用，隔著半個屋子看他，答：「是啊。」他哼聲，走近，伸手像是要扯她衣領，她知道領口有沒遮住的紅痕，抬手攥住他手腕，咬牙：「不用看了，睡了。」他頓了頓，說：「今天是周恆接貨的日子，他給你多少好處——你還真是出來賣的。」她甩開他的手：「那又怎樣？」  
陸唐冷笑，說：「樓下小巷子另一頭不遠，是霞姐的夜總會。你想賣，乾脆過去接客。」她皺皺眉，問：「你什麼意思？」他提高了些許音量：「你有本事去啊，你當婊子，我由你開個價。」阿佩沒忍住，問他：「我要公司的賬目呢？」他似乎驚到了，瞪著眼。她低頭看了一眼時間：「去就去。」轉身出門。  
她還記得這家夜總會的招牌，只是不知道搬了地方，原來這麼近。這時是凌晨四點，客人都要散了，門口的接待小姐也快下班，阿佩走過去，對她笑笑，說：「我找霞姐，麻煩告訴她，蕭楚佩有事求她。」這時候的大廳人來人往，她是故意的，因為遲早要傳風言風語，不如趁人多的時候跟他們看個現場好戲。  
孟霞眯著眼睛打量她，最終說：「可以是可以，但我們這兒廟小，掛單沒什麼，但請不起佛。」她低頭笑笑，說：「我知道的，不會讓霞姐難做。」孟霞揮揮手讓看熱鬧的散了，阿佩以為她要問自己為什麼來，但是沒有，孟霞說，以後單獨給她開間房，住著也行。她道謝，說：「那我一定幫霞姐多賣兩瓶酒。」  
最後孟霞想起什麼，又囑咐她：「我這兒的頭牌，阿柳，脾氣不好，你當是給我面子，別招她。」她詫異，問：「我是不是得罪過她，你還特意跟我說？」孟霞說：「還真是。阿柳是……是舟哥最初交往過的，有天正在場子里喝著，聽說你有事，人就走了，後來阿柳鬧脾氣，他倆也就掰了。」阿佩愣了好一會兒，又問時間，才想起來，那時候她剛與他合作，去別的賭場，失了手，要不是有人說了一句好像是那個誰的馬子，恐怕當場就要被廢了。後來蕭鄂舟趕過來，鬧了一場，還寬慰她，說他鬧過了也一樣，傳出去英雄救美，又不顯得針對他們，不算她辦砸事。她手腕上被勒了細鐵絲吊起來，磨破了，半個小臂是血，害怕傷到筋骨，去診所一路上都在哭，好在處理及時，現在居然一點痕跡都沒有了。阿佩笑了笑，說：「知道了，我躲著她。」孟霞分明還想問她，開了個頭，她站起來，說：「霞姐，沒什麼事的話，我先回去了。」  
回家的時候陸唐已經不在了，第二天也沒來，她想不通他的意思，索性真的去坐台，反正也都差不多。過了幾天陸唐才又過來，居然只是把賬目拋給她就走，讓她懷疑是不是遇上了什麼大事，然而問周恆，又似乎沒有。她本來也懶得應付，這樣剛好，便也由他去了。等到翻完賬目，從記錄和數字裡拼出個大致的推測，才打電話給他：「你最近什麼意思啊？」  
當時他直接掛了電話，傍晚卻過來了。阿佩還沒出門，本來也有所預料，等他來了，一點也不意外。陸唐說：「之前是我心情不好，不是有意的。」她拖長音調「噢」一聲，問：「現在心情好了，不說我是婊子了？」他噎了一下，說：「不是的，我真的不是有意，你別怪我。」頓了頓，下血本似的補充：「佩姐，公司是你的，我沒想搶。」她聽著好笑，沒表露出來，說：「沒想搶就沒想吧，你繼續打理。」  
陸唐沒聽出她的意思，又問：「我、我是真的……哎，你不生我氣了？」她噗嗤一笑：「我早知道你是這個樣子的，還生什麼氣？」頓了頓，解釋：「不論公司還是堂口，是我給你管的，從來都是我的東西，我總不至於和外人聯手來對付你。真出了事，你跟我說了，難道我還因為跟你賭氣，放著真金白銀不管嗎？」陸唐滿口稱是，接著說：「但我和佩姐道歉是認真的，不是為了求你幫忙。」她說：「行，知道了。」接著陸唐吻她，從頸側開始試探，再到唇舌。  
那天阿佩看見陸唐背後的紋身，是一對牡丹花，她想起這是雙花紅棍的老規矩，如今已經沒什麼人真的這樣做了，她想起陸唐曾經是她手下最能幹的打仔，也許是那時候就紋了的，只是她一直不知道。還想起點別的，忍不住笑了一下。牡丹捨命不捨花，曾經她是這麼揣測的，陸唐也會這樣想嗎，對他而言花又意味著什麼，是她嗎，她要殺他嗎？她正胡思亂想，陸唐問她笑什麼，她搖搖頭：「沒事呀，今天還挺高興的。」  
以後的日子就沒什麼稀奇的了，她大多數週三去見周恆，有時有別人，折騰大半天，回來睡得昏天黑地；其他時候有空去孟霞的夜總會，習慣站在樓梯轉角處，聽見迎賓小姐的聲音就知道有人來，並且能在來客注意到她之前打量對方，又不至於在大廳里被挑挑揀揀。夜總會有各種各樣的人與流言，她甚至睡過差館的新秀；還有的時候，陸唐會來，偶爾喝醉會發瘋，通常則很好應付，也會說起公司或堂口的事。  
她總想殺死所有人，又總是情不自禁地，在最寂寞的時候挑出一個兩個來原諒，陸唐常常被原諒，心平氣和的時候她吻他，吻他的紋身，假設自己殺了他會後悔。阿佩有時還會想起蕭鄂舟，像過敏一樣不舒服，也許真的開始對這個名字過敏，難受的程度並不過分，但癢得心裡怎麼都定不住。這樣的時候漸漸變少，但是，她要佈局將江南的地盤拿回來，總是難免想起他以前的謀劃和種種想法，躲不過去。  
可那已經是很遙遠的事情了。


	10. Chapter 10

【十】

「我給你一個從未有過信仰的人的忠誠。我給你我設法保全的我自己的核心。」

阿佩醒來的時候滿頭冷汗，聽見窗外的雨聲，難怪做的是暴雨夜的噩夢。她忍不住又想起離開歷寧的那天，暴雨，跳江，水聲震耳欲聾。不能再想下去了，她把臉埋在掌心裡長出了一口氣，然後起身洗漱。廁所的燈壞了一半，光線昏暗，她懶得修，得過且過，反正整個屋子都是這樣湊合著的，她將此解釋為一種臥薪嚐膽。  
其實快收網了，最多還有一個月。她本來想，這邊的事情結束以後抽空重走那條水路，然而，人家那是葉落歸根，輪不到她千里扶柩。這樣想想，也就沒什麼意思了。晚飯是和陸唐在街邊攤吃的，她忽然問：「以前的那些大佬，坐穩了以後都有些什麼事做啊？」陸唐很詫異地看她，顯然覺得是胡話：「哪有坐穩了的？除非退下來……你要是累了，就別管了，也行。」她笑笑，權當聽不出試探意味，擱下筷子：「還好，累了再說。行了，我去夜總會。」  
陸唐一如既往地欲言又止，她也當作沒看見。雖說她現在不太缺錢，但是為了讓陸唐相信，她把從周恆那裡收來的一分不留全投進了公司，手頭閒錢不多，卻還想在收網前攢個鑽戒。原先的那個剛回來時賣了，她有時想起來，總覺得後悔，說不清緣由，就想再買一個。  
阿佩到了夜總會，在休息室補妝又碰到阿柳，對方仍然堅持不懈地不給她好臉色，她沒當回事，到夜場開始熱鬧的時候，理了理頭髮走出去，仍是站在慣常的樓梯轉角。今天也沒什麼特別，她看了幾個人過去，是別人相熟的，犯不著去搶，然而沒過多久，聽見急促的腳步聲。阿佩有些訝異，聽迎賓小姐的意思是生客，她禁不住好奇，倚著樓梯扶手，探頭去看，乍一見倒很熟悉。  
她愣了一下。  
見鬼。  
那人還沒說什麼，抬起頭，正好與她視線相對。  
真是見鬼，她只覺得腦海中轟然炸響，整個人都不是自己的，居然還很鎮定地與迎賓說了一聲要知會霞姐。而後她的手腕被拉住，他問：「你在哪接客？」她便轉身，領他去房間，高跟鞋每踩一步，都覺得腿發軟。  
那是蕭鄂舟。  
刷房卡開門時她清楚地看見自己的手在抖，另一隻手還被他扣著。進了門，他才松開，看了她一眼，轉身進了浴室。阿佩靠在門對面的牆上，怔怔聽著水聲，失去了思索的能力。  
為什麼是他？怎麼會是他？他不是死了嗎？  
蕭鄂舟出來，看見她愣著，皺了皺眉。她的手不再抖了，看起來太鎮定，可他不能從神色中看出任何情緒，以至於無法揣測那是迷茫還是抗拒。也許是方才的時間還不夠她整理心情，於是他又說：「把妝卸了。」她應聲，點頭，進了洗手間，洗了臉，對著鏡子，仍然發呆，直到蕭鄂舟忍不住了，在外面叫她。她出去時差點連水龍頭也忘了關上，還是沒想通一個死了一年多的人如何出現在這裡。而此時他看著她冷淡神情，終於失去了耐心，坐在床邊冷笑：「接客不會嗎？」她閉了閉眼，神色中竟有些破釜沈舟的意味，接著跪在了他身前，拉開浴袍腰帶草草系的結，他攥住她的手腕，她幾乎沒有停頓，用唇齒解開了剩餘的布料。  
在蕭鄂舟後悔之前，她伸出舌頭從底部舔起，用舌面輕輕壓著尖端，然後含住了半勃的性器，舌尖的動作格外嫻熟。即使後悔也已經太晚，他感到一絲隱痛，她曾經並不會這個，大概因為胃口太淺，總是不自禁乾嘔，也是沒辦法的事，可現在竟然已經不一樣。他早該知道，在來的路上明明猜到了始末，可親眼看到以後此前的心理準備卻全無用處。他不是第一天回歷寧，在回來前也做好了一切心理準備，想過她已重新站穩腳跟，想過她和任何人聯手，想過她死了——他躲了幾天，沒聽說她的一點消息，以為她真的死了，直到今日看見陸唐。陸唐也發現了他，扭頭就跑，他覺得不對，追上去，才問出她在這裡。  
她在這裡。蕭鄂舟心不在焉，但身體的反應並不作假，她做了個深喉，不費太大力氣已讓他射了出來，而後在吞咽的動作以後半張開嘴，抬眼看他，眼神卻是飄的，忽然笑了一下。他還攥著她的手腕，猛地用力把她拉到了床上。拉開衣領的時候他尚且能耐著性子，接著就看見幾乎鋪滿肌膚的紅痕，他怔一怔，這時阿佩晃動小腿甩落了高跟鞋，支起上身脫掉連衣裙，昨日激烈性事的印跡漸漸展露無遺。他掐住了她的脖頸，那裡有兩個深色的指印，他沒克制住，咬著牙，低聲說：「婊子。」  
阿佩不說話，也不看他，甚至神情都沒什麼改變，只是側著頭，呼吸微微顫抖。鉗制住脖子的手松開，他很快甩開浴袍，而後沒有擴張地進入她，直插到底。她攥緊床單，悶哼了一聲，但並不太痛，她在等他，早就濕透了，或許是從認出他的那個瞬間開始，她自己都意識不到，身體的反應可以比大腦快這麼多。  
他旋即意識到似乎少了些什麼，忽而又冷嘲地問她：「內射加錢嗎？」沒有遲疑，她點頭，而後睫毛顫了顫，吸了一口氣，卻沒說話，咬住了下唇。他的動作凶狠，每一次都頂到最深處，一手死死按著她的肩，一手在那些痕跡上覆蓋新的疼痛的指印和掐痕，鎖骨，胸乳，腰身和大腿內側。阿佩仍舊沒什麼聲音，咬著唇，呼吸不穩，但是輕輕淺淺的，她睜著眼睛，卻只用余光看他，或根本不看他。  
射進去時她低低哼了一聲，蕭鄂舟退出來，讓她翻過身去，再次插入時乳白的濁液在咕嘰聲里擠出些許。然後他才有餘裕看那些紅痕以外的，譬如腰側划過的一道傷，以及，他撥開她的頭髮咬住肩頭的皮肉，很快還發現肩膀上煙頭燙過的疤。她顫了顫，嚙咬變為用力的吮吻。他開始研磨她的敏感點，攥著床單的指尖掐進掌心裡，又被扳開，她終於耐不住地發出小聲的哭音。  
他將她抱坐在懷裡，再一次扳開她的手指，引著她的手臂環在自己肩上。她低著頭，似乎遲疑了片刻，旋即又是一輪深重的操弄，指尖就不自覺地加重力道掐下去。他忽而皺了皺眉，嘶聲：「往下點。」阿佩有些茫然地看他，眼底一層水霧，他重復：「手，往下點。」她挪了一小截，便有些不敢用力，可轉眼又顧不得了，咬在齒間的下唇也被他解放出來，她彷彿全身的力氣都施在了手指上，扣緊了他的背。又過去很久，她壓抑的呻吟才完全釋放，蕭鄂舟吻她的唇舌和眼角，她眼裡的霧氣在眨眼間擠成眼周淡淡的濕意，唇上已經咬出了血印，又被吻得紅潤而微腫起來。  
結束的時候她倒在床上閉上眼，又望向天花板，其實還有力氣，但也累得不想動彈。性器退出去時精液順著不及合攏的穴口流出來，腿根的指印上已經沾了粘稠的一片，小腹也稍顯鼓脹。他看著她，比之前更加猶疑。阿佩直到現在都不發一言，以至於他甚至會恐懼她開口會是報價，又或者，如果她已經和別人聯手，會需要他的命來讓自己活得更輕鬆嗎，他想過見到她最壞的可能，想過要向她保證再不踏進歷寧半步，如果是此時的她，會放他走嗎？  
她終於動了一下，慢慢側過身，背對著他，再慢慢蜷成一團，抱住了自己的胳膊。蕭鄂舟看見她指尖沾了血，愣了一下才反應過來，肩後的傷口沒好全，剛剛被她掐裂了，應當不嚴重。他此時也沒心思管，因為她開始哭，哭得渾身都在顫抖，斷斷續續地說：「你回來了……我以為你死了……我以為……我在船上等了你三天，我以為你死了，我以為你……我以為你死了。」  
蕭鄂舟愣住，看著她抖動的肩膀與用力到發白的指尖，開始清晰地感覺到心臟的疼痛。他伸手去扶她的肩，剛觸及就被她擰身甩開。他說：「對不起。」她只是哭，不說話。他欠身坐起來，靠近，感覺到床鋪的震動時她猛地回轉身抓住他的小臂，哭喊了一句「先生」。他順勢將她拉到懷裡抱緊了，安慰：「我在，我回來了……對不起。」阿佩攀著他的肩，反應過來剛才下意識以為他要走的惶恐有多荒謬，抽泣著漸漸平靜，這才發覺指尖觸感不對，猛然鬆手，抬頭看他一眼。他說：「沒事，快好了。」  
她紅著眼，忽然說：「沒什麼好對不起的，我是為了我自己，沒打算替你料理身後事。」他似乎沒想到這樣的轉折，頓了頓，說：「不說對不起，我心裡難過。」阿佩瞪著他，提高音量：「那你就難過著好了！」他怔了怔，答：「好，你說的對。去洗洗吧？」然後垂下了眼簾。  
阿佩清理完出來，趁他洗澡的時候匆匆忙忙去找孟霞說了一聲，回來時他已收拾好了，看樣子沒想過她是不是打算就此逃走，見她回來，問：「家裡方便收留我嗎？」她點點頭，又說：「我想去吃宵夜。」他笑了一下，起身：「走吧。」  
她領他往回家相反的方向走了一段，去吃海鮮面，再散步回去，有一段路能聽見江聲。天都蒙蒙亮了，路過剛開門的五金店，她想起什麼，拉拉他：「家裡有個燈泡壞了。」蕭鄂舟便往那邊走，問：「什麼型號？」她一愣：「忘了。」他停下看她：「是根本沒記，沒打算換吧？看來還能湊合用。」頓了頓，接著說：「我回去看看，白天買了換。」  
回去他果然先檢查了燈，然後笑她的床沒衣櫃大，她挑眉：「不就湊合住住，我快收網了……哎，醒了再說。」單人床睡兩個人是小了點，她縮在他懷裡，難得沒做噩夢，醒來的時候身邊沒人，她閉了閉眼，才聽見廚房的聲音，蒙著被子悄悄發笑一陣，起身洗漱，燈泡已經換過了。  
飯前她看了一眼手機，給陸唐發消息，叫他先躲好。桌角放了個超市的塑料袋，一眼能瞥見幾瓶她喜歡的飲料，還有酒。她拎到一邊，兩人坐下吃飯，順便談接下來的安排，快商量定了，蕭鄂舟忽然問：「既然都安排好了，昨晚是為了什麼？」她愣了一下，說：「存點錢嘛。」想起存錢是為了戒指，忽然心虛起來。他遲疑片刻，問：「戒指賣掉了嗎？」她咬了一下嘴唇，有意理直氣壯：「賣了，值幾百個我呢。」見他一時不說話，又問：「你怎麼找到那裡的？」他說：「看見陸唐了。」她其實猜到了，剛想問問陸唐說了什麼，被他岔開話題：「今天還有事嗎？」她噗嗤笑了：「頂頭上司回來了，我還想什麼掙錢存錢，搵食不易的。」站起來頓了頓，收拾碗筷，說：「你家裡我回去過，後來也應當沒人動，不知道忘了還是怎麼——唉，我好想那個洗碗機。」  
晚些時候阿佩才想起來那個購物袋，飲料和酒，他的衣服和拖鞋，一套情侶睡衣，兩盒避孕套。她回頭往房門看了一眼，燈開著，她忽然那樣鮮明地意識到，他回來，是要帶她回家。


	11. Chapter 11

【十一】

「我失去了一切，又擁有一切。在我貧瘠的土地上，你是最後的玫瑰。」

借蕭鄂舟回來的由頭，阿佩剛好支開了陸唐，索性提前收網。其實本來想好了換個住所，但既然他回來了，過幾天也要搬回江北去，她懶得多折騰，也就算了。收網那天，蕭鄂舟去對岸掀了兩個場子，算是宣告一聲他回來。阿佩的局原先算計了周恆在內，沒想到時間錯開，周恆先知道了蕭鄂舟的動作，見事不好，便逃了。她和蕭鄂舟抱怨，說到一半，又怕他覺察出什麼，剎住了，可他好像沒意識到什麼，只是問：「你有別的事找他嗎？沒有的話，我找到就解決了。」她說好，沒問他的計劃，還忙著規整自己新收回來的地盤。  
隔天阿佩從賭場回來，看見蕭鄂舟在屋裡，邊換鞋邊隨口問他：「聽說你昨天要放像機？」他嗯聲，頓了頓說：「沒什麼事，以後跟你說吧？」她本來也沒在意，應了，又問：「怎麼這會兒一個人在家喝酒。」他答：「閒著沒事，有點想你。」阿佩難得聽他說這樣的話，一下子笑出聲來，走近就被他拉到懷裡去，她抬起頭，嗅到酒氣：「那我是不是回來晚了呀？」他說：「沒有，剛好。」  
她嘆了口氣：「先生，讓我抱一會兒。」埋著頭，抵在他肩上，過了一會兒，解釋：「我讓陸唐去公海接貨，換了公文包的錢，他送去白紙，死了。借刀殺人，總算結束了。」蕭鄂舟環著她，忍不住問：「早說你沒想自己動手，怎麼不讓我來？」她笑：「我不動手，是覺得臟，又不是別的。」他屈起指節，蹭掉她眼角一點濕意，問：「難過嗎？」她搖搖頭：「不是的，疼，想起來就疼。」  
他微微收緊了手臂，說：「不想了，好不好？」她縮著肩膀笑了一下，仰頭，說：「先生親親我吧，別讓我想別的了。」他舔舔她的下唇，而後索取般吮吻，把她壓在餐桌上，忽然又想起套在屋裡，伸手要抱她起來，她也意識到了，扶著他的手，指尖一路滑向他的腰帶，仰躺著抬起腿蹭他的膝彎：「不用了，快點。」  
「這麼急啊？」他拉下她的裙子，一手將她手腕按在頭頂，一手慢條斯理地解開衣扣。她的小腿來回蹭著他膝彎，他不為所動，脫下她的上衣與胸罩，將酒瓶里剩下的一點從鎖骨傾倒下去，那裡也有個煙疤，他多看了幾眼，俯身舔盡了酒，然後將她翻了過去。她細細喘著氣，挺立的乳尖壓在桌面上，手腕被自己的辮繩胡亂綁在背後，哼出一聲鼻音，剛要再催，灼熱的性器已抵在了入口。阿佩又扭了一下腰，當作邀請，而她沒有想到，眨眼間他按著她的手腕，猛地進到深處。她當即逼出了眼淚，無聲地尖叫，剛喘上一口氣，他便抽插起來，附在她耳邊問：「那些人也是這樣操你的嗎？」  
大概還是因為至今都太信任他，知道他不會真的傷到她，阿佩並未因此感到不適，只是聲調發顫地答：「沒、沒有……」同時不自禁絞緊了，洩露出哭音，側過頭去想看見他。他會意，俯身湊近，除此之外無論動作還是言語卻沒有什麼溫柔的表示，問：「是嗎？」她淚眼盈盈地點頭，換來的回應卻是更加用力而深入的操幹，他又問：「哪裡不一樣？」見她一時不答，往深處頂了頂。阿佩哭出聲來，幾乎失去思考能力，說不出所以然，卻不得不找出些什麼話來答他：「他們、他們……嗚……沒你大、沒你……嗯嗚，太大了……」他低笑著反問：「太大了，嗯？」她意識到不對，轉而急忙搖頭：「不是……」只覺得說話間深埋在體內的性器又脹了一圈。「大嗎？」她險些接著搖頭，還好反應過來。  
他的手撫過她後腰，撫過每一處留疤的地方，有些他很早就見過，更多卻是新添的。阿佩不是容易留疤的體質，大多數很淡了，仔細看才看得見。她此時意識不到他在找每處疤痕，只嗚咽著，腿發軟打顫，快感就要滅頂，腰肢在他的掌控下小幅度扭動，比起躲避卻更像主動的引誘。蕭鄂舟忽然在這個當口退了出去，在她的大腿內側摸了滿手冰涼滑膩的液體：「這麼濕了。」她咬著唇看他，眼裡帶著乞求。他吻去她頰側的淚水，掃開濡濕的亂髮，問：「想要什麼？」  
她低低地求他：「先生，先生進來，我想要你……」他咬了咬她的耳垂：「以前不是這樣的。說要我操你。」她看著他，鼻尖聳動一下，依言：「我想要先生操，先生操我。」性器在入口淺淺地打轉，他按捺著衝動，問：「現在把你扔出去，是不是也要這樣求別人？」她急忙搖頭，此時什麼都顧不得 只想他快點，綁在背後的手指抻直又扣緊，一味地叫他。操進去的瞬間她的腰猛地一彈，變了調的哼聲格外尖利，腿根劇烈發抖，她邊哭邊喊「先生」。他射在深處，而後緊緊抱著她喘息，拔出時解開她手腕的束縛，拇指揉著勒紅的印子。  
她身子還軟著，濁液順著腿根流下去，忽而又回身摟緊了他的腰，喃喃地說：「你扔我出去，我就碎掉了——碎掉也不會怎樣，但……會碎掉。」他便嘆了口氣，吻她濕潤的眼睫：「不會的，我不會的。」  
阿佩後來才察覺不對，總覺得蕭鄂舟受了什麼刺激，恐怕不是見過陸唐一面那麼簡單，但周恆還沒找到，她也想不通他知道了些什麼。偏偏就是這時，手下告訴她，找到了周容容，想見她。她沒猶豫，去了，才知道，發生在周恆那裡的事情全都存著錄像，就在周容容手上。已經寄出去一份了，周容容還以為是她攔了下來沒讓蕭鄂舟看見，威脅她，錄像帶多的是，只要自己活著，攔也攔不完。  
阿佩忍住了沒回她一句「你死了不就好」，問：「為什麼？你之前懷疑我殺他吧？現在不也證明了沒有。何況，就算他看了，未必就要與我反目，對你有什麼好處？」周容容冷笑：「我就是見不得。我曾經真心喜歡他，見不得他把自己的命交到你這種人手裡。」阿佩翻了個白眼：「你放心吧，他的命自己拿著好好的。」接著懶得與她廢話，快要走出門了，想想不知道怎麼處置，又折回來：「你最近別走行嗎？等事情結束了，我找蕭鄂舟來見你？我要是想你死，現在就可以了，也不用費心思騙你。」  
太敷衍了，她轉念覺得後悔，又懶得思索別的方法，一時只剩下疲憊，給蕭鄂舟發訊息說今晚有事不回去，也不管他會不會想歪，跑去賭場的包房發呆到下半夜，百無聊賴地翻賬本，沒想到真的查出問題來，剛好收斂起心神辦正事，忙起來便不至於胡思亂想。直到蕭鄂舟說要來接她，「回家」。她沒想到他動作這麼快，說不高興是假的。阿佩上了車，他問：「在忙？」她嗯一聲：「查賬，剛結束。」忽然想起之前的事，仍然覺得尷尬，閉眼假寐，不料就這樣睡著了，醒來已經是熟悉而暌違了的地下車庫。  
上樓時她忽然想起來什麼：「對了，我之前回來過……嗯，有點亂。」蕭鄂舟開門，確實嚇了一跳，宛如陳年的凶殺現場，他問：「是腰上那個槍傷嗎？我不知道這麼嚴重。」她說：「那天我就在想，要是死在這裡，你回來看見，更要受驚嚇了。其實還好……那時候，疼是疼，還不知道後來會那樣。」她這樣說，又想起錄像帶，不自禁嘆了口氣，不說話了。  
蕭鄂舟當然意識到她情緒不對，幾次想問她怎麼了，可他明知道答案，又不知道怎麼回應，終於沒有問。他當然在意，可是也許並非她所以為的那種在意，怕她心裡難過，不敢提也不敢表露。而她也沒有主動提起。畢竟還要緊鑼密鼓地收攏堂口，誰也抽不出心思節外生枝。事實上，他們在搶地盤時的默契比起性事之中只多不少，反倒不至於尷尬。  
阿佩的戒指沒有買，因為買了也不知道怎麼辦，她甚至偷偷打聽過能不能把原先賣掉的那個找回來，不為了什麼，只是自己不甘心，可惜沒找到線索。最終她只想拖延下去，甚至寄希望於周容容——她心裡不信蕭鄂舟要跟她反目，但僅僅是不至於反目，別的也說不准。往好了想，他再受點刺激，受點啓發，也許知道怎麼辦；而最壞的打算，也不過是他們仍然回到當初的合作關係，並不算太壞。  
這樣想，似乎能讓她心裡安定許多。阿佩出包房，下樓，蕭鄂舟說順道來接她回家，她上車問：「晚上吃什麼？」他頓了頓，語氣有些抱歉：「我一會兒還有事，以為這個時候你吃過了……送你去哪裡？」她噢一聲，說：「沒事，回家吧，中午吃多了，還不餓，剛才就是隨便問問，真的。」他說：「晚上給你帶夜宵吧？」她笑：「算啦，我餓了自己在附近找點什麼，你回來晚，興許我都睡了。」


	12. Chapter 12

【十二】

「使他覺得遙遠的不是時間長，而是兩三件不可輓回的事情。」

蕭鄂舟比她預想中回得要早，進門時她剛打算睡下。近來他們各自岔開日子通宵，或者熬到後半夜，晚睡的便去客臥。他睡前要留著燈，阿佩卻受不了光線，此前她蒙著被子，或者縮在他懷裡，似乎也沒什麼，到現在，竟然成了個冠冕堂皇的藉口。今天時間湊巧，才不得不交換晚安吻。  
半夜的時候蕭鄂舟醒來，旁邊人沒了，他驚了一下，看衛生間也沒人，邊叫她邊找，繞了半圈，才在陽台角落看見。阿佩倚在那裡，轉頭看他，輕輕地說：「你好吵。」她指間夾著煙，煙灰缸放在窗台上，他過去看見堆了為數不少的煙頭，問她：「怎麼了？」她說：「沒事，失眠。」他皺眉：「失眠還抽這麼凶。」她賭氣般將手頭的半根掐滅了，瞪他，他語調就軟了：「我不是攔你。」邊說邊探手拿煙和打火機，舉在她面前，問：「我給你點上？」她低頭不說話，好久才推開他的手：「不要。」  
蕭鄂舟垂下手，才想起睡衣沒有口袋，又抬手放回原處，更顯得有些訕訕，沈默了片刻問：「要不要回去再睡一會兒？」她語氣不善：「說了睡不著，你回去好了，沒人非要你陪。」他低聲哄她：「那我也失眠，好不好？」頓了頓，說：「我還沒跟你說，我在河寨的事情。」阿佩抬眼看他，很快又垂下視線，笑了一聲：「你最好是傷重得躺在破草席上爬都爬不起來才沒能來見我。」他忍不住也笑：「真的，何止爬不起來，好久都沒醒來，像是死過一回了。」  
她嘆了口氣：「後來呢？」他說：「義父的親生兒子要殺我，我沒死透，被朋友從亂葬崗拖回去了。能下地以後想著來都來了，總不能空手走，就設了個局殺他。結束以後，河寨讓老鬼收拾著，我就回來了。」阿佩看他一眼，問：「那……你父母事情呢？你肯叫義父了，是知道了？」他說：「大概吧，義父對我媽好，我自己本來也知道。有人說，我媽當年踩著地雷是陷阱，我猜她是為了讓我走才那樣說的，或許，她自己也過不了心裡的坎。」  
她嗯了一聲，忽然意識到什麼，問：「老鬼不是不敢進寨子嗎？」接著她看蕭鄂舟神色，冷笑了一聲：「哦，你讓他騙我的。」他低聲：「是我不好，太危險了，我害怕你出事。我不知道你會回來。」她顯然不信，問：「真的不知道？」他頓了頓，坦陳：「也不是，但沒想到你……」  
阿佩定定看著他，問：「你說實話，既然你沒死，如果當時我進了寨子，會不會有事？」他躲開了目光：「也不一定，要看時機……可能不會。」她便短促了冷笑一聲，轉而變成苦笑：「我沒想到，我經歷的所有事情，都好沒意義。」蕭鄂舟一時說不出話來，良久才說：「不是的。」她仰起頭看他，眼裡的光點搖搖欲墜：「明明就是。」  
僵持片刻以後阿佩轉身要走，他下意識想攔，拉住她的手腕，她幾乎是當即尖聲說：「松開！」他一驚，張開手，僵了一會兒慢慢收回來。他起初以為是碰到什麼傷處，轉念明白並非如此，而意識到她大概已經有過太多想要離開又被強硬地留下的經歷。  
倘若她想離開，他還要輓留嗎？  
然而，她想離開嗎？  
因為那一段插曲阿佩又頓住了腳步，停下來看他片刻才接著往屋裡走，縮在沙發角落，抱了個靠枕在懷裡。蕭鄂舟跟進來，看見她坐著的位置旁邊還有小塊的血跡，之前清理時沒注意到，一時有些出神。她順著目光扭頭看，也發現了，伸出手指去抹。他忽然說：「阿佩，我想讓你看一樣東西。」然後轉身去找他的外套，沒多久，拿了一張照片過來，隔著茶几，躬身慢慢推到她面前。  
阿佩探頭去看，大半個畫面都沾了血，偏偏中間還是乾淨的，是她的側臉。仔細分辨，能看出是在車上，她在副駕駛座睡覺，車窗外處處霓虹。她愣了一下，問：「你什麼時候拍的？」他答：「我意識到我喜歡你的那一天，正好帶了相機。」她沒想起究竟哪一天，發呆，他接著說：「我在河寨，總是看著這張照片，想到你還在這個世界上，便很想活下去。」  
救了他的朋友常常看見他拿著照片，問他是女朋友還是妻子，調侃他的眼神能把照片燒穿，有時還問他為什麼。朋友信基督，在他枕邊放聖經。後來他說，「因為愛情如死之堅強」。  
然而此時阿佩只是抱緊了靠枕冷笑，或者，用冷笑掩飾某些情緒：「可你想不到吧，我在這裡，就是這樣……哈。每次結束以後，那些人看我的眼神，就好像酒過三巡以後看著桌上的一道剩菜。」那時蕭鄂舟露出被刺痛的神色，她看著，一時沒忍住，挑釁般：「你不是都知道了嗎，錄像帶呢？好看嗎？」他忽略了後一句：「已經毀掉了。」她說：「既然很介意，何必委屈自己，離我遠點不好嗎？」他閉了一下眼：「我沒介意。」她長出了一口氣，仰起頭：「你騙誰呢？誰會信啊？」頓了頓，又說：「不就是因為你求過婚了不好反悔嗎，戒指我賣了，我反悔，不行嗎？」蕭鄂舟皺眉，說：「你說過是沒錢應急才賣的，不能算數。」她翻白眼：「那我現在反悔啊，我不要——」  
「阿佩！」他沒讓她把這句話說完，出言截斷了。她及時頓住，似乎也覺得後悔，低下頭，站起身：「算了，不說了，我累了。」手裡還抱著那個靠枕，走了兩步，見他擋路，不抬眼地低聲說：「你讓我先回去睡覺。」蕭鄂舟沒讓開，說：「最後一個問題，阿佩，為什麼，我知道不是我們兩個人之間的問題，何況你明知道有些東西不值得介意，告訴我，為什麼？」她沈默良久，終於答：「丟人。」他接口問：「哪裡丟人？」她皺起眉，提高音量：「剛才說好了最後一個問題的，你讓開！」他退了一步，側身讓她過去，看著她的背影，終於忍不住來氣：「蕭楚佩，你什麼樣子我沒見過我去介意那個？你早些年辦事辦砸了找我哭不嫌丟人，被我操得合不攏腿也沒嫌丟人，現在你到底在介意什麼！」  
阿佩頓住步子，扭頭，看著他：「你再說一遍。」他遲疑了一會兒，既想重說，又擔心話說得太重，還沒想好怎麼辦，她又說：「算了，我聽清了。」他走近：「聽清了？」她低低嗯一聲，還不知道怎麼回他，他說：「那就去睡。」從她懷裡揪出靠枕扔回沙發上去，邊把她抱起來往回走，邊說：「那個有什麼好抱的，還抱那麼緊。」她說：「抱著有安全感。」蕭鄂舟看她一眼：「抱我沒有？」她忽然不說話了，直到躺在床上，才擰身去環住他的腰，悶悶地說：「有。」過了一會兒，又開口：「但那個是軟的。」不知怎麼，說得很委屈，帶一點哭腔，大概她自己都不知道怎麼在這時候想哭。他沒辦法，問：「那我去給你拿過來？」她想想，說：「不用，抱不下了。睡覺。」  
雲幫的內鬥接近尾聲，沒幾天，宋海如逃出了歷寧。眼看塵埃落定，阿佩提了好幾次讓蕭鄂舟去找周容容的話，直到親自開車把他送到她家樓下。蕭鄂舟看著好笑，問她：「你是不是把我當槍使，專門替你討錄像去的？」她瞪他：「我跟她說了讓你去的，明明叫作言而有信。」頓了頓，嘀咕：「真不知道你當時看上她什麼……一點腦子都沒有誒！」他臨下車，轉頭：「我又不跟她求婚，看人家腦子做什麼。」她噗嗤一笑：「行了，你快去。她也不容易，提心弔膽的，生怕你單純又清白，被我騙了。」  
蕭鄂舟沒多久就回來了，阿佩看他兩手空空，詫異：「錄像帶呢？」他答：「銷毀了，怎麼，你還要看？」她皺眉：「不是……她說好多啊，你解決乾淨了嗎？」他更忍不住笑：「放心。」她想了想，轉而問：「你當她面毀了呀？她說什麼了？」他答：「她說，如果我不看，永遠都不會知道發生什麼。我告訴她，我不需要知道，阿佩自己可以解決，解決不了的，會跟我說，我不必在這些東西上浪費時間——佩小姐，我通過考驗沒有啊？」她噗嗤笑出聲：「誰拿這個考驗你！」他挑眉：「真的沒有？」阿佩想了想，開車前忽然衝他勾勾手指：「過來。」接著親在他臉頰上。


	13. Chapter 13

【十三】

「一切都像是鑽石，開始是碳，後來是光。」

臨近千禧年，形勢漸變，誰也不想閒著沒事看自己掛在通緝令上。蕭鄂舟和阿佩商量過幾次，要不要回河寨去，她沒明確答應，他知道是心理陰影，也不催她。說得多了，她松口，問：「回去做什麼，當河匪呀？」他說：「不要，太累了。就是什麼都不做，也不用發愁的，又不要孩子，就我們兩個人，有什麼不夠花的。你要是嫌無聊，要不就開個小旅館。」她挑眉，拖長音調「噢」一聲：「像上次那個一樣，人家生氣我不會哭誒。」  
最終還是定下了。臨走前難免有雜事要收拾，蕭鄂舟說有事去鄰省一趟，一來是聽說宋海如和余三水的消息，至少要去看看情況，二來，之前的訂婚戒指雖然是逃難路上買的，但款式好看，如今雖然又買了別的，但他還想去找找同款。後一個理由沒告訴阿佩，臨別她說：「你別太在意宋海如的事，注意安全。」他問：「余三水呢？」她頓了頓，不回答，覺得又被他看破了，想說危險就算了，沒捨得，只說：「你要小心。」他確實見過阿佩在提起余三水的時候，下意識撫過肩頭煙疤的位置。不過更重要的確實是戒指的款式，他笑她擔心多餘，卻沒說出來。  
分別第二天凌晨兩點，蕭鄂舟在賓館接了個電話，聽筒里傳來喘息聲，他皺眉：「阿佩？」接著聽見變本加厲的喘息，乃至於甜軟的呻吟。他撇了一下嘴角，問：「找我做什麼？」她語調飄忽，一半是氣聲：「想你了呀……昨天打電話的時候你那邊熱鬧，怕打擾你正事，都沒敢叫。先生，震動棒雖然尺寸不如你，但……嗯……畢竟是電動，續航不錯……」  
「蕭楚佩！」他用了警告的語調，咬牙切齒，用肩膀夾著手機，一邊伸手去解皮帶。她撒嬌一般又哼了兩聲：「先生不要那麼凶。」而後似乎聽見了動靜，輕輕笑出聲來，火上澆油：「先生不在，我自己動手好麻煩的——戳到那裡的話、嗯嗚……腰會弓起來，我沒辦法自己摁住……」蕭鄂舟彷彿看得見那一截白細的腰身，腰際被掐出指痕，走神時電話那頭又急促地喘出幾聲顫音，他低笑：「這就到了？」她拉長了聲調應答，仍是撒嬌意味：「本來就是快了才找你的。」他忍不住又咬了咬牙：「你給我等著。」她這下答得飛快：「你不是還有兩天才回來，你先等明天吧……我沒事了我先掛了，先生早點休息，晚安。」  
接著便是忙音，蕭鄂舟差點把手機砸出去——以前怎麼不知道她使壞起來這樣要命？他幾乎是憋著氣解決完生理問題，邊洗澡邊想「居然還有明天」。回來從衣袋里拿出舊照片看了片刻，到底還是低笑了一聲。那是他最喜歡的畫面，她在副駕駛座上睡著，半低著頭，眉目線條柔和，嘴角有微小的弧度，窗外五光十色，車水馬龍。歷寧的風塵里沾了血跡，可她一直漂漂亮亮的。  
等到三天後的早上，阿佩睜開眼，身邊還是冷的，她有些訝異。蕭鄂舟明明應該是回來了，昨晚迷迷糊糊間她似乎還聽見開門聲。她披著睡袍，光腳出去，果然在書房的沙發上看見他。大概是累了，她看著，心裡一軟，忽然有了想法，踮著腳尖將書桌邊的小毯子挑了過來，那是個直徑一米多的兔毛小圓毯，她有時坐著看書，大小剛好夠蜷起來打盹。此時她墊著毯子跪下來，輕輕伸手去解他的皮帶，唯恐弄醒他，小心翼翼的。  
等到把礙事的布料剝開時她甚至覺得手酸，再抬眼確認了一遍，慢慢湊上去，在尚且蟄伏著的性器頂端輕舔。就在這時她的手腕被攥住了，他問：「在做什麼？」她抬頭時有意無意地用臉頰蹭過去：「你醒著——morning call啊。」他用指腹撫過她的唇：「繼續嗎？」她挑眉：「你人都醒了，繼續什麼？」頓了頓，問：「回來了怎麼就睡書房？」  
「怕吵醒你。今天有事嗎？」他弓身吻了她的發頂。蕭楚佩伸手摩弄半勃的性器，答：「知道你今天回來，昨天把堂口收拾完了。」他直起身，意味深長地又問：「那……真的不繼續嗎？」她忍不住笑了一下，放下手，改用舌尖舔過柱身，在尖端加了些力道，再慢慢吞進去。  
他的手從酒紅色睡袍的領口往里探，打著轉揉她的肩頭，又划到耳後，扶在她後頸微微用力。她退出些許，深吸一口氣，再重新將性器全吞下去，喉頭剛做了個吞咽動作，他便射出來。她沒防備，幾乎嗆到，退開低著頭咳嗽，抽空甩他一個嗔怪的眼神，抬手抹去沾在下頜的白濁。蕭鄂舟俯身給她順氣：「是因為想你。」她順勢勾住他的脖子，仰頭索吻。他從沙發上滑下來，屈腿擠進她雙膝之間，唇吻間挑逗她的舌頭，同時手指探向濕潤的穴口。阿佩輕輕哼吟著，閉上眼，慢慢將全身的重量都交給他。他一手做著擴張，一手在敞開的睡袍里揉捏她的腰臀，問：「之前在電話里點火，不怕我報復麼？」她輕啄一口唇角：「那今天就交給你了。」  
話音剛落他就將震動棒推了進來，她一下子睜大了眼，看見蕭鄂舟似笑非笑的神情：「續航不錯，嗯？」她理直氣壯：「本來就是。」而後他調高了檔位：「讓我看看怎麼個不錯——我上午還約了人，一會兒就走，回來再收拾你。」她驚喘了一聲，瞪他幾秒，咬咬唇，又換了討饒的姿態：「先生……先生早點回來……」他抽出睡袍的束帶將她的手舉起來綁在茶几桌角，低頭接吻，又道：「結是你解得開的。我很快回來。」  
他臨走調了個不上不下的檔位，而後留下她一個人。阿佩扭了一下腰，又夾緊了震動棒，小心翼翼調整合適的角度，喘息漸重，側過臉，臉頰蹭著毯子柔軟的長毛。手指扣緊時就拉住了繩結的末端，她分神摸索，意識到解法不難，同時也明白蕭鄂舟的本意只是以防萬一，而此時還不需要。旋即注意力又轉回了腰腹以下，這檔位不夠滿足她，但又撩得難受，她不得不屈起腿，好不容易才找到那個點，腰顫了一下。對於高潮以後的敏感身體而言這個程度的震動又嫌太重，她呻吟兩聲，重新躺平，震動棒滑出些許，她卻也不敢且不知如何讓它全退出去。過不了多久，便被持久續航的強度重新挑起慾望，開始又一次循環。  
蕭鄂舟回來時看見的就是她這副模樣，汗水在衣料上滲出些許深色痕跡，幾縷頭髮黏在鬢邊，皮膚泛著粉紅色，微躬著腰抬起腿來，聽見他進門聲響，帶著情慾的眼神迷離地飄過來。他不禁吞咽了一下，快步走近，握住震動棒，將檔位調到最高往里一送，她尖叫一聲，雙腿張開又勾住他的腰，仰著脖子，叫聲變為哭音又止息，再轉為低喘。他問：「第幾次了？」她用膝蓋內側蹭他，思索片刻：「第……五？」他想了想，一笑：「剛好一個正字。」  
她的腳腕握在他手裡，聞言瑟縮了一下，喘上一口氣，說：「你先……先拿出去。」他伸手，手背貼著冰涼黏膩的大腿內側，不急著抽出震動棒，先轉了半圈，才一寸一頓地迂迴著撤，帶出咕嘰咕嘰的水聲。她腰腿都顫得厲害，斷斷續續地催他快點，直到攪擾了良久的嗡嗡聲終於停下，好像全世界都倏然安靜下來，她才松了口氣，顧不上被震動棒堵住的液體順著腿根與臀縫流得一片狼藉，手腕的束縛剛解開，便側身蜷起來。擋著光線的身影動了一下，她扭頭，軟軟地嗚咽了兩聲求饒。  
蕭鄂舟脫完衣服，從書桌上找出一支馬克筆，坐下來，指尖點點她的小腿：「分開。」她看他一眼：「先生……我知道錯了。」他挑眉，不為所動：「腿分開。」她終於乖順地打開自己，感受到筆尖在腿側畫下線條、以及因為皮膚上的濕潤而打滑的觸感。寫完一個正字以後他調轉筆頭，將末端懸抵在入口，他握著筆不動，軟肉便翕張著若即若離。顯然她也意識到了，躲開視線往後挪。他便低笑一聲：「不是知道錯了嗎，怎麼連筆桿都不肯放過？」阿佩深吸一口氣看他，想想等了他這麼久，半是接不了口，半是懶得多話，抓住他的小臂，用力，從後仰的姿勢改為撲進他懷裡，然後找准角度慢慢坐下去。畢竟比震動棒大了一號，快要全含進去時她呼吸急亂，吐氣掃過頸側，然後低頭咬在他肩膀上。  
作為回應，蕭鄂舟往里一頂，她哼出聲，松了口卻也不忘舔舔那個牙印。他掐著她的腰抽送，沒多久操得她叫也叫不出聲，仰著頭，視線飄忽，偶爾咬著唇看他，目光像羽毛拂過他心頭，他加快了速度往敏感點上撞，她原本虛虛環著的手臂收緊，高潮以後仍被他掐在懷裡內射。阿佩伏在他肩頭喘氣，又想起什麼，撐起身退開，毯子和地板早已狼藉，也無所謂再多添一點。她拉過方才被剝開的睡袍勉強遮住胸前，看向他：「先生……真的好累……」他笑笑，抬手從桌上抓了幾塊巧克力，撕開糖紙，遞過去。她歪著頭看了一會兒，似乎在斟酌，緩緩挪回去直接張嘴從他手裡接了，才意識到，既然連這個都備好了，今天怕是真的沒法輕易過關。  
這時蕭鄂舟又拿起了筆：「這次寫在哪裡？」她舔完一圈嘴唇，才意識到似乎真是問她，怔了怔，剛被寫下字的大腿不自覺地相互蹭蹭，才應聲：「我……我怎麼知道！」他左手握住她一側胸乳，掌心抵著發硬的乳尖：「這裡呢？」她便側過臉去：「要寫快寫嘛——」旋即筆尖落在胸前偏左的位置，他畫了一橫，停住不動，似乎抵著心跳，她不明所以，看著他，他忽然又動筆，是更複雜的筆畫——寫成了一個蕭字。寫完他捏捏她的耳垂，聲音帶笑：「這裡都紅了。」  
阿佩側過頭含住他的手指，洩憤般咬了一下，在他右手流露出上移的跡象前躲開，攥住他的手腕：「不許寫臉上——洗不掉怎麼辦啊！」他愣了一下才笑起來：「是擔心這個？不要緊的，酒精一擦就沒了。」她遲疑片刻，鬆手，卻還嘀咕：「那也不行……」旋即討好地湊過去吻他，撒嬌般的又問：「你想畫多少才夠啊？」他的手指探下去揉弄陰蒂，反問：「你說呢？」她低吟出聲，雙手撐著他肩膀，退開一些看他臉色：「十道？十五……？二、不行，十五，不能再多了！」他笑出聲，忽然將她轉過去壓得跪趴在地上，挺身操進去：「你說的，二十。」  
「嗯呃……我沒有！」她肌膚上的紅粉都還沒褪去，又被撩撥起了慾望，手指扣緊，簡直要把毯子上的毛薅下來。被撞到敏感點時她弓起腰，當即被摁下去，動彈不得地承受著身後大力的頂弄，在自己的嗚咽聲中聽見蕭鄂舟低笑：「自己摁不住，就缺我做這個，嗯？」她腿部的肌肉都在痙攣，幾乎跪不穩，埋著頭，邊哭邊回他：「不是，不是的……是、是缺先生操我，沒有先生不行，別的都不行……不行、不行了，嗚……」她又聽見了嗡響，還沒來得及思索，蕭鄂舟用震動棒抵住了她的陰蒂，她當即尖叫出聲，內外雙重的刺激太過激烈，要不是還被箍著腰身，身子一軟就要倒下去。她想說不行不要了，卻甚至聽不見自己的聲音，渾身通了電似的發麻，大腦也缺氧，暈暈乎乎地哭叫著任由他擺弄。  
終於回過神來的時候她仰躺著，兩腿大張，筆尖還在滑動，她抬頭看，險些嚇了一跳，兩邊腿側幾乎都要被寫滿了，黑色的橫竪線條和乳白濁液混在一起。她滿臉的眼淚都沒擦，看起來好像又要哭出來，語調卻帶著強撐的凶巴巴：「不是一次才能畫一道麼，哪有這麼多！」蕭鄂舟拖長音調噢一聲：「一次一道？」她縮了一下身子，氣勢便軟了：「不要，你隨便畫吧。」他又笑：「行啊，是你要我畫的。」伸手掐了一把帶著指印的腰。阿佩擰身，倒是剛好方便了被他按住，在腰側又畫了幾筆。沒多久她覺得癢了，甩開，爬到他懷裡去抱住。他擱下筆：「怎麼，還想要？」她瞪著眼睛搖頭，慌了片刻才反應過來：「我要也沒用，折騰這麼久，反正你也不行了！」他報復般的又在腰上一掐，作勢伸手要去拿震動棒，被她攔下來，撒嬌：「不要了不要了，真的、真的不行了……你抱抱我。」  
他還是從聲調里聽出幾分不尋常的情緒，安撫地拍著她的背：「哪裡不開心？」她拱了拱，小聲嘟囔：「被你畫成這樣，像壞掉了。」他忍住了沒笑，問：「像壞掉又怎樣？」她反問，又不算是問句：「壞掉會被扔掉嗎……至少，壞掉就更容易被扔掉的。」他微微收緊手臂：「別人我不知道，你是扔不掉了，電話你要打就打，要掛就掛，我扔得掉你麼？不過……」他擺出沈吟的姿態，她知道是等她問，順著他的意思：「不過什麼？」他咬一口她的耳垂：「扔不掉歸扔不掉，不過壞掉就沒法操了，好像是你更吃虧一點？」她不說話，作為回應，將肩頭那個牙印重新印了一遍。  
阿佩趁著他去拿酒精的時間沈在浴缸里洗掉了最狼藉的痕跡，然後橫躺著，兩條腿掛在浴缸邊緣，打了個呵欠，閉上眼，聽見蕭鄂舟進來也懶得睜開，迷迷糊糊地淺眠了一會兒。再睜開眼的時候就剩下胸前了，他正打算給她換個姿勢，她恰好醒了，一個轉身滑開，臉埋在水里吐泡泡。蕭鄂舟伸手撈她的肩，好笑：「你是小美人魚麼？」她翻過來，想了想：「我要是美人魚，就在海裡游一輩子，才不要上岸。」  
他看著她，不知為什麼忽然要較真，問：「現在呢？「她笑眯眯的，跪在浴缸里，攀著邊緣忽然冒出頭來，親吻他的下頜：」現在不行啦，被你騙上來，就養在這麼一點點大的浴缸里，游都游不開，只能天天問你：先生喜歡我嗎，先生喜歡我嗎，先生喜歡我嗎……」他意味不明地笑：「那怎麼還不跑走？」她帶著笑意，裝腔作勢地嘆了一口氣：「因為喜歡你，因為我喜歡你，因為你喜歡我。」  
蕭鄂舟吻她嘴角，糾正：「是愛你。」她說：「不一樣的，都有，但不一樣。」卻不願接著解釋，拉過他拿著酒精棉球的手：「你繼續擦。」他笑笑，便不追問，接著就見她指著黑灰的一小堆棉球，開始抱怨：「你看你畫了多少，本來說好……你是不是平時也這樣做假賬啊！」他沒憋住，笑了好一會兒：「那就回頭慢慢跟你算賬。」她沈回水里：「慢慢算就慢慢算……反正不是今天，我困死了，還餓。」  
等她醒來應該是在床上，如果那時蕭鄂舟再問她喜歡是什麼愛是什麼，她就要告訴他，愛是他一去不回的日子里她從不奢想某日他活著回來，絕口不提他的名字也在聽見別人提及時舔去心裡的血，再也不會把自己的感情和信任交托給任何一個別人；然而，喜歡，是他回來以後她才發現，如果真的喜歡一個人，是沒有辦法不想念的。  
前者是骨頭和血，空氣和水，後者則是呼吸和吻，風和光。  
愛讓人不死，喜歡才讓人活著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正文完结了！这篇我真是写得好快乐噢。以后会随缘发一些番外。


	14. （番外）赌局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 输一局脱一件的梗！写在正文之前，不知道时间线改塞在哪里了，性癖文学就不要较真辽。

“去哪？”阿佩坐在副驾驶，扭头，“今天还挺早，回家吗？”  
听她这样说，萧鄂舟翻腕看表：“是还早……要么，城东的赌场？过两天要开张的，现在也没人管着，去看一眼吧。”  
“行。那个场子啊……”她想了想，随口问了几句。萧鄂舟开着车，抽空瞥她若有所思的表情：“想什么呢？”她答没什么，也就不说了。  
没多远就到了地方，果真没有一个人。钥匙就在车上，阿佩没来过，跟着进去，等他开了灯，不禁感慨一声漂亮，吊顶金碧辉煌，地毯花团锦簇，又不显得只像暴发户的无聊趣味，倒比她之前那家好得多。  
她还在四处打量，萧鄂舟已在赌桌对面叫她：“来玩一局？”她走过去，到了面前才想起什么，撇嘴，“我会的都是你教的，没法赢你，有什么意思，不玩。”话虽这样说，还在揭开赌盅拨弄着检查了骰子。  
“长江后浪，青出于蓝，怎么就赢不了——要是你赢，这场子给你，怎么样？”闻言阿佩笑笑：“先生诱惑我，说吧，什么规矩？”他也笑：“比大小，小的脱一件。”  
她啧声，嘟囔了句早知道就该戒赌，舔舔嘴唇。萧鄂舟知道她心动，怂恿般又问：“方才在车上，难道没想着要？”不得不承认的确如此， 她挑眉，抻开手指再蜷起，按上赌盅：“来就来。”

阿佩知道他更会玩骰，而她也有她自己的对策，输到第五回，她捋了捋披散的长发，桌角摆了两根辫绳和三支发卡。下一次是项链，她看着对面清一色的六点，咬牙：“我知道先生的手艺好，但也不必如此罢？”  
“你的手不够稳，手腕可以再低一点。”萧鄂舟挑眉，见缝插针地给她补课。后两局，他解下手表，脱了外套。  
一对耳坠。阿佩平复了一下呼吸：“先生欺负我也太过，平时出千也这样明目张胆吗？”她放下耳骨钉，瞥了一眼尾戒。他笑笑，答：“没有，方才是真的凑巧。”  
尾戒有两只。萧鄂舟解了领带。她作势伸出无名指，果然，他警告般干咳一声，她说：“开玩笑的，这我也不敢往赌桌上放。”而后脱下外套。  
皮鞋，袜子。  
高跟鞋。  
她踩着地毯，忽然矮了一截还有些不适应，问：“脱完了才分胜负么？”萧鄂舟挑眉：“想认输？”她冷笑：“才不，剩下的可是三比五，认输轮不到我。”  
话音才落就失手输成三比四，她低头拉下丝袜，想到什么，眼珠一转，下局干脆开了三个二点出来，而后在萧鄂舟意味深长的注视中将底裤从裙子里褪出来，丢在旁边。  
萧鄂舟解开衬衫扣子的时候她开始说风凉话：“先生手不稳了？”而她自己再输时，解开衣扣，脱的却不是这一件，只半敞着米白色上衣，将胸罩扣子解开，好在没肩带，轻轻松松解了出来。  
她打量着萧鄂舟的腹肌，和他浑身上下最后一片布料下分明凸显出的形状。到了这个地步也谈不上技术的较量，虽然念及她叮叮当当的首饰，便足以证明结局来之不易，但至少临到末了，她的运气还不错：“Game over. ”

“结束了？”  
阿佩挑眉：“那当然，是我的场子了。”说完才明白他意味深长的语气，没来得及细想，听见他说：“是你的场子，那接下来，你说要怎样？”  
她的目光若有所思地往斜下方一扫而过，嘻笑：“我说了算吗，要是我说现在回去呢？”显然只是玩笑话，说话间她已经绕过赌桌走到他面前。萧鄂舟伸手一带，将她拉到怀里，低头吻她唇角，语气淡淡的：“你说了算的，要回去吗？”  
“这时候回去算什么的……”她伸手，触及已经坚挺的性器，又问，“你今天怎么这样好说话？”他沉默了片刻，才答：“没带套。”  
阿佩仰头，讶异兼几分埋怨：“你没……那你还赌这个！”而他顶了顶胯，倒显得有些委屈：“一时冲动，已经这样了。”她几乎要翻白眼，啄了一下他的唇：“用手。”  
他应了一声，抱着她转身，让她倚坐在赌桌上，垫着他的西服外套里衬。阿佩握住性器套弄，一边抬起左脚勾他的膝弯。阴蒂被指尖摁住时她猝然发出绵软的鼻音，分明感觉到握着的东西胀大了些许，她用掌心微微压着尖端，听见他渐重的呼吸。  
“快一点。”他这样要求，同时加大了揉弄花核的力气，带出咕叽作响的水声，另一只手牢牢揽住她的腰，几乎又要掐出红印。她依言加快了速度，手却有些抖，指尖时或刮擦过铃口，如愿感受到他手臂传来的颤动。  
她的呻吟从抑制不住的本能渐渐发展成有意为之的诱惑，柔得近乎媚，半张的唇若即若离地掠过他的肌肤，手下又揉弄了一回，提醒：“先生不要弄脏了我场子的地毯。”萧鄂舟低笑，放松了揽住她的力道，引着她扶着自己手臂的那只手撑到斜后方，附耳说了声“自己稳住”，而后捻着阴蒂的手仍是极具技巧地动，空出的另一只手按上她的唇，再探指进去摩弄着舌头。  
她呜咽一声，含住，但没舔几下，在口腔中搅弄的手指已不能为她所控制，只剩下无法合拢的唇间破碎的音节。她几乎忘记手里是不是还握着什么，也忘记动作，闭着眼，溺毙在一双手的上下夹击之中，陡然一阵战栗，绷直的腿瘫软下来。又过了片刻她才想起萧鄂舟，他终于放过她的唇舌，按住她的手加快了套弄的速度，直动得她小臂发酸，才射在她的腿侧。

也许是此前的赌局太费神的缘故，阿佩只觉得今天格外疲累。穿好衣服以后她看着那一堆首饰，索性一把抓在手里，塞进口袋，旋即打了个呵欠。  
“这么困？”萧鄂舟过来替她顺了顺头发，他的外套方才已经沦为了废旧毛巾，提在手里，领带打得倒还像平日一样漂亮。她看着他，伸出双臂：“是啊，好累，先生抱我出去嘛。”


	15. （番外）锁骨菩萨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 把我cp关进【做了就出不来】房间的梗，我就变态.jpg

阿佩醒来的时候就知道了眼下的处境，好像是直接被灌输到大脑里的：一个做爱便会困死的密室。她扭头看见萧鄂舟，并在眼神交流间意识到他也已经知道了情况。  
她皱起眉小声抱怨：“什么鬼地方……”萧鄂舟半蹲在她对面，手搭上她肩膀，以令人安心的力度捏了下，说：“我去检查一下。”阿佩抬眼，正看到他起身时凸显的鼓胀的裆部，视线扫过，她忍不住笑出声：“还是我去吧。”  
是下了药，她也一样，但还撑得住。房间里白莹莹的，墙壁冰凉，她趴在墙上一步步挪着，敲着墙壁听声音，居然没有什么异常。情形诡异得超出理解能力，阿佩叹气，整个人还紧贴墙面，不回头地说：“看起来不像是普通人……或者什么东西，这么高级，图什么啊。”  
萧鄂舟顺着她的意思想了想：“超自然？反人类？”她忍不住撇撇嘴：“什么反人类的东西，就为了看我们俩憋着不做吗——你真打算这样？”这次他沉默了片刻，说：“阿佩，这件事太不简单了。”  
他是对的，阿佩低头骂了句脏话，回过身才看见他已经挪去了房间的另一个角落，在她对角线，四目相对，和她说：“你别过来。”她怔了怔，咬着唇想想，说：“不行的……”似乎还有话没说，顾不上说了，跌跌撞撞地走过去。萧鄂舟背过身不看她，她便刚好跪坐下来，从背后抱着他的腰，知道他想挣开，不禁带了哭腔：“先生，让我抱一抱。”  
他叹口气，出气都打颤，侧头，额角靠在墙上。阿佩的手往前环，接着就乱揉，在他开口前抢先说：“撸一把总不要紧的吧，不算做了。”他便任由她动作了，抬手解开一大半衬衫扣子，喘得厉害，思绪挣扎着还想思索眼下的处境，最终却只是想，这样的药，若是轻易解了，恐怕也犯不着这么大阵仗。  
阿佩把脸埋在他背后，闷声哼哼唧唧，鼻音仿佛有滑腻的触感，沾染得房间里到处都是。她手上顾不得什么技巧，只是胡乱揉弄，他很快射出来，裤子里也是滑腻的一滩，但果然并没太大改善。萧鄂舟拍拍她的手背，说不用了，顿了顿，又笑一声，说：“你还不如咬我一口。”她还是搂着他腰，侧头问：“真的啊？”他闭眼，答话与她一样半是气声：“真的，用劲。”  
于是她将他半边衣服拉下来，露出肩膀，咬上去。这里很难得的没有旧伤，不过另一侧有——萧鄂舟左肩上的痕迹来自湄公河某个擅用长鞭的毒枭，女的，阿佩这时想起来，不知为什么，头一回觉得格外膈应，本来就是发泄般地咬他，现在用力更凶狠，直到听见他屏不住气地喘出声来，她才松口，低眼看见咬出一圈血印，忍不住又用唇轻轻地碰一碰。他问：“想起什么来了，这么凶？”阿佩不好意思答实话，只告诉他：“没，难受。”  
萧鄂舟掐住自己的掌心，侧回身，另一只手从她裙底探进去，膝盖以上的两腿间都是湿滑的。他拨开内裤布料，两根手指碾着阴蒂转圈。阿佩原本跪坐着，攀他脖颈，后来乏力地仰躺下去，只用膝弯盘着他腰，一声声地喘。高潮时她两腿抻直了，又浑身瘫软下来，意识到欲望并不稍缓，只剩倍增的疲累，曲起腿转身，泄气地得出结论：“没用……算了，忍吧。”  
她躺了会儿，翻来覆去，怎么都不舒服，又坐起来，看见萧鄂舟盘腿背对着她，忍不住笑出来：“你怎么还打坐啊。”他攥住她环过来的手腕，也低笑了一声，说：“别乱动了，你不如给我念两声佛，否则，兴许真要出不去。”  
阿佩又笑，额头抵着他后肩，两人身上都汗津津的，姿态也狼狈。她说：“什么事没经历过啊，怎么能在这里翻船，能出去的。”说着，克制不住地又要蹭他，胸膛紧贴着他后背，萧鄂舟能感觉到她挺立的乳尖左右上下地动，他咬牙：“别动了——出去干死你。”  
后半句话说完就要后悔，望梅止不了渴，两个人欲望更甚。阿佩反手掐他小臂，又咬在方才的牙印上，这回已没有太大力气，她开始哭，抽抽噎噎的。他听见，便忍不住想回头，又被她拦住：“你也别动，你回头，我们要出不去了。”他叹气，闭眼倚在墙边，恨不得只当自己是个死物，不知过了多久，才感觉她卸了力气，轻轻叫了一声，没听见回应，终于松了一口，回头看见她昏睡过去，又掐一把自己手心，慢慢拉开了距离。

不知道周围是什么时候变的，等萧鄂舟反应过来，又在自家的卧室里了。药效还没有过，他惊醒了，转眼看阿佩，她躺在旁边，咬着唇，脸上红热，睡得很不安稳。他便叫醒她，说已经出来了。阿佩眨了眨眼，笑起来，问他：“你说过出来要怎样？”她问得依稀还有些挑衅意味，可声音听起来又很虚弱，令他不禁很忧心地哑着嗓子问：“还好么？”她又笑，摇摇头，抬腿撩开裙子飞快将内裤拉下来，边和他说：“操我。”  
他们忍耐得太久了，终于一发不可收拾，多余的技巧都消失了，只剩下最简单直接的抽插和吞吐。这与平时不太一样，阿佩贴在他耳边，说：“这个药效好霸道……你怎么都不说话？”萧鄂舟动作没停，每次都顶到最深处，过了会儿才反问：“这个太霸道，你还试过别的？”她顿了顿，没说话，只是环着他的手臂收得更紧，滚烫的肌肤紧贴着他。他自知不太清醒，见她不答，模糊地想，不知是不是戳到了伤心往事，又不知该怎么说。然而阿佩比他更不清醒，喘息着，终于说：“用过的，他们、他们……好疼。”  
萧鄂舟听得心里一惊，在她臂弯里费力地扭头，看见她半睁着眼，眼泪滑下来，视线没有焦点，又重复一遍：“好疼。”大概本不是说现在，但他放慢了速度，低头叫她几声，说：“是我。”她好像听明白了，又好像没有，但显而易见的是很不满意他慢下来，扭着腰向上迎合。他低头吻她眼角，用泪水润一润唇，心想事情还是要挨个解决，于是一手握着她脚腕拉开，抵着敏感点更猛烈地操干。  
她的腰软下去，整个人摊开在他面前，眼神依然失焦，哭喘的间隙中用细弱的声音说：“先生，救救我，救救……”尾音截断在高潮时，她仰着头，发不出声音。萧鄂舟吻她颈侧，安慰：“是我，我在。”阿佩眨着眼，才终于回过神来，长出了一口气，慢慢地说：“是你……我知道是你。”大概是为了找补，她笑了一下，接着说：“因为有你，药效才这样……先生，你救救我。”  
萧鄂舟吻她，见她喘得厉害，没多久就退开，不动了，问：“怎么救啊？”阿佩看他一会儿，忽然笑出声，说：“你知不知道锁骨菩萨肉身布施啊，你快度我——射进来，喂饱我。”他没想到还有这一出，听得头脑发热，将她手腕摁在头顶上，挺身往深处顶弄，过了会儿才找到话回她，低笑一声，说：“你才是菩萨，水这么多，能渡我了。”  
还是药效的缘故。那天他们做得精疲力竭，难得顾不上清理，第二天过午才醒来，一片狼籍。阿佩腰酸背痛，艰难地翻了个身，屈膝撞他，忍不住又笑，问：“你虚不虚啊？”萧鄂舟顿了顿，没答，叹一口气，说：“一定要查查是怎么回事了。”  
“是啊，”她的笑意收敛几分，跟着叹气，然而彼此心里都知道太蹊跷，不知从哪里去查，查了也未必能查出线索，好在后果似乎不太严重，回想起昨晚，那笑又没憋住，“到底是什么反人类的变态，逼出两个锁骨菩萨。”


	16. （番外）（if线）同船渡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文后半段的另一种展开，（伪）寡妇文学，片段灭文

【一】

那个年轻人进包房的时候，阿佩坐在周恒腿上，手搭在他腰侧，微耸起圆润的肩头，很轻巧地笑着，说到往事：“……那时年少不更事，怎么不想给龙头做情妇？可惜他短命，不然我多省事呢。”周恒轻嗤，说：“他要是活着，兴许床上也是时候换人了呢。”不等她回答，抬头问：“那边站的，眼生，新来的？”  
阿佩侧过身子，也望过去，年轻人匆匆低下头，称是，又说只是讨生活。她看着，不知想起了什么，笑笑：“揾食不易，周老板别吓他了。”顿了顿，问：“讨生活很难的，会点什么吗？”他迟疑，摇摇头。  
周恒揽她一把，边说：“哪有吓他，看着机灵，多问两句而已。”她站起来，去桌上拿赌盅，晃了晃，说：“巧了，我也看他机灵。周老板这么说，是舍不得人才了？要不，赌一把？”周恒微微皱眉：“谁敢跟你赌。”她招招手示意那人过来，说：“他不会，让他摇嘛。周老板押大押小？”说到这一步，周恒没好再拒绝，说老规矩。她点点头：“好，那我押小。”  
三个骰子，三三二。阿佩噗嗤笑出声来，说：“周老板，我赌运真很好的。”  
出了门她问那人姓名，他答：“陈船。”她点点头，示意他坐副驾驶，上了车才又问：“会玩骰子，故意的罢？”他支吾着承认了，她便笑：“挺会选啊，放心，我又不吃人。去我场子里当荷官罢，要是想走，也随便你。”陈船却说：“佩姐，我想混社团。”她有些诧异，说：“不是讨生活么，何必要搏命？”他又迟疑片刻，才答：“可是我会赌。”  
阿佩一时没说话，又开过一个路口，才说：“小船，我叫你小船罢——先去赌场，你再想一想，没有回头路的。”

【二】

陈船很聪明，是可塑之才。阿佩后来见过他几次，他常常说起想跟着她做事，她总不置可否，想着什么时候与他谈一谈，忙起来没顾上，就耽搁了。  
后来是在酒宴间隙，她又喝多了，离席去洗手间，好在吃得少，只是扶着水池干呕。有人敲门，叫她佩姐，声音熟悉，她没多想，应了，不料进来的是陈船，递给她一杯水。她接过，愣了愣：“怎么是你？陆唐呢？”他迟疑一瞬，说：“没见到，我……”她摇摇头，没等他再说，揉着眉心，露出极淡的笑意：“没事，谢谢你。你先出去罢。”  
是蜂蜜水。阿佩出去时见他还在，又谢他一次。她脸色煞白，没缓过来，还不想回去，在这金色走廊尽头倚着门框，站在台阶上，略低头看他，问：“你为什么想混社团呢？很难的，兴许将来要后悔。”他接口便问：“佩姐后悔吗？”  
“我？”她想了想，说，“从前不，现在有点。”陈船说：“是因为……”猛然想起不该问，又沉默了。  
阿佩看他一眼，神色依然柔和，也许是因为喝醉了，倒也愿意说下去：“你想问我是不是因为龙头？”  
陈船垂下视线，说：“我来历宁没多久，不认得龙头。”她点点头，说难怪，笑了笑：“我还以为，我和他的事情没人会不知道了……其实也没什么，只是，萧先生多了不得，一步踏错，人也就没了。”说完她顿了下，很认真地看着陈船，说：“不是小事，要死人的。”  
他亦很认真：“佩姐，我不后悔，后悔也要做。”年轻人的眼睛格外漂亮，他面孔清秀，甚至有几分稚嫩，但眼神坚定，近于稳重。阿佩看着，低头笑出来，想起她自己还是小女孩时，有人劝，也是不听的，于是终于答应他：“好。”  
她此时已缓过来了，准备回到酒桌上去，一只脚要迈不迈，还倚着不动，又问他：“那你会什么、想做什么啊？”陈船立即答：“都会一点，都可以学的。”她说：“那你加油啊，来日……”后面的话却没说，意味深长地收束在一声笑音里。

【三】

起初阿佩甩手让陆唐多照应陈船，后来才听说他们彼此多龃龉。那时她与陆唐也常常吵得不可开交，歇斯底里，噼里啪啦一阵响，然后陆唐摔门冲出去，又过一会儿，陈船才进包房。赌场已是交给他在管的了。阿佩坐在赌桌上，正把酒杯扔在地毯上，看见他，似乎有些被抓了现行的尴尬，跳下来，说：“不好意思啊，又在你这里砸东西……我先回去了，那边有碎酒瓶，叫人收拾时小心点。”  
陈船扶着门，问：“我送佩姐回去？”她只是摇摇头：“不用了，你忙罢。”趁她还没走出去，他压低声音：“佩姐有非得依仗他的事吗？”阿佩一愣，顿住看他，一时没太辨明他的意思，不动声色：“不然呢？”他便低眼，避开了视线，说：“我原以为他是佩姐头马，可你们总吵成这样……”  
阿佩想了想，转身又撑着桌面坐回去：“关门，你说。”他大胆起来：“佩姐的公司在他手里，所以不方便。我能试一试。”他说得并不直白，但昭然若揭，她点头，说起公司，忍不住感慨：“你看出来了啊……公司是用来洗白的，账目要从那里走，的确麻烦。交给陆唐，是我不对。当时萧先生让我来办公司，他太信任我，但我没意识到，低估了。”说完，笑了一声，问：“可是，小船，我又怎么信任你呢？”  
她语调平静，并不咄咄逼人，陈船却退了一步，低着头说：“佩姐如今很难找到人可信罢……要是龙头回来，佩姐信他吗？”阿佩更忍不住要笑，摇头：“这是什么话，他都死了。要是回来……”她没直接回答，只叹口气，又摇头，却忽然改了态度，说：“你要是想，就试一试，不用强求。要小心，有事和我说。”

【四】

陈船果真去试了，做得巧妙，简直令她惊异。阿佩这才后知后觉，恐怕被他过于清秀的长相骗了，有了这个念头再回想，便能看出年轻人不那么稚嫩的一面。她原先惊惶，但这样的手腕又令她忍不住想起萧鄂舟，都是孤身一人，年纪轻轻便来历宁，也闯得出名号——想起萧鄂舟当年做红棍，杀了香主取而代之，她竟也懒得分辨陈船的意图。  
随便了，留这样一个人做事，就算有饮鸩止渴的危险，也好过陆唐。她这样想，已经做了决定，和陈船说，今晚有货船进港，要他与陆唐一同去接。  
陈船似乎已经猜到她的意思，问：“佩姐想怎么做？”她说：“车后面两箱钱，一个是白纸。你让陆唐去交易，别拿错了。”  
是让陆唐拿白纸去，借刀杀人，他再送钱，提货。陈船自然听明白了，点头，要她放心。阿佩笑笑，说：“你办事，我一向很放心。我还有事，未必接得上你电话，你自己小心。”  
她晚上与周恒有约。见了面，周恒难免要问起陈船，以为那是她的新欢。她否认，周恒也不会信，索性算了。毕竟并非需要较真的事。  
第二天早上她才看见未接来电，十二点到凌晨两点，半小时一个。她笑笑又叹气，拨回去，问：“还顺利吗？”陈船说：“顺利，陆唐死了。”她嗯一声：“有别的事吗？”他沉默好久，才说：“没事，是不是打扰到佩姐了？”  
“没有，”她迟疑一会儿，才说，“我在江北，回去再说罢。你也累了，先歇着，晚上我去赌场。”

【五】

阿佩去晚了，说是下午睡过头。陈船问：“佩姐吃了吗？”她迟疑片刻：“随便吃了点……够了，不用麻烦。”他轻轻叹口气，说：“不麻烦，我去买。佩姐先上楼坐罢。”  
没多久他买回来一碗海鲜面，两杯咸柠七，咬着吸管看她吃。都是她喜欢的，阿佩就没再和他客气，吃到一半，抬眼看见他神色，年轻人目光温柔又专注，带几分笑意，竟然像谈校园恋爱，吓得她忙又低下头，忽然食不甘味，装模作样再多几筷子，便说吃饱了。  
然后是昨晚的事——货已清点入库，陆唐的死也有了交代，只因为她睡得昏天黑地找不到人，还缺个最后定夺。阿佩笑：“我还以为，你要说我伤心，才不理会这事的。”陈船挑眉，诧异：“他死了，佩姐伤心吗？”她摇头：“那倒不，可是要找理由，还是这样好说。”他想了想，说：“佩姐不喜欢，那就没必要。”她只笑笑，不答话了。  
剩下最要紧的是公司，阿佩已经想开了，觉得无所谓，又忍不住想试探他，问他怎样安排，想不想坐办公室。陈船摇头：“我不喜欢这个，还是佩姐亲自来。”她看着他眼睛，说：“小船，我上次说不能信你，是开玩笑的，你别太放在心上。”他怔了下，说：“不要紧，佩姐是没理由信我，我也真的没想要管公司的事。”  
阿佩仰头靠在沙发上，闭眼，长长地出了一口气，叹息般地问：“小船，那你想要什么呢？你这样，我会害怕的。”  
她是真的有些怕了，怕他会讨要她给不出也不想给的东西，皱紧了眉。陈船一时也无措起来，良久才低声问：“我可以喜欢佩姐吗？”  
果真是怕什么来什么，她忍不住又叹气。“我有什么好喜欢的，”阿佩无奈地摇摇头，眉头舒展开一些，问他，“你想和我上床吗？”  
陈船愣住了，几乎一动不动，呆呆望着她。她低低笑一声，起身，凑过去，好像就要吻他，他下意识地往后躲了一下。  
阿佩又笑了，直起腰退开，说：“小船，不合适……”她话没说完，被他急匆匆打断，他说：“我不是……”于是她顿住等下文，他却半天也没说出什么，于是阿佩慢慢将方才的话说完：“你要什么，再想一想。”  
她转身要出门，陈船在背后叫住她：“佩姐，我不想拿这个当要求，但我是认真的。”她没回头，也不想答，他接着说：“我想要龙潜江的货路，佩姐能给我吗？”  
阿佩深吸一口气，回头看他：“你应当知道，除了陆唐的那份，都在周恒手里。”他说：“知道，我有办法拿……我想帮你。”她打量着他，直到再看下去简直要心动，才收回视线，在逃走之前说：“那随便你罢。”

【六】

阿佩忙着归整收回手里的公司账目，货路的事确乎足够大胆地放手让陈船去了，他们时常见面，彼此都不提上次的事。直到将近一个月过去，陈船和她说：“佩姐，不想见周恒的话，明天不用去了。货没问题的。”  
她本就相信他能做到，不料竟这么快，一时很感慨。陈船又说：“如果还有什么事，我能做到的，都会尽力。”她想了想才说暂时没有，并非敷衍。他追问：“佩姐不想杀宋海如吗？”她一怔，皱起眉：“你怎么知道……”  
他自知多嘴，低头不说话。阿佩沉默片刻，终于还是解释：“我与宋海如有仇，说到底是因为萧先生，要算这一笔账，没有假手于人的道理，该我自己来的。”陈船问：“佩姐心里还念着龙头吗？”她摇头：“算不上，我又不当寡妇，还念着一个死人做什么。”他又问：“那佩姐为什么不能接受我呢？”  
阿佩咬了咬唇，心想他到底要讨的是这一个条件，可是看着他，又不太能真的跟他生气，只说：“小船，你要的东西我给不了，我能给的，你大概也不想要。还是算了吧。”他摇摇头，很执着：“我没有不想要，要看佩姐的意思，你要是愿意，我都好；你要是不，那就不。”  
她动摇了，终于说：“你让我想一想。”她坐在副驾驶座上，看见车窗外是历宁的霓虹灯，想起萧鄂舟曾经说，不喜欢历宁，太风尘。她当时就不明白什么叫作风尘，现在也未必，却记得当时她说，如果龙潜江是她的，她就会喜欢这里。  
她拥有又失去过，失去过一切，如今却是陈船把龙潜江还给她了，又宣称要给她重新开始的一切。她不愿意相信，可是他看起来真的太坚定不移，足够诱惑她相信。  
车停下来，她说：“你上楼罢。”

【七】

阿佩洗澡出来，自己已咬定了不后悔，却没看见陈船。她懵了会儿，听见敲门，才知道他又出去一趟，跑得出了汗，喘着气，说是去买避孕套。家里确实没有了，她都要忘记这回事，见他这样，低头笑了一下。  
陈船很温柔，做爱时尤其如此。指尖从她的锁骨到腰际，再到腿间，他极耐心，等到她足够情动地要他进来——他与阿佩见过的人都不一样，但她闭上眼，还是想起萧鄂舟。  
萧鄂舟也像这样的耐心与擅长挑逗，也像这样探寻她的敏感点，但萧鄂舟比他更强势，更用力……萧鄂舟会吻她。  
而陈船并不，他的唇舌短暂地掠过她的鬓角、肩颈、腰腹乃至膝盖，但那不算作吻，他并不吻她。起初就是这样，第二三四次亦然。阿佩不得不承认她很在意这个，在意到会怀疑他从不忘记戴套的用心，怀疑他为什么每次事后洗澡很久，怀疑他根本不是真心。但这些怀疑没有结论，她懒得专门为此去问他，又猜不出他还能有什么别的目的，只好作罢。  
但是理当有来有往。她闭上眼，要他快一点或用力一点，扶着他的手按在自己腰侧，再或者握住自己的脚腕，在他面前展开，让他进得更深。她猜陈船早就发现了，才会热衷于在她濒临高潮时让她叫他。  
可他都不给她一个吻。阿佩带着喘息或哭音，叫他：“小船……小船。”

【八】

阿佩解开扣子，露出她的项链，不知她今天怎么想起戴的这一条，普通细银链子，吊坠是个戒指。陈船看见，愣了一下，问她：“佩姐怎么还戴着婚戒啊？”她也愣一下：“你怎么知道是婚戒？我之前都和人说是自己买大了一号，才当吊坠戴着玩。”  
陈船“啊”一声，有些尴尬地顿了顿才说：“看见是钻，胡乱猜的……”阿佩就笑：“其实是的啦。也就偶尔戴一戴。”他扣着她的手指，问：“真的买大了吗？”她摇头：“当时不，现在大了，要看戴哪个手指的呀。”  
她躺下去，任吊坠滑到背后，抱着陈船，手指划过他后背。他背后有纹身，一对牡丹，她第一次看到的时候在心底暗自发笑，想自己实在睡过太多双花红棍。后来问他什么时候纹的，他说，知道她不满意陆唐时就想取而代之，又说：“我是喜欢这个寓意，红棍纹牡丹，牡丹舍命不舍花，佩姐就是我要保的花。”  
阿佩闭着眼，指尖摸过去，在偶有的几道牡丹线条的凸起以外，还能摸到纹身下的旧伤疤，有她很熟悉的位置。  
她忽然睁开眼睛，以呓语般的声调叫先生，又改口喊他小船。陈船视线闪烁着避开，不说话，碾着她的敏感点顶弄，她又闭上眼，发着抖哭出声来。

【九】

这下全都清楚了，结束以后阿佩撑起身坐在床头，在他转身时说：“我答应过只叫一个人先生，我没猜错吧，萧鄂舟，骗我很好玩吗？”  
他早就知道终究要有这一天，回头看她，说对不起，又说：“我不是骗你……最初没敢说，后来就找不到机会。脸是假的，其他都是真的。”她就像是没听见，手在床垫下面握住了枪，拿出来，指着他，几乎一字一顿地重复：“萧鄂舟，骗我很好玩吗？”  
他摇头，闭上眼睛。阿佩气笑了，咬牙切齿地问他：“你觉得我不敢、不舍得开枪，是不是？”他仍闭着眼摇头，说：“佩姐，别打死了就行。”听他的呼吸，倒真的有些惶恐，她的扳机到底没按下去。  
“只有脸是假的吗？”良久她才问，萧鄂舟睁开眼，认真点点头。阿佩红着眼眶，忽然委屈得要命，又问：“你都不吻我，就是因为这个吗？”他一愣，说：“等我一下。”转身去洗手池边卸人皮面具。  
阿佩跟过去，看他撩了点水，慢慢剥下来一张皮，露出她所熟识的脸。然后萧鄂舟低头吻她，起初舔着唇线，渐渐加深这个吻。他的脸上还沾着水，湿漉漉的，且冰冷，但吐息是灼热的。她闭上眼睛，这下确切地知道是他，放松下来，像在水里溺下去。  
直到她几近缺氧，萧鄂舟才停下来，转而吻去她的眼泪。枪还握在手里，阿佩拿枪口戳他，说：“怎么就不能打死啊，你骗我这么久，我一直当你死了，现在打死也没区别。”  
他专注地看着她，摇头，装年轻人装得太久，如今不用那张脸，居然也很有些坦诚且稚嫩的意味：“佩姐不惦记死人，那我还想活一活。”


	17. （番外）（if线）肋骨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戒毒文学，就是字面意义上的戒毒（）我确实是一个变态

“如果不想戒呢”，这样的话佩也只是说说而已，她并不知道具体的后果，但知道不好，现在她有喜欢的人，便不太愿意留有这种“不好”。于是她和舟说，还是要戒的，你要陪我。但那时还不明白会这样疼又这样疯，她疼得狠了，声嘶力竭地骂人，每句话都很难听，起初是周恒之流，都已经死了（或者余三水，他是逼佩吸毒的罪魁，当然自己也成瘾，舟把他关起来，他第二天夜里就在墙上撞死了），骂死人好像不足以抚慰她的疯，后来她也骂舟，依然很难听，以至于要转述只能说大意，是问他怎么不死。她将他视作罪魁，至少疯起来时是这样，舟是不当真的，当真了会难过很久，不当真只有眼前这一会儿疼。他听不下去也看不下去，出去反手关门，背靠着卧室门坐到地上，埋下头，偷偷哭。

他哭的时候用力呼吸，还是几乎喘不过气，等到缓过来，屋里嘶哑的声音也消失了。他起身去洗脸，顺便照照镜子，还能看得出哭过，不过想来她现在就算醒着也没有精力分辨，然后拿她的毛巾进屋去。佩的确醒着，她睡不着，浑身疼得钻心，现在只是挣不动了，半睁眼睛，虚弱地瞥他一眼，又好像根本没看见什么。舟擦她脸上身上的汗，俯身亲亲她的额头，摸她绑住的手腕，问：松一会儿好不好？她没说话，眼皮垂下又抬起一半。舟就给她解开，昨天绑得太松，被她挣开了，滚下床，往柜角上撞，还好挣开时已用尽了最后的力气，他也在旁边，及时伸手挡住了；今天不免绑得紧些，现在解开，露出一道两指宽的深紫色血痕。舟看着吸气又皱眉，试探着在周围揉一揉，她瑟缩了一下，他就抱住她，说，明天不绑了吧，我抱着行不行？佩好半天才答他，嗓子还是哑的，一句话里过半的字都是气音，说，挣扎起来要打你的。他说没事，顿了顿，又勉强笑了一声，说，你现在打人不疼。

佩喘了口气，说，趁我现在还好，你快睡一会儿。也睡不了多久，半夜他醒来问她怎样，明知道是疼，她只说渴了。舟开灯起身，刚站起来时有点晕，他定了一会儿，眼前的昏黑过去了，又回头看她。她倒没注意，不适应灯光，抬起小臂挡眼睛。他倒水回来，一手扶着佩，一手递杯子，叮嘱她拿稳。佩说多了，他说没事，你先喝，她没多久就递回去，舟往杯子里看一眼，还有一半多，他把剩下来的喝掉了。佩这时看见他的肿眼睛，等他喝完，伸手去摸，他垂下眼帘，又没等到她真的摸上来，才睁眼看她，说，是因为没睡够，你要是哭我又要睡不着了，你让我再睡一小会儿。佩看了看他，依稀露出点笑意，躺下去，侧身蜷起来，说，睡就快睡，怎么还撒娇。舟就关灯，转头的时候床垫震了一下，他知道她在干呕，但是没说话，拍拍她的肩膀。她把他的手移开，又震一下，他就装作不知道，只说，能睡你也睡一会儿。

绑是下不了手再绑了，舟用力抱着她，她手脚乱蹬，被他压在身下，嘶哑地尖叫，叫声太近，震得他耳朵到脑仁都疼，他在她耳边呼吸，叫她名字。佩听不进去，除了尖叫就是反复跟他说，你弄死我吧，我不要活了，我不要了，要戒就弄死我。他仍然只是软着声调，一遍遍地叫她，阿佩，阿佩。等她安静一点，他才跟她说，我小时候也戒过，只是土烟，没有这么严重，也没有人陪我，在小房间里关着……阿佩，你陪一陪我，求你了，你不要死，再陪陪我。佩还没听过他这样讲话，当然她现在也听不清，左耳进右耳出，随便在脑海里过路，等到觉得好像听见了什么的时候已记不住了，只留下稀薄又模糊的印象，感觉是重要的话，所以她问，你说什么。舟不愿意也没办法再重复了，还是只叫她名字。她虽然问了，也没心力较真，真有回答也是听不清的，只是给他一个乏力的拥抱。

一周多过去，才似乎好了许多。佩在桌前喝南瓜粥，舟在她对面，自己倒了杯红酒，她试探着伸手，被他按住，说，不行，今年都不行。她并不坚持，收回手，趴在桌上看他，看久了就笑。舟问怎么了，她说，原来你喝酒也会有一点脸红。他答，又不是天生海量，还不都是和你一样，练出来的，不然要被笑话。佩又笑，撑在桌子上，凑过去，几乎是挑衅，问他，我觉得你之前不会这样，现在怎么了，是不是不行啊。舟看着她，似笑非笑的，问，你想试试吗。她点头，又想上次，居然一时记不清，真是恍如隔世。上了床她催他快点，要他用力，分明一副虚弱又欲求不满模样，舟怕像往日一样会太过火，唯恐她受不了。只是耐着性子，不紧不慢顶那一点，舔吻她昂起头时露出的脖颈，在猝不及防的时候咬住薄薄一层皮肉。她叫了一声，下意识缩紧，绞得他射出来。

后来他俩真吵过一架，为了佩的再就业。出过这样的事，别说像从前一样让她去谈那种白粉泼到桌面上的生意，舟不敢把货路抛给她管，连不干净的场子都怕。佩自己未必不害怕，也知道他意思，但不甘心，说除非嫌她已经是个废人，否则凭什么踢她出局。舟看她又气又急，咳嗽得厉害，一时也慌，边给她顺气，边劝，说是他自己想洗得更白，公司是重头戏，只信得过她。顿了顿又说，你只管这一件事，累不累着是次要，要紧的是做精细一点。话说到这一步，佩倒不好反驳他，只好白领般的去坐班。隔日舟摸进办公室，佩趴在桌上睡觉，居然都不知道他来。近日她晚上仍有后遗症式的失眠，若白天能抽空睡一会儿，好歹不至于太辛苦。他脱外套给她披上，坐在对面小沙发上等了半个多小时，佩才睁眼，在衣服滑落之前拉住，意识到什么，抬头看他，带着点刚醒眼的慵懒，笑起来：boss来查岗啊？

佩抱着账本与外套，坐到他旁边，说，我头晕，你闲着没事，就帮我看两页。然后在身前将外套一拉，侧头歪在他肩膀上，又问昨晚出什么事。他慢慢地解释，从赌场说到港口，她倒没太认真听，是真的头晕，听着没什么危险，就只是有一搭没一搭应着声。舟知道她的意思，他一向知道她，佩是赌徒，赌得起就要赌，不是赢就是输，很少有中间的选项，所以要么是干脆死了，要活，就不能活得像废人。可是如今她说头晕看不下去，真是将自己都不接受的软肋坦给他看。他这样想了，举着账本，也不翻页，等她问怎么不看，就答，你在这里，我怎么看得下去，真不想看，就算了，又不急。佩就笑起来，说，那回家，账本也带回去，我晚上睡不着了看。


	18. 【番外】伤痕漂流

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前两段过激，是NPC剧情。  
> hurt&comfort要素。

阿佩从公司大楼出来，心里还惦记着几桩款项。陆唐的烂摊子收不了场，迫不得已才来向她示弱，让她回来接手，却又有些遮遮掩掩。何况她向来做龙头的生意，现在这也要顾忌，那也要避让，只觉得施展不开。她正走神，一只手按住她肩膀，余三水凑近了，拉长声音叫：“佩小姐。”阿佩微微一惊，想要闪躲，而他手上一捏，令她没能挣得开，只好皱起眉：“余老板，有事吗？”  
其实是足以猜到的，余三水不止一次在周恒那里见她，他本来就不将她当回事，如今更甚，说房开好了，佩小姐不必在大街上建牌坊。阿佩平时对他能躲就躲，可是既然撞见了，也不愿显得好拿捏，边装听不懂，边悄悄伸手去包里摸枪。某个瞬间她几乎以为余三水看见了她的动作，但没什么反应，还没来得及细想，便惊觉，枪是空的。她吸了一口气，慢慢问他：“你和陆唐做了交易？”  
也只有陆唐做得出，拿她的公司要她善后，还要把她卖了换好处。但现在不是生气的时候，手包缝起来的夹层里还有另一把枪，要费些劲才能拆出来，阿佩敷衍着余三水，还要思索怎样才能不激怒他——就算不能脱身，至少得把交易转到自己手里，然而余三水瞧不起她，这便难上加难，还不如只顾眼前，脱身再说。她将翻包的声音掩饰在高跟鞋响声中，进小旅馆房间，最后试探几句，谈崩了，拔出枪来。  
虽然是搏命混社团，可也多少知道惜命，很多时候犯不着为小事见血。然而阿佩没想到余三水全然不怕她，无视了威慑，躲过她慌乱之下的第一枪，上前扭住她手腕迫她松开，边反手甩了她一耳光。她眼前发黑，咬牙凭直觉还手，居然几招间也一拳打中他下颌。可是撑不了多久，她仰面倒在地上，余三水踩住她的脖颈，力气大得像是要把喉管踩断，而后压低身子朝她脸上啐了一口血沫。  
阿佩几乎喘不过气来，徒劳地掐着余三水脚腕往上抬。他过了一会儿才松开，又将枪踢到一边，俯视她大口喘着气。她原先想捡枪，现在指望不上了，捂着喉咙想下一步，趁他低头要拽她时忽然屈身，脱下高跟鞋，反手用鞋跟打他腹部。这个角度很诡异，她收手的时候，鞋跟挑着T恤布料，然后扯破。站起来的动作慢了，但余三水没有紧逼，眯着眼，以黏腻的笑意问她：“佩小姐接客还挺急的，一晚上得有五十个吧？”  
她咬着牙，骂了句脏话。另一只鞋方才就掉了，还崴到脚，阿佩自忖没法逃出门去，遑论其他。以她平日的性子，差不多也该认输了，但她今天不愿意，实在被惹急了，已经不是分输赢的赌局，而恨不得掀桌子拼命，拼不过也要拼。她想起萧鄂舟教她打架，已经是很久前的事情，他说，总有打不过的时候，求饶或死撑，输掉什么或被按在地上打，你觉得怎样划算，就怎么做，选准了，不要后悔。  
阿佩活动了一下手腕，看着靠近的余三水，冷笑：“接你十八代祖宗。”她当然不想放完狠话就被打趴下，简直要发挥出这些年最高水平，但是没有用。余三水踢中她膝盖，脱臼了，她发出半声痛叫，在地上滚开一截，已经将声音压下，狠心用力将关节拍回去，瘸着腿，勉强还能站立，可是再摔倒一次，便起不来。  
她一时不再有还手的力气，余三水打量她片刻，将她拖到厕所去，拿手铐铐在洗手台侧边的毛巾架上。他洗了把脸，擦掉零星的血迹，低头看她。阿佩只会比他更狼狈，坐在冰冷瓷砖地面上，双手举起来铐住，脸上与白衬衫上都有血，黑色半裙下露出的小腿青紫一片，她低着头，察觉到视线，仰面呸了一声。余三水半蹲下来，又下狠手扇她几耳光，还觉得不够，拿拖鞋底拍她脸颊，作势要打，又自言自语：“算了，婊子破相倒胃口。”起身取下花洒，拧开冷水阀，拽着头发迫她仰头，正对着脸冲好一会儿。  
她呛水，喘不上气，浑身乱挣，手指徒劳抓着虚空，等余三水松手，垂下头咳嗽咳得肺都生疼。他坐在旁边马桶盖上，鞋尖踢她肩膀，抵在墙上。阿佩没力气了，不抬眼也不说话，他嗤笑，加重力气又踢了一脚，然后俯身，两根手指卡在她领口一把扯得大敞，裙子和内衣也都撕扯开，她依然没什么反应。余三水拧她乳尖，而后掐着大腿内侧的软肉，问：“装什么死人？”一边扯开她的腿，几根手指强硬地挤进穴口，一边又说：“叫两声听听——求个饶就放过你。”她呼吸滞了几瞬，咬住唇没发出声音。  
她不肯出声，只会让余三水想要用更粗暴的动作逼她求饶，阿佩心里明知这一点，却终究只是死死咬着下唇，哪怕这样并不能逃过羞辱，只说明她是个“被操烂了都没反应的死人婊子”。大概终于看够了她忍痛还要强作镇定的表情，余三水将她翻过身去，手铐链子拧了半圈，勒得更紧，这还不算什么，脱臼过的膝盖触及地面时她才真的差点叫出声，最后只是喘着气，及时仰头一口咬住了自己的小臂，将声音堵回去。她疼得狠了，呼吸浊重，到后来，其实也顾不上忍，凭着惯性才没尖叫痛呼，而脑海中只剩下疼。  
结束以后余三水取下手铐，冷铁的边缘已经有血。失去支撑后她侧躺在地上，余三水坐在马桶盖上抽一支烟，晃着脚，时轻时重地踢她。才抽完半截，他将烟在她肩膀上摁灭，本来已经要走，看见之前随手抛下的拖鞋，拿起来比划一下，又觉得不够，脱下自己皮鞋，拽着头发逼她抬头，鞋底贴在脸边，说：“信不信我拿这个扇你？现在说点好听的还来得及。”她当然仍不说话，可是若说不害怕也是假的，她的呼吸分明不稳，余三水等了一会儿，不知是失去兴趣还是怎样，居然只是扔下她，骂了几句，走了。  
阿佩花了一些时间来确认他真的走了，本想撑起身，起码去房间床上再喘口气，不料直接昏了过去。再醒过来，浑身发冷，腿又疼又麻，站不起来，只能爬出去，看一眼时间，居然都到凌晨。所幸这个时间刚好孟霞忙完，让她不至于凄惨到事已至此还只能找陆唐求救。她报了地址，托孟霞带衣服来，对方大概听出或猜出什么，也带了绷带和伤药，进门见她这幅样子，吸了口气，开口只是讽刺：“想不到你还能把自己搞成这样。”  
她有些理亏：“也还好啦……手腕擦破皮，手臂是我自己咬的，肩上烫了一下，别的也就是磕到；脸上腿上难看些，过两天也好了。”孟霞皱皱眉，忍不住问是谁。她顿了顿：“我说出来，霞姐难道帮我出气吗，算了。我还想要你这个朋友，不好一次贪太多。”  
孟霞叹气：“你要真把我当朋友，我就说一句，他已经死了，你还得活。”阿佩听了，一愣，揉膝盖的手用力过猛，疼得直吸气，才答：“霞姐，这都哪跟哪，死了就死了，跟今天的事没关系。今天是……我自己气不过，一时冲动了。”  
显然孟霞没相信，但也没坚持，又拿了管药膏给她抹脸：“这是我找阿柳要的，她一直用，效果不错。”顿了顿，笑一声，才接着说：“她一听是你要，高兴得很，说肿成猪头才好。”阿佩想笑，疼，又忍住了，僵着脸，说：“要是晚上没消肿，我顶着这个猪头亲自去谢她。”  
涂完药，孟霞忍不住又问：“这也太惨了，真的不是因为那个？”阿佩撇撇嘴角，摇头，想说什么没说出，仰起头不让眼泪流下来：“不是，但……你别说了，我想他，疼的时候好想他。”孟霞叹口气，站起来拿纸巾给她擦眼泪：“好罢好罢，不说了，你，唉，你想开一点……走罢，我扶你。”

阿佩躲了三四天才敢回家，躲在孟霞给她单开的接客的房间不露面，因为知道陆唐会在家里蹲守。然而又不能一直不回去，几天时间，大概能换他一点愧疚，再拖下去，恐怕就要变成翻倍的暴躁。原来以为他不一样，是可信赖的那个，对此，现实已经证明了她的天真，然而和厌恶周恒之流不同，她对陆唐不仅是厌恶，要复杂得多。  
她认识陆唐太早了，因此留下特别顽固的印象，时常觉得他无害。他也正是因此侵入她如今的生活，从公司到租屋钥匙，像藤蔓缠绕得密密匝匝，如果非得一直厌恶，只会在日复一日之间恶心死自己，所以必须学会妥协，选择性失忆，而往往，已经被遗忘的东西重演时又猝不及防地伤害她，最终在拉扯中，就只剩下黯淡且挥之不去的恐惧——因为不愿意面对他发疯般的样子，不得不尽早服软，半真半假，反复巩固到习以为常。  
阿佩回去，陆唐果然等着，她低着头，好像不敢看他，慢慢挪过去，不等他问，先开口：“对不起，我不是有意不回来。他打我好凶，脸都是肿的，特别难看，我怕你看见就不要我了。”他不说话，在灯光下挑起她的下巴，看脸也看她神色，审视完了，才说：“哪有，佩姐怎么都好看。”接着又问：“出这样的事，你不怪我吗？”她很淡地笑了笑：“没事，是为公司的事情，我明白的。”  
她太温顺了，显得虚伪。陆唐当然极不满意，皱着眉，坐到床上，问：“今天这么乖，在骗我？”阿佩咬一下唇，眨着眼睛，露出被拆穿的惊惶神色，还要辩解：“不是的……”却说不出像样的解释。他招招手，示意她过来，她便跪在床沿，两手交叠着攀住他一边肩膀，慢慢地说：“真的很疼，所以好怕你不要我。你不喜欢的话，我缓一缓就不这样了。”  
陆唐忍不住嗤笑：“我喜不喜欢你都要缓过来。”然而扭头看她楚楚可怜咬着唇的样子，多少有些心软，不再追究，伸手解她扣子：“我看看，哪里疼？”阿佩早有准备，侧身将肩上的烟疤给他看。他挑挑眉，问还有呢，接着解，她就知道他意不在此，想拦又不敢，软着声调叫阿唐。他问怎么，手上不停，她只好临时又改了些态度，边去解他皮带，边说：“轻一点好不好？”演过头了，简直要哭出来，陆唐看了更要皱眉：“怎么回事，被操过多少次了，怕成这样？”她摇头，手上动作更快：“不是的，没有怕你……有一点委屈。”  
他似乎松了口气，嘴上依然刻薄：“我就说。这么主动，三天没男人，自己也想挨操了吧？”伸出一根手指探进去，没多久加到两根。阿佩低低地哼叫，等他拿湿漉漉的手指用力抹她的唇，便张嘴含进去，讨好地一下下舔着指肚。扩张还不够，她知道以陆唐的性子也不会有更多耐心，边将手指含得更深，舌头裹着一圈又一圈地绕，边自己探手去弄。  
陆唐几乎是在悠然欣赏她的动作，手指搅了几圈，夹住舌头，看她不能吞咽，唾液顺着下巴流下来，笑：“佩姐两张嘴都好多水。”她呜咽了两声，有些害怕他的下一步意图。他想了想，抽手，在她脸颊上正反蹭过，点了点唇，说：“既然不舒服，今天就不操这个。”  
大概理论上该装感激，可她装不出，只垂下眼，做个简单的投怀送抱动作。陆唐并不满意，揽着她，握住她方才抽出来的皮带，折起来轻拍她后腰，说：“有别人收拾你，现在知道疼、知道怕了？知道这个也能抽你吧？我也没舍得动过你几次，是不是？”她忙缩着肩点点头，这下表露的畏惧便有些真心实意，于是通过了考验，陆唐压倒她，将手腕摁在头顶，操进去。  
经他一吓，扩张的效用又泯灭一些，阿佩几乎要怀疑他根本就是故意，只因为每次都喜欢强硬挤进来的感受。而她什么都没说，侧过脸哭叫。陆唐还要问她：“佩姐被谁操都这么多水吗？”她点头摇头好像都不对，只是发出含混无意义的音节，心里却恨不得要骂，这么烂的技术，随便换个人都比现在多。  
阿佩禁不住带着哭音求他轻点，他不理，压低声音在她耳边说：“我看佩姐喜欢得很，叫得这么浪，野狗都能给你招来。”她腹诽，可不是招了一群疯狗来，这样想，下意识缩了缩。陆唐便拉着她的手往身下摸：“你在吸我，这不是很想要吗，婊子装什么纯。”她不说话了，将腿分得更开，全然予取予求模样。  
他听着她一声声的喘与哀叫，伸手摩挲她仰头抻直的脖颈，作势要掐，不过最终还是没有，让她再叫大点声。阿佩照做，他便笑：“真是好乖……这么怕我打你吗？”她犹豫着，点点头，陆唐又顶得她叫了几声，说：“逗你玩的，怎么还当真了，无缘无故的，我舍不得。”  
阿佩没看出他舍不得，只知道装乖顺哭肿眼睛也不会让自己好受多少，后来，“缓过来了”，索性还是破罐子破摔。陆唐说她下贱，她回嘴：“你不就喜欢操贱货。”他嗤笑，边往深处顶弄，边反复逼问她：“行啊，再说一遍，你是什么？”她多说几遍，咬牙像骂人，他也意识到了，让她翻身趴跪在床上，操得更深更用力，折起来的皮带拍她臀腿，威慑般的：“话说全了。”她埋着头，顺着他的意思，带点哭腔重复：“我是贱货，我是婊子……”过了会儿，他拉起她的上半身，箍在怀里，揉弄她的胸，边附在耳边说：“你是婊子，在这里撅着屁股求我操，求我射到你肚子里，知道了吗？”她哽咽着点头，等他射了，尖声发出半截哀叫。  
事后阿佩攀着他，软绵绵地说：“阿唐，我不想做婊子，我不想去周恒那里，求求你，你帮帮我。”她透一点货路的消息给他，也知道只凭这一点太冒险，不足以让他冷静衡量，不得不这样说软话。陆唐答应了，隔两天去劫周恒的货船，因为仅有的消息也半真半假，果然失败，还受了伤，估计不轻，只发短讯告诉她。  
她松了口气，这才去见周恒，在会客室里等了大半天，快傍晚，周恒才过来，开口就问：“佩小姐昨晚爽约，现在还来做什么？”她站起来，抿着唇好一会儿，说：“我不是有意爽约，也不知道陆唐会闹这一场……这次来，更想求周老板帮我。”周恒打量她，问：“听这个意思，是他让你不能来的？”阿佩望着他，眼眶红了一圈，坐到他身边，提起裙子将腿上皮带抽的红印给他看：“身上还有……好疼。”  
她穿白衣服，身上的印子依稀透出一点，周恒伸手去摸，她疼得发抖，小幅度躲闪。其实都是她自己下手，细看也许看得出角度不对，可糊弄一下大抵够用。加上她熬夜通宵和大半天没吃饭的憔悴，周恒到底没怀疑。搞定这一边，她再去看陆唐。他躺在床上了，问怎么才来。阿佩眨眨眼，委屈又生气：“我怎么会知道你这样都失手，得到消息，就去找周恒，怕他记你的仇……”讲不下去了，啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪。她抱着膝盖坐在椅子上，半遮半掩露出小腿上红肿的印子，过了一会儿，又拉住裙摆，欲盖弥彰的动作做得很惊惶，说：“我要回去了。”  
经过这样一回，好像陆唐真的心中有愧，很久不为难她。如果萧鄂舟真的永远不回来，也许这种日子她还可以过很久很久。

阿佩简直像是放血养蛊的苗疆妖女，可她哪里想得到，后来那只走失了的蛊王自己又跳回她的罐子里来，令她此前放的血、受的伤，以及所有所有的疼，都变成无用功。萧鄂舟刚回来的时候，她怕他知道，因为实在太狼狈了，不敢给他看；可同时又怕他不知道，尤其是在意识到他已然足够拼凑出一部分真实以后，何况她已经确信了他是爱着她的，便忍不住想把一切撕开，呈到他眼前。  
她已经赤裸裸地疼过一遍了，为了不再痛，必须要他来分担。她承认自己这样想完全是故意的狠心，但让他疼是唯一能拯救他们两个人的办法，此外别无选择。阿佩原先不知道该怎样做，如果轻描淡写说不疼，分明是欲盖弥彰，要是撒娇说好疼，那又太刻意，好在她确实不必说，只需要将自己裸呈在他面前，他自己就知道该怎样疼。  
萧鄂舟每一次都吻她的伤疤，每一次。他垂着眼睛，舔吻肩上烟头烫过的痕迹，他已经知道那是余三水做的了，但是，这一回，阿佩忽然想起，他还有不知道的——他都还不知道，这是怎样烫上去的，起初是随手，在她筋疲力尽的时候，或者干脆踩着她，往上摁；后来周恒教会余三水，在操她的时候忽然摁上去，她仰起头痛叫，还听见周恒问：“怎么样，是不是一下子吸紧了？”  
遑论那些没留下痕迹的，他更不会知道，皮带扬起来带出的风声比疼痛本身更令她悚惧，她很多次鼓起勇气决定看着它落下来的时候，但从来都做不到。大多数时候是陆唐喝醉了这样打她，她在地上蜷成一团，或者被逼到墙角，举起手臂护着头脸，这时她总是会哭，因为害怕破空的声音。难道还有比这更狼狈、更不堪的时候吗，被按在厕所冰冷瓷砖上操也并不会比被皮带抽得满地乱爬更没尊严了。那并不是因为疼，打完以后陆唐有时还会让她趴跪着后入，手臂和小腿的伤处磨着床单或地面，那时候也疼，却不至于害怕，后者才更疼，各种意义上的。  
可如今她已经不疼了，萧鄂舟都还不知道——那一瞬间阿佩才觉得，他知不知道，似乎没有那么重要了。  
那时萧鄂舟从背后抱着她，他的吻在肩头缠绵，呼出的气滑到锁骨。阿佩忽然扭过头，问他：“你想不想也烫一个？”  
萧鄂舟显然是愣住了，眨眨眼睛，看着她，轻微地皱眉：“你说什么？”她说：“我认真的，你也烫一个罢。”然后看着他茫然又不甚赞同神色，忍不住笑出声来，扭头吻他，又解释：“其实没有那么疼，我也不是讨厌疼……我讨厌他们那样对我，但你不一样，我知道你不一样。”顿了顿，改作刻意撩人的气声：“先生，你烫上来，我就要高潮了。”  
他没答应，也没说不答应，视线躲开了。他揣测这是一种报复，报复他的缺席，那么久只是放任她一个人在世间的恶意之中飘荡。但绝不纯粹是报复，可以确信的是，他们之间应该有足够的默契：如果她找他讨要什么，至少不会是同时伤害两个人的东西。  
萧鄂舟拉她侧过身，用唇舌挑逗她的乳尖。而她还在喘息中引诱：“你答应我嘛，就试一试。”他牙齿轻咬，才抬眼，侧着头，又有很专注的神色，说好。阿佩今天涂带闪粉的口红，卸妆时匆忙而草率，红色擦去了，亮闪闪的细碎光芒此时在灯下还能看得出。他要她闭眼，伸出食指抹她的嘴唇，从唇峰竖直地划下来，沿着下巴、脖颈、胸口、腰腹，一路往下。  
他摸得很慢，几乎是一分一厘地用指腹与肌肤紧密贴合。这令她无端感到很紧张，她坐在自己的脚后跟上，膝盖分开，手在身体两侧揪住一小截床单，仰着头，简直要发抖。他的手指在肚脐上边顿了一下，慢慢转了半圈，改为指尖朝下，指腹按在肚脐眼凹陷里停一会儿，在接着向下推进以前附耳问她：“为什么这么紧张啊？”  
阿佩吸气，没话答他，他笑了一声，又问：“是怕我知道下面流了多少水吗？”她脚趾蜷紧，带着颤音吐气，摇头。萧鄂舟只装作没看见，说：“不想我知道，那就先不碰。”手指转了方向，斜去腿根，改用掌心揉她右边大腿内侧，左手拨开长头发，吻她后背。她难耐极了，反手撑住他大腿，颤声：“你……你别摸了，你换一个……”他又笑，问：“换什么？”她手接着往上摸，边说：“进来，你操进来。”  
仿佛才想起来似的，他提醒：“烟还没点呢，要吗？”她愣一下，险些坐不稳，扶着他的腿撑住了，说：“要……你先、先进来再点。”萧鄂舟说好，抱着她的腰抬起来，才挪动一点，忽然停住，跟她说：“阿佩，你睁眼，低头看。”她当然意识到是看哪里，亮晶晶连着的一线，从她下身落到床上，已经洇开了大片。他将她抱起来，银丝居然就一直连着，她一时看得有点愣，听他在耳边调笑：“叫不叫银河落九天？”才忽然羞得闭上眼睛扭过头去，又笑又喘：“什么啊……”  
阿佩仰在他怀里，腿与穴口都大开着了，等他找准了位置坐下去。她抓不住什么好借力的东西，索性全交给他控制，然而萧鄂舟只是慢条斯理的，硬热的性器滑进去。她抓住他小臂，问：“你做什么这么慢？”他边笑边往里顶了一下，让她惊喘出声，才答：“怕你等不及点烟，先就要高潮。”她顿了顿，没想到他如此当真，声辩：“不至于，我还早，你先、你先动一动……要么就快点火，总之，总之你快点。”  
趁萧鄂舟伸手拿烟，她自己扭着腰动作，发出低软的哼吟。他点上了，手臂环过来将烟递到她嘴边，又隔着一小段距离，在她向前探头去吸时往深处操。阿佩往前欠身，又被按住了腰，吸着一口烟气旋即仰头呼出来，险些呛着，低低咳了两声，穴口更是翕张着吸他。他夹着烟的手很稳，却开始更用力地操干，她被顶弄得一颠一颠，偷闲般又咬着烟尾狠吸一口，扭头要吻他，烟是她的，女士细烟，浅浅的玫瑰味，烟气从两人唇边泄露出来。  
他是在这时将烟头烫在她锁骨末端的。阿佩没想到是这个位置，蓦地叫出声，身子抖了一下，无意识地缩紧了，然后声音转成截成短促片段的呻吟，恍惚片刻，才意识到他也射了，一时倒很有成就感，气还没喘匀，几近炫耀地和他说：“吸射了诶。”萧鄂舟睁眼看她，低笑，舔了一口她耳垂，说：“是，佩姐水又多，又会吸。”然后拍拍她：“起来，我去拿冰块。”她没反应过来，侧身在床上滚了半圈，趴着扭头问他：“拿冰块做什么？”他站起身，闻言停下看着她，有些无奈：“冷敷——你小心点，不疼么？”她“噢”一声，躺平了：“还好啦，真的还好。”  
等到冰块按在肩膀上，她又忍不住嘶嘶吸气，萧鄂舟压了压：“不是不疼吗？”她舔舔嘴唇：“太冰了……”后来接吻，剩下的几块冰在唇舌间推来推去地化成水，再后来，两个人挤在不那么狼藉的半张床上，调暗了灯。  
阿佩正在走神，眼睛一眨一眨，萧鄂舟看着她，问：“还疼吗？”她答不，过了会儿反应过来他问的不止今天，又说：“都不疼了，这么久过去了。”想来真像是两个世界的事情，而那些事确实都已经过去了，如今她连噩梦也很少做，能安稳地睡到天亮。  
而他将信将疑，下意识地问：“久吗？”阿佩想了想：“倒也不是很久……但反正也不是时间治愈一切，还是因为有你嘛。”她撒娇，脸颊贴在他身上蹭了蹭，闭上眼睛。  
时间够长未必好，但高潮够多就可以。


	19. 【番外】My Love

回家的时候，才停下车，萧鄂舟扭过头来，说：“阿佩，今天是个纪念日。”  
阿佩喝了些酒，不醉，只有点困，在副驾驶座上睡了一路，才刚醒来，闻言看他：“什么纪念日？”他不直接回答，示意她将手伸出来，她依言照做，手心朝上，被他拉着指尖翻过面来，在无名指上戴了戒指。她一愣，收回手来看，是很亲切的款式：“你……你又买了一个？”  
萧鄂舟就笑，点点头，又拉着指尖，低头吻在指节上，说：“之前就买了，没找到合适的时候给你。”阿佩皱一下眉，追问：“刚买回来为什么不能给？”他眨眨眼：“是去杀宋海如那次，回来之后……”话没说完，低笑一声。  
她想起来了，一时有点不好意思，抽手，扭头下车。从车库上楼，楼梯里光线昏暗，她走在前面，忽然侧身，说：“原先那个，还要谢谢你呢，它好值钱。”两人都停住脚步，萧鄂舟微仰着头看她亮亮的眼睛，感到某种难以言状的高兴，她不曾为此说抱歉，她当然知道她根本不必道歉，可是这样说起来，又带了点有恃无恐意味。  
她不是平白无故就愿意无忌惮地爱他的，是因为知道他那么爱她。  
阿佩先垂下视线开口：“停着做什么，回去啦。”他挤上一步，揽住她的腰与她并排，半推着她，边走边问：“等不及了？”她挑眉，反问：“等不及什么？”萧鄂舟只是笑，不说话，直到进门，凑近了，额头相碰，问：“你说是什么？”她舔舔嘴唇，伸手环他脖颈：“想做爱，想你，想你操我，用力操我。”  
她被抛到床上，连衣裙掀起来，脱到手腕处，缠绕着让她双手举在头顶绑住。他忽然顿住，伸手去床头柜上，阿佩扭头，看见他剥出一块巧克力，递到她嘴边：“咬着。”等她照做，补充：“不许咬断，不然罚你。”她哼了两声，想问罚什么，然而说不出话，也就放弃了，抿着巧克力，舌尖舔着含在嘴里的半截，眨着眼睛看他脱衣服，等到赤身相对，她曲起腿，分开，又眨眨眼，做出邀请的姿态。  
萧鄂舟的手指在她小腹画圈，慢慢划下去，同时舔她下唇，蹭过半截巧克力，唇舌间都是甜味。她觉得抿着的那里都要被两个人的热气融化了，下意识地偏头躲他。他低低地笑，转而吻她锁骨，手指在水声中滑来滑去，再附耳提醒：“要叫出来，不然更容易断。”阿佩分神哼了两声，好像是问他为什么，他听出来了，但是没有答，忽然操了进去。  
她本来并不刻意压抑声音，此时拉长声调叫了一声，屈腿盘上他的腰。萧鄂舟这次不同以往的习惯，不急着往里，只是不紧不慢地抽插。阿佩知道他甚至没全进来，当然也知道他是准备好了要令她猝不及防，吓一跳，好将巧克力咬断。其实她心里清楚，无论罚什么，最后都是皆大欢喜结局，但也正因为如此才更不愿意服输。他又来舔她的唇，她也舔舔嘴里那半截，已经很软了。但她懒得躲，发出缠绵的哼吟，跟着他的节奏，一声一声的。  
他一向知道怎样撩拨她，而情欲上头，阿佩也顾不上输赢，眯着眼睛看他，扭腰迎合，一边仰起下巴，非但不躲，还要找他索吻。而唇齿都紧闭上了，萧鄂舟舔走了半块，跟她说：“输了。”她瞪他，含含糊糊地：“不是咬断，你吃掉的。”他吻她的时候又去抢剩下半截，两个人舌尖打着转推来推去，全都是甜的。他抬起头，舔舔嘴唇：“好吧，那就你赢，想要什么？”她喘息着，膝盖夹住他的腰：“深一点，想要你深一点，你、你进来。”  
整根没入，几乎同时萧鄂舟扯开了裹在她手腕的布料，抱她坐起来。她的手攀着他后背，下巴搁在他肩膀上，又往下蹭了蹭，埋在颈窝喘气。他低头，轻咬她耳垂，过了会儿吻她颈侧，唇贴着皮肤，说：“想在这里留印子。”阿佩嗤的一声笑出来，偏头更方便他动作，说好啊，手指扣紧了，问他：“你知不知道之前别人说我是什么？”他吮吻着一小块肌肤，那里即将出现好几天才会消的红痕，应了个疑问的鼻音。她扭头贴在他耳边，吹着气，慢慢跟他说：“整个历宁都知道，我是龙头的婊子。”  
萧鄂舟抱着她腰身的手顿了顿，收紧，她能感觉到深埋体内的性器又胀大几分，得寸进尺地问：“先生喜欢吗？”他吮完了那一块红，转头看她，目光相对，她眯着眼一笑，撑住他肩膀，自己起伏着，腰臀在他掌心里扭动。他任由她动作，只是看着她点头，说喜欢，伸手摸她仰头时袒露的脖颈，渐渐用力掐住。她一时又是叫又是喘，明知道他收着力气，仍是拖长声音小兽般哀鸣，手指屈伸着挠他肩背，身下无意识地绞紧。他忽然松开手，闷哼着射出来。  
阿佩喘着气，意犹未尽地凑过去吻他。他退出来，心知没控制好节奏，临时松了手是怕高潮时收不住力气，却让她悬在临界点上。显然她也知道，在他怀里蹭来蹭去又憋不住要笑，被他摁住了腰，就伏在肩头，软而媚地哼吟。他问：“还想要？”她便忙不迭点头，趁他伸食指来抹掉她唇角的一点棕色印迹，舌头一卷，将那根手指含进嘴里，裹着指腹舔舐。  
萧鄂舟侧着头看她，过了会儿才抽手，凑近她耳根，压低声音问：“这么骚的小婊子，原来是我的吗？”她吸一口气，又点头，而他还嫌不够，捻着她乳尖，又问一遍是我的吗。阿佩哼出哭音，开口：“是、是你的，是先生的……”旋即被吻住了唇，他舔她的上颚，再往里探，迫得她仰起头来，良久退开，指尖点着她下巴将她的脸扶正，目光相对，他笑了一下，说：“那我多荣幸。”  
阿佩愣了一下，边笑边用力眨眼挤去生理性的泪水，问：“那先生不进来吗？”她伸手握住又硬起来的性器，然而被他拨开了：“不急。”他示意她转身，改作跪趴的姿势，而后掐住她腰侧，慢条斯理地只在穴口磨蹭。她双手撑在身侧，渐渐攥紧床单，等他猛地顶到深处，但总等不到，催促地哼了几声，又翘起小腿勾他，彻底耐不住了，激他：“萧鄂舟你是不是不行……”  
他真没想到等来这样一句话，闻言笑出声，终于如她所愿地操进去，逼出一声惊叫。旋即是剧烈的抽插，顶得她几乎喘不过气，只好右臂移到前面，额头抵着手背，才比侧脸趴着有更多呼吸余裕。阿佩本来就悬在临界点，被这样操干，很快到了高潮，大腿根都在发抖，但他丝毫不放慢速度，令她一叠声地哭叫着不行了不行了。萧鄂舟调整一下重心，一手环在她胸前，一手拽住头发，将她拉起来，还带着点笑意，问：“是谁不行？”她仰着头，手在大腿上乱抓，反应了好一会儿，才呜咽着答：“我不行、我不行了……慢点，慢一点，不行了……”  
萧鄂舟依言放慢些许，却顶得更深重，低哼着近乎凶狠地碾过去，一边调整重心，仍旧不太用力地抓着长发，热气呼在她肩颈，另一只手握住她的腕，挪几寸扣在指缝间，将她的手按在小腹，问：“摸到没有？”阿佩喘得厉害，全然顾不上感受，只断断续续地说：“你在里面……好深、操得好深，不行，要操坏了……”他附耳哄她：“没事，不会坏……水好多，操不坏的。”  
阿佩一直不自禁地浑身发颤，仰在他怀里带着哭音呻吟。他攥着她的手，因为太过用力，戒指抵在掌心里硌得刺痛，直到射出来、稍稍平复了气息以后才意识到。他松手扶住她的肩，另一只手将头发理顺，又拨开去吻她耳后。她起身，险些向前扑跌下去，被扶稳了，慢慢转过来，搂着他脖颈吻他唇角。她闭着眼，萧鄂舟屈指擦掉她眼角的潮湿，指尖向下，在颈侧的吻痕上揉了揉，说：“好显眼，下次不了。”她的额角倚在他肩头，也不睁眼，低低地笑：“显眼怎么了？”顿了顿，很骄傲似的，补充：“我喜欢。”  
她这才终于意识到，萧鄂舟此前还真的从没在这么显眼的地方留过印子，每每是腰上腿上，偶尔在锁骨边，也不难遮掩。毕竟她不借他的名头做事，带着吻痕招摇来去，终归有些别扭。然而细想，其实不算什么。他抱她去洗澡，进浴缸前停下照镜子，让她看那块红，下巴蹭着她发顶，问：“喜欢吗？”阿佩透过镜像与他对视，点头，又侧过脸去笑：“要不给你也弄一个。”他说好啊，两个人坐进浴缸里，她便凑过去也吻他颈侧，他仰着头，指导：“要吮，把空气吸出来。”她过了会儿退开，低头看见成果卓著，吃吃地笑。  
萧鄂舟终于忍不住问她：“真有人那么说？”她还愣了一下，才反应过来他指的是什么，答：“有啊，没那么夸张，但总难免吧？”顿了顿，笑他：“你不喜欢？刚才不是还跟着说。”他神色有些认真起来，申明：“那不一样。”阿佩仍是笑，眯起眼睛：“我知道——没事的，先生，我没事，我知道的。”  
她吹头发的时候，萧鄂舟拿过吹风机，示意她躺下来，调低了风力，在嗡鸣声中说：“戒圈里刻了字，你看看？”她仰躺着，枕在他膝盖上，抬手将戒指褪下，先摸了一圈，没摸出纹路的意涵，玻璃吊灯太晃眼，她懒得细看，又戴回去，说：“光好亮，我看不见，刻的什么？”他捋着头发不说话，她就拉着他的浴袍袖子晃：“什么啊？”等不到回答，闭着眼将戒指一圈圈地转。  
吹风机停下来的时候好像世界都安静了一刹那，萧鄂舟叫她：“佩。”她嗯声，仰起头，都还没睁眼，他忽然俯下身来，挡住了灯光，令她觉得周围蓦地一暗，接着就听见他在耳边轻轻地说：“My Love. ”


	20. 【番外】牡丹花下死

萧鄂舟回来的时候阿佩刚换了吊带睡裙，听到门响，从卧室出来，倚在玄关看他，边扬手拽辫绳边说：“正好有事想和先生商量。”他抬手挡了她一下，接手她扎紧的发绳，慢慢拆出来，问什么事。她的视线闪躲，他便笑：“怎么，还能是账没做平，亏了吗？”阿佩看他一眼，不说话，低头算是默认。  
他以短促的沉默表示出乎意料，旋即问她：“亏多少？”她说：“还没算，刚发现……应该不多。”显然，从她的态度看，当然也不会少。萧鄂舟拉她去沙发坐下，说：“你先算，出不了大事。”阿佩看他，忽然说：“我上次办砸事，你都还没有当红棍。”他看出她笑意的勉强，安慰：“什么上次，我们佩姐哪里失手过。”她的头发从耳后滑落，他伸手拨回去，想了想，凑近她耳根说：“亏了又怎样，佩姐给我操一次，什么账都好说。”  
阿佩扭头瞪他：“别闹，说正事呢。”瞪完了，也知道他是有意逗她，噗嗤一笑，看他拿着桌上空杯子站起来：“好，不闹，那你快算完，好做正事。”她听出言下之意，又笑，应一声，收敛了心思。  
倒也真的不多，阿佩算完，确认两遍，松了口气，和萧鄂舟说。他听了，似乎也松口气，说：“你自己腾挪，赌桌走一圈，也就转过来了。”她点点头，终于将“正事”抛开，来顾念方才压下去的心思，当即一发而不可收，从单人沙发上起身，扭头看他，然后跨坐到他一边大腿上，凑上去吻他下颌。  
萧鄂舟作势一躲，笑：“现在想起我来了？”她很认真地望着他点头，两手撑住他肩膀，整个人攀着他，腿根还有意无意地蹭了蹭。他的手探进睡衣裙摆里，两根手指隔着内裤揉弄，碾得湿意透过布料。阿佩低低地喘，边脱他衣服，边吻上脖颈与胸膛。  
他忽然将她抱起来，折下沙发靠背，垫高了让她躺。她的裙子掀到小腹上面，一手勾下半边内裤，在他拉下另半边时抬起腿，近乎迫不及待地把自己敞给他。萧鄂舟虚握住她脚腕，手指游走在腿根，忽然说：“阿佩，来赌一局。”她眨眨眼，只发出气声：“什么？”他低低地笑，手指已徘徊在穴口：“能坚持多久，十分钟？”她想也不想：“十分钟就十分……”话没说完，阴蒂被碾了一下，不禁惊喘，而后咬住了唇。  
阿佩侧过头不看他，试图放空自己。他伸手按着她的下唇，从齿间剥出来，说不许咬，顿了顿，又笑：“应该堵上。”环顾一圈，领带已经绑在手上了，再要找，只有刚脱下的那条蕾丝内裤，他边叠边跟她说：“都湿透了。”她拿脚腕勾着他，脚趾屈起又抻开，撒娇般：“那我要输定了，不跟你赌。”他说：“不试怎么知道——张嘴。”  
她倒没犹豫，任由他塞进来，尝到咸腥味，还没来得及表示什么，忍不住干呕了一下，理直气壮地皱起眉瞪他，他便往外拽了些，笑她：“不是你自己的味道？”她含糊地哼了两声，大概是有本事你来试试之类的话。萧鄂舟又笑，伸手挠挠她的下巴，如同安抚一只猫，然后低头吻她膝盖。  
阿佩躺在两层厚垫子上，一条腿垂下去，脚尖堪堪点地，另一条握在他手里，抬了起来。他的唇从膝盖滑下去，到大腿内侧，留下一串湿漉漉的吻痕，她这时还耐得住，只是不时哼两声，然而紧接着，他吻到腿根，旋即又到阴蒂，舔过，又吮。太出乎意料，她叫不出，长而尖地地发出一声鼻音，整个人都弹了一下，下意识要挣扎，立即被制住，萧鄂舟一手扣着她的腰，一手握稳了膝弯，令她挣不开。  
她垂下的那条腿不自禁抬起来，抻直又屈起，盘在他腰上，小腿乱晃。他吮完了，舌头绕圈，再往下，舔进湿软的穴口，鼻尖就顶着阴蒂，一下又一下地呼气。她几乎全副精神都集中在那处，都顾不上自己说不出话，变着调哼哼，就算喊得出，也无非是不要了不行了之类的浪叫。萧鄂舟不理她，只是按住了舔，当然要不了十分钟就让她高潮。  
阿佩大腿抖得厉害，小腹也痉挛。他退开一点，先抬头看她，她仰着脖子，从这个角度看不见神情；再看眼前，腰身在他手里乱颤，穴口翕张着，分明邀他再来。他便又低头，不给她喘息余裕，舔着舔着，往阴蒂上轻咬了一下。她又一阵乱蹬，要他用力才能制住，他停了会儿，双手改为握住她两边膝弯，将腿折到胸前去。  
她呼吸浊重，似乎又缓过来一点，望着他，抻着脖子发出含混的声音。萧鄂舟问她：“要什么？”他自己分明也忍得费力，手上不自禁用劲钳制着，偏偏性器就抵在穴口不进去。阿佩受不了，拧着腰催他，本来要说什么，又拿残存的理智一想，既然他自己想起来要堵她的嘴，也是活该听不到这些，便懒得费劲发声。他猜不到这念头，又磨蹭片刻才耐不住操进去，一下进得很深，令她几乎要弹起来，在他手下很剧烈地一挣。  
他这时觉得少些什么了，低头咬住她嘴边的布料拽出来甩开一边。阿佩张嘴，只是大口喘气，然后仰头咬了一口他下唇，含糊地抱怨：“要憋死了。”他低笑：“怕你咬着自己，要么，叫哑了。”她嫌这姿势难受，自己把领带解了，手往下移，索性自己抱住膝弯分开，又嘴硬：“哑了又怎样。”  
萧鄂舟这时腾出手来，抹她眼角与唇角，然后撑在一边，抽插不紧不慢，另一只手又去揉捏阴蒂，迫得她叫出声来，边问：“在床上浪叫得嗓子哑了，丢不丢人？”她瞪他，不答话，却有意将音量收了几分，过了会儿找补：“就为随口一赌，你还真、还真是什么都做得出。”他顿了顿，挑眉：“你不喜欢？不喜欢还流那么多水。”这话说得她一缩，他险些射出来，稳住了，俯身低低说句骚货，往更深处顶弄。她说没有，字面意思上不知是“没有不喜欢”还是“没有多少水”，绵软而婉转的哼声倒作了注脚。  
她此前已连着高潮了两次，这下还算耐得住，又不由自主地想方才。萧鄂舟俯身，挤进她折起的两腿间轻咬一口乳尖，说：“你不专心。”她没防备，呻吟出声，解释：“是想你，想你之前……”没说下去，难得脸红。他就笑：“之前什么？”她不肯答，他便加快了速度，操得她忍不住一声接着一声地低叫。  
阿佩在这时忽然绞紧了，两个人一同到达了高潮，旋即她便瘫软下去，只躺着喘气，仿佛用尽了力气，腿却还环着他的腰，将大腿内侧滑腻的液体往他身上蹭，又伸手环住他。萧鄂舟抱她起来，往里间走，她趴在他肩头，附在耳边说：“要不快点榨干你，今天要被你舔死在床上了。”他顿了顿，吃吃地笑：“没舔够？床还没上呢。”吓得她埋在他颈侧忙不迭摇头，连声说够了够了，顿了顿，可怜巴巴地：“困了。”  
“困了啊？”他把她抱进浴缸里，看她眨着眼睛点头，又说：“那下次。”大概确实是困极了，阿佩接着点头，闭着眼睛亲亲他伸过来的手，过了会儿，在放水声中说：“真的困了，不然死在你床上也可以的。”


	21. 【番外】（if线）一个敷衍的赌气文学

陈船早就听说过了，但是没有信。传闻都说阿佩与周恒合作杀了前龙头，他知道不是那样；后来有一次意外听见阿佩与周恒闲谈，话里话外，也是这个意思，他仍没有信。  
只是后来忍不住去问：“他们都说佩姐背叛前龙头，真的吗？”那时候阿佩喝多了酒，点点头：“真的呀。”他问为什么，她就笑，仿佛当他只是小孩子，过了会儿才说：“在历宁，背叛一个人不需要理由。他那么信任我，我不害他，才得问为什么。”  
陈船不说话，她说得太真了，他却还不想信。等到下次和她一起在出海的货船船头，只有他们两个，他又问一遍。阿佩在抽烟，看着他笑，吐出烟气来罩在两个人中间：“又问？上次说的你不信么，还是，你看我不像会杀老大的女人？”  
他忍不住了，或者说早有预谋，将人皮面具撕下来，问她：“内鬼到底是不是你？”  
烟掉到海里去，阿佩怔怔地看着他，也不知道是嘴硬还是惯性，点头。他便拔出枪来指着她，她咬牙，从牙缝里挤出一个“是我”。  
萧鄂舟开枪，本该瞄准心脏，但这么近的距离，竟也会打偏。她左肩中枪，向后仰，便翻下船舷掉进海里。他看着海水，一时心跳如擂鼓，震耳欲聋，终于无法克制下去，跳进海里，将她捞上来。  
阿佩在他怀里呛着水咳嗽，手攀着他肩膀又没有力气，他回岸上，抱她进车，她一直不醒，他也再没有闲心去想真假。这次回的是他从前的住处，以陈船的身份到历宁以来，都还没有回来过。好在备用钥匙还在，应急的医药箱也在。处理伤口的时候也许是疼得狠了，又混着海水的咸，她挣扎得厉害，他甚至从床头柜底下找出一副手铐，中间长长的细铁链绕过床栏，才终于制住。  
其实伤不重，他改主意改得太及时，只是现在还在气头上，上药包扎，下手都重。结束了，看着她，说：“疼也该疼醒了吧？不要装了。”阿佩咬了一下唇，睁眼看着他就问：“为什么不杀我？”萧鄂舟答不出，又后悔叫她醒，顿了顿才说：“死了太便宜。”她竟是很认可的样子，点点头，闭上眼。  
他看着又有些气，转身想走，收拾完急救箱，想起什么，回头看。阿佩没看他，睁眼看吊灯，手还铐在头顶上，一动不动。他折转回去，将手铐打开，又看她平静过分的神色，边比划长度，而后拽过她的脚腕铐住，另一边卡在了床脚上，这才摔门走了。  
她仍仰头看灯，瞪得眼睛发酸，才抬起脚看了看长度，知道够她在房间里活动。但她没有起身关灯，只是又仰躺着怔怔地看，终于落下泪来。

后来一连三五天，萧鄂舟在门口放下吃的就走。她似乎想开了，他不说话，她就蒙头睡觉，眼神也欠奉。可是拖得久了，又有点忍不住，心里知道他还是舍不得，也在劝自己承认实情，免得拖到最后谁也没好处。当初是为了争地盘，才杀了内鬼又假装是自己授意，骗过了周恒，现在萧鄂舟回来，本来不必再瞒，此前只是嘴硬。  
阿佩终于决意，等明天他再来，就告诉他不是那样。为此她甚至小心避开快愈合的伤口洗澡洗头，脚上还铐着，能进主卫浴缸，居然拿不到吹风机，只能勉强擦干头发。之前的衣服沾血又扯破，也不能穿了，除了内衣便只披了一件他的西装外套。  
可她真的没想到，萧鄂舟今晚会来。开门声响起，脚步逼近，她头发还在滴水，几乎是愕然地抬头，又在他进来之前藏好了表情，四目相对时，已经是淡然得近乎木然的神色，都是下意识的反应——原来终究不肯认输。  
萧鄂舟是喝多了酒带着气来的，看见她，甚至有一瞬间抬手要打，然而就像那一枪会歪，他做不到，抬起的手像是酒后站不稳伸去扶门，自己觉得样子傻极了，怕她发觉，便看她神色，才看出冷淡，又闻到浴室里的湿热水汽。方才散去的怒意又烧了起来，他不知怎么想的，上前便扯那件外套。阿佩没防备，想往后退，脚上又一绊，跌在地上，撞到了肩膀，她脸色一白，捂住伤处。萧鄂舟看见，几乎脱口而出：“伤怎么样？”她不领情，冷笑：“死不了，不碍着你操。”  
这便没有别的方法可以收场，他拽着胸罩扣带将她扯到床上，拉下内裤，顾不上全脱，还松松地挂在床沿外悬空的半截小腿上。阿佩跪在床上，重心不太稳，被他从背后抱住，左臂勒着她的胸。她又疼又气闷，发狠低下头便咬，听见他吸气骂了一声，原先要从腰际向下探的右手握了一把头发拽着她松口仰起头，回肘看了看，再次低骂，湿漉漉的手解开胸罩，用力将水抹在她胸前，然后将她整个上半身压下去。  
阿佩一双手腕被他钳制在背后，侧着头，全靠完好的那边肩膀支撑全身的重量。萧鄂舟掐着她的腰操进去，难免会疼，但她几乎习惯性地有了快感，因此而觉得委屈，眼泪不受控制地濡湿床单，她咬住了唇，将哭叫都忍回去，而后才意识到，原来他也是习惯性地操在她敏感点上。  
显然姿势和性事都令她难受，她一直哭，仿佛真是莫大的委屈。萧鄂舟双手握着她的腰抽插，射在里面时更用力地掐稳不自禁弹动的腰肢。后来他也咬，唇落在她的腰背，像吻，然后忽然咬起一层皮肉。他将她的上半身捞起来，咬在脖颈侧后，宛如要拆吃入腹般。  
阿佩终于哭出声，挣扎着脱离他的手臂，她逃去浴室，下床时险些还被挂在脚腕间的内裤绊住。她横坐进浴缸，锁链不够长，脚伸在外面，刚打开水龙头时冷水刺得她一激灵，又懒得动，就在水流下等温度升高，仍接着哭。过了会儿她才发现脚铐另一头解开了，于是调整姿势，腿收进浴缸，渐渐安静了，却还不想动，泡得手指发皱。收拾好心情出去的时候，萧鄂舟已经走了。

阿佩气性上头，瘫倒在床上，全然忘记之前还打算告诉他实情，咬牙切齿的。类似的事情有一就有二，第一次萧鄂舟喝多酒才会来，第二次已不然，但凶狠的性事却还一样。阿佩攀着他的时候指甲都要嵌进肉里，他硬掰开，低头咬薄薄一层肌肤下的锁骨，在她仰头抻直了脖颈时一手握上去慢慢用力，让她在几近窒息中高潮。  
他们避免对视，也很少说话。不再被锁在床脚以后，阿佩有时也去书房翻点什么打发时间，更多时候却只是闲着无聊。萧鄂舟进门时看见她并膝撇开腿坐在地上揪地毯上的毛，似乎很沉迷，都没听见脚步声，这时才抬头一惊，脚上的链子反光，亮亮的，眼睛也亮亮的。  
阿佩很快有低下头去，不看他，撑起身转过去，他上前一步踩住了铁链，从背后抱住她，将她带倒在床上。倒下去的时候她眼前一花，不知怎么，脑海中飞快掠过回忆里的片段，似乎也是这样，从后面被制住——那次的经历令她悚然，时至今日仍是如此，她不禁有些害怕，尚未细想便说出口：“……我不想……”  
本来是犹豫的，因为也不想示弱，说完还愣了愣。似乎萧鄂舟也愣，侧过来看她的表情。阿佩见他不说话，无端更觉得恐慌，不愿他看见，偏着头想藏，太慌了，甚至轻微地发抖，咬了咬唇，说：“我不想，真的不想……”他将她的手腕攥得很紧，忽然觉得走到这一步确实过于失控了一些，蓦地松开，叹了口气，转身进了浴室。  
阿佩恍惚了片刻，慢慢蹭到床中央去，蜷成一团。他出来了，似乎在她背后又叹了口气，上床抱住她，说：“睡觉。”吊灯开着，他总不至于忘记她这样睡不着，纯粹是不肯迁就。她没说什么，只是躺着，却真是睡不着，忍不住小幅度伸腿撑腰。  
不知过了多久，萧鄂舟终于不耐烦，问她：“不能不动了吗？”她猛地坐起来，瞪他：“你明知道……”才说了个开头就泄气，又觉得没必要说下去，往床尾挪：“大不了我钻床底下。”他也坐起来，咬牙说“够了”，披衣服出门，都已经出去了，又回手打开，啪嗒一声关灯，摔上门，过了会儿，外面大门开了又关，也是哐当的震响。  
已经很晚了，萧鄂舟忽然很有些被扫地出门的挫败，这样想了，就不太想去赌场里——前天在手下面前顺手撸起袖子，露出鲜明的暗红色牙印，一时面面相觑，彼此心知肚明什么人才能留下这样的痕迹，连调笑的话也很难说，都尴尬得很。于是他去从前他们两个人住的房子，也还没有回去过。  
客厅里有血，他乍看一惊，而后猜到什么，握紧拳又松开，叹气。血迹停在沙发侧面，他蹲下去看，转身也靠上去，往下滑了一截，伸手越过肩膀，知道位置刚好。  
原来她肩上是有旧伤的。他有些后悔了。

接着萧鄂舟就想，其实她根本没有理由那样做。如果她要杀他，怎么会不得手，怎么会这样狼狈。  
可她怎么敢呢。他想起这几天的事情，霎时又气得头疼——于是仍然装作不知道。去了也不和她说话，用力地做爱，亲吻时必定用上牙齿。其实是装不来的，阿佩看得出他态度转变。他仍是不关灯，有意无意地将手臂横在她眼前，或者将靠枕扔过来，她便装作睡着了，迷迷糊糊转过身，往他怀里钻。  
其实他们心里都知道总得说出来，只是都不肯开口，总没有台阶可下。阿佩每次思量时机，总忍不住想，既然他先拿面具骗她，她也不妨骗回去，反正咬定了他不能真的伤到自己。但还是会有忍不住的刹那，高潮的时候她想吻他，想拿小腿环住他的腰，抬腿的时候被铁链沉沉地扯了一下，她仿佛惊醒，意识到这是囚禁中的性事，不禁又觉得委屈，带着自己也说不清涵义的情绪，小声叫“先生”。  
萧鄂舟似乎愣了一下，舔舔她的耳垂，问：“怎么……是假的吗？”她的眼泪顿时掉下来，点头。他便叹气：“这也是开玩笑的吗？我若气头上真的杀了你怎么办？”她听了似乎更委屈，侧头躲开他，说：“杀了就杀了，你都舍得杀我，我还不如当自己真的是那个内鬼——只许你骗人，不许我骗吗？”他没法反驳，只是又叹气，苦笑：“说不过你，好罢，过去了。”  
阿佩转身背对他：“什么过去，疼死了……”他没有办法，凑近了低声问哪里疼。她带着点哭腔，撒娇般：“腰疼，胸也疼……你自己掐的哪里咬的哪里你不知道吗！”萧鄂舟伸手去揉她的腰，确实淤了好几天的印子，是他下手太重，他不得不好声好气哄她：“我的错，对不起。”顿了顿，忍不住小声补上：“我胳膊也疼。”  
她便转回来瞪他：“你先掐我我才咬的！你胳膊疼还揉什么揉，你别揉了。”他很无奈地又笑：“好好好，是我的错。”而后他关灯，手还环着她的腰。阿佩实在太累，不再开口，半梦半醒间，依稀听见他说：“以后无论发生什么，我绝不会伤害你。”


	22. 【番外】（if）苦海慈航，毋生退却

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 失明文学，只是为了脑洞实装，敷衍地写一写。

火并混战，舟被打到头，他以为没事，佩就跟着以为没事，耽误了治疗时间，起初是昏迷，醒来发现瞎了。  
本来应该把消息瞒下来，但他醒的时候除了佩还有帮派里其他两个头目在场，大白天他问有人吗怎么不开灯，便暴露无遗。与此同时帮里正等着开堂会，头目就是来和佩商量这件事，佩还摸不准他们的态度，知道舟情况严重，想着至少先把这件事密不透风捂死了，知道的人越少越好，她先去堂会上敲打敲打。但她还没开口，舟先说要她留下，让另两个人去处理。  
佩有些震惊，但时机特殊，当着外人的面不好驳他，只好就这样。等人走后见了医生，说是还有希望，下个月手术。接着舟让佩带他出院，回她家，知道住址的人更少。她听了一惊，有点讽刺地说原来你知道危险。他不说话。  
佩心里也自责没及时意识到要送医院，不过她更想控制住事态，想赶去堂会。舟叫住她，不让走，问她打算做什么。她已经有点焦躁，说风言风语不知会传成什么样子。舟拍拍她的手背，说，要是这么快就沉不住气，那也是找死，暂时不会有事，还不如看看谁闹事。但他说得不太有底气，佩半信半疑，忍不住说气话：你明知道危险，你只不过是暂时瞎了，不是死了，我不想给你陪葬。  
她抽回手，接着就看见舟抬手抓了个空，一时悬在那里，她心里有点不是滋味，才忽然想起，他是个睡觉都不能关灯的人。这时舟开口，说，陪我一天，行吗。她把手交回他手里，说好，然后撑着沙发靠背，坐在他身上，整个人扑在他怀里，吻他的下巴，又说对不起。  
黏黏糊糊好久，舟抱着不松手，佩索性腻在他怀里小睡，被电话叫醒，听说了堂会的情形，和她猜的差不多，总之是很棘手。挂了电话她趴着不想动，听他的心跳声，过了会儿才起身，找了个压箱底的布偶，塞给他，说我出门的时候你就拿着这个吧。  
舟接过来，摸来摸去，好奇是个什么，她就把软乎乎一团往他怀里推，说你别摸了，你管是什么呢，你抱着。她走了以后舟当然还试图摸索，只是没猜出来。  
凑活着过了几天，佩起初还和舟说这样那样，等他想办法，后来发现有叙述事态的精力还不如自己想，也就算了，回家来累得一句完整的话都不想说。舟还能感觉到一点光，她晚上便开着大灯，不太能睡得好。  
于是日益焦头烂额，在外面步步小心，回来就忍不住暴躁，反正舟看不见，她偶尔砸了东西说是失手，砸完却还要自己收拾。舟大概也猜得到，说不出什么有意义的安慰，只能抱抱她。  
她没法跟他生气，只是长长地叹息。洗澡的时候突然想知道他的感受，闭着眼去拿台子上的洗发水，其实平时也会有眼睛进水睁不开的时候，但这次似乎就会格外慌，手一抖，瓶子梳子之类的都掉下去，她去捡，还差点滑一跤。于是又叹气，出浴室又去抱他，湿头发蹭着他的肩膀，拿来吹风机插上电源放他手里，躺下了枕在他腿上。  
舟慢慢给她吹，这倒是很熟练。吹干了，听她呼吸声，好像迷迷糊糊的。他拿着吹风机，想的是轻轻放床上，线不够长，两边一扯，失手掉下去砸地上。佩一激灵坐起来，他说对不起，她摇头，想起他看不见，又说没事，忽然心里更累，收拾吹风机，然后把身体砸到床中央。  
她拉舟过来，要在他怀里挡光。舟说，你把灯关了吧，我睡不着还可以白天再睡。佩愣了一下，说，啊，那你没关系吗。他说没事，你关吧。关了以后她又问没关系吗，他说真的没事，你快睡。佩抱着他，问你不怕吗。他说你在这里，我怕什么。她就吃吃地笑，小声说你骗人，然后说晚安。  
偶尔佩做噩梦，惊醒了意识到他真的一直醒着。这时舟往往告诉她几点了（他把钟面的玻璃罩拆了，可以摸到指针），要她再睡一会儿。但她终究还是觉得很累，某天临出门忍不住了，和他说我们可不可以逃走，我好累我不想折腾了。舟愣了一下，佩看出他一瞬间的无措，就后悔这样抱怨。舟带着歉意和她说还有手术的机会，就这样逃走他不甘心。算手术日期好像也不剩几天，佩能理解，心里已经妥协了，但还是忍不住叹了口气说真的很累。  
最终她说我尽力，便准备出门。舟叫住她，她回头的时候看看他揪着那个丑娃娃的两只脚，心里一下子软了。舟跟她说，如果你不舒服，跑掉也可以，我向你保证，我自己可以坚持到手术之后，到那时，你再考虑要不要回来也行——就当出去度个假。佩内心有一点疑惑，不懂他说的“可以自己坚持”是什么意思，是不是还有后手。没说走也没说不走，只说知道了。临走又看了一眼，还是觉得心很软，补充，你不要多想，我很快回来。  
当晚就出事，她本来有心理准备，所以对于“是不是要临时跑掉”是真的犹豫，但最终还是没有，毕竟如果他有后手，好操作的话也不至于现在还不拿出来，非要她这么累。于是开打，比预想中麻烦一点，她中途还打电话给舟，说有变故，要晚点回去，但不是跑了，让他不要多想。  
舟说好，立即挂了。因为听出她说话声音不对，可能是有伤，没必要耗时间在电话里。但他在家又确实很焦虑，毕竟已经知道她其实都是为了自己（此前想当然认为她也是不甘心的，竟没有料到她想的是逃走）。他想找点什么事做，又想不出来，才感到前所未有的挫败。  
他本来觉得，过段时间做手术好了就能好了不好再说，也没有很刻意练习生活技能，现在就忽然受刺激，在家里到处乱走，撞到墙撞到门撞到椅子柜子，也在记什么东西在什么位置，哪里到哪里应该多少步。他试着不留痕迹了，撞倒的会复原，佩回来的时候便没有立即发现。  
他已经把医药箱拿出来了，等她坐过来正好推过去，因为十分流畅，佩开始没反应过来，说不严重，边处理边吸气，过了会儿忽然反应过来：诶你什么时候拿出来的。他说等你的时候闲着无聊，想你回来应该会用到。  
他又问她怎么样，佩深呼吸，说没事，衣服好脏，我去换掉。躲到浴室里，忍不住开始哭。哭完出来，再跟他说会好的会没事的，舟说好，会好的，会没事的。他原本还坐在外面，忽然很想证明一下自己，就把她抱起来往卧室走，佩知道他既然这样做肯定练过了，也很放心地不看路。进门的时候他顿了一下，佩才说，门开着，你侧一点进，不然我要撞到门框了。  
上床，关灯，他小心翼翼避开佩包扎的地方，揽着她的腰，佩忽然说，先生，想听你说爱我。他有点意外，愣了一下，很快说我爱你，吻她的额头，又重复一遍。她拖长音嗯一声，说我爱你，所以什么都肯做。舟顿了顿，忽而说谢谢你。佩噗嗤一笑，说你怎么这么见外。他说，不是谢你做这些……是谢谢你爱我。佩声音里的笑意都藏不住，说好，亲他下巴，发现有胡茬，哎呀一声，用唇蹭了蹭。  
然后她忍不住，迟疑着哼哼。舟挡开她，说困了就快睡。她说不是的，顿了顿又说，想你操我。舟就低低地笑，问，这时候又不困了？佩说困，所以快点。他低声反驳：哪有催男人快点的。佩就笑，扭腰往他手上送，说不是我想催你，你摸，都是水。  
灯关了，佩也闭着眼，只知道他撑在她上面，吻她的唇，然后向下，轻轻咬她的脖颈，同时操进去。确实是速战速决的打算，没有什么花样。高潮的时候她长长地哼，抬腿攀着他，旋即脱力躺平。他们喘息着浅浅地接吻，而后睡觉。  
是可以熬过去的，终于手术，终于结束，纱布还没有拆，不知道即将面对的是更棘手的局面还是解脱，其实更棘手也只有破罐子破摔了，但佩还是会紧张。舟握着她的手，说你不要那么慌，你要不要先睡一会儿，趁这时候没有人敢进来，你睡吧。  
佩简直难以置信，问，你难道觉得我这时候睡得着吗？舟还有心逗她：真的不睡吗，万一手术没效果，今晚也没法睡了。她心里想的是万一不行差不多我们俩都得长眠，但还是太不吉利了，虽然平时不太在乎这些，此时却格外介意，说你不要乌鸦嘴，呸呸呸。  
要拆的时候佩手都在抖，舟抬手握了她一下，说没事的。拆下来，佩都不敢看他，垂着视线问怎么样，听他沉默，因为心理作用觉得很漫长，接着听他笑了一声，说回家睡觉。  
回家还看到那个布偶，原来是个丑兮兮的小女孩，做得很拙劣，佩想抢过来藏，没成功，看见他笑，不服气：我做的，怎么了，你摸都摸不出是什么，怎么好嫌弃。舟还是笑，边笑边说没有嫌弃，看看丑娃娃又看看她，说，挺像的。  
佩心里想的是哪里像，这么丑。但这话不好说，索性睡觉。她睡了好久，迷迷糊糊的时候舟出去，让她接着睡，她也就没醒，一点都不想管那些破事。睡够了，所以乱七八糟的事情都过去了。又因为她白天睡得太足，刚好晚上做爱，舟盯着她看，好像都不眨眼，说阿佩，你好漂亮。


	23. 【奇怪的民国线】让她降落

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本质架空，最后是代餐，想代《八佰》里那个送电话线过桥，刀子好帅啊！即使知道这是个没道理的硬煽情片段也要强行代一下。

萧鄂舟第一次见阿佩，在百乐门后面的小巷。几个混混围着她，说她的靠山死了，笑得不怀好意。她垂着头，不说话。那时他只是路过，远远地看出是美人，难免怜香惜玉，咳了一声。大概那些人以为这就是她的新靠山，作鸟兽散，他走过去，她欠身，分明认得他：“萧先生。”  
可她也不道谢。他很久后见她的身手，才知道她不会怕这些，不过这是后话，当时，他只觉得是某种故作的清高，但也不可避免地被勾起了兴致。他先看她手里还没有灭的烟，意味不明地笑了一声，再打量她的脸。  
那确实是种不太尊重的打量，但阿佩还是分辨得出，和她惯常面对的不一样。没有轻佻的品评意味，好像只是记认她的长相。她知道这个黑道头目，年轻，英俊，人好像不坏，轧黄金起家，声名鹊起如传奇，显然她不讨厌他，倒也没觉得自己能就此高攀，只是安静地任他看着，也看着他。他临走又笑了一声，说改日再会。  
后来阿佩才知道他为什么打量，坐在舞厅卡座里，他问：“你原先的靠山是谁，我怎么没听说过你？”她低头：“你不是听见了吗，死了。”他不依不饶，指尖托着她的下巴抬起来：“我知道死了，我问是谁。”她便看着他，叹了口气：“是个当兵的，被日本人弄死了。”  
大概听出她怨怼，萧鄂舟问：“你喜欢他？”她咬唇，似乎想躲开视线又终于没有：“我这种女人，谈什么喜欢不喜欢。”他就笑，倒酒递给她：“人都有心，自然都有喜欢。”她喝了，顿了顿说：“我喜欢先生。”他没想到是这样回答，有些讶异，又摇头：“谎话。”她仍看着他：“先生刚刚还说人都能喜欢，怎么不许我喜欢你？”  
喜欢钱，喜欢靠山，也都是真心的喜欢，不算她说谎。何况萧鄂舟真是好看，很温文的那一种，人又不坏，待她好。她在台上唱歌，眼神飘过去，他正与别人说话，偶尔抬眼看见了，杯子冲她举一举。  
也做爱，或者说，他们之间往往是“他替她解决生存需求，她替他解决生理需求”这样的关系，但萧鄂舟技术很好，不会令她厌烦。通常是开房，或者在她家，还有一次，她才唱完下台，在化妆间里，萧鄂舟闪身进来，好像是躲什么人，却正撞上她换衣服。  
旗袍的扣子都解开了，听见门响，本来惊慌，一转头看见是他，松了口气。他反手锁门，走过来倚在她对面桌上，看她不躲，伸手摸进衣服里。阿佩倒是无可无不可的态度，反正不会有人来，何况从前也经历过更过火的。她把手从袖子里褪出来，搭在他肩上，任由他把自己脱光，边去解他的皮带。  
她的口红涂得重，在他嘴角留下艳丽的印子，她又伸手去抹。萧鄂舟低低笑了一声，吻她，又舔又咬，可想而知的狼藉。但她也顾不上了，被他托在怀里操，膝盖抵着桌沿，越喘越大声，怕传出去，伏在他肩膀上，顾不得口红染污衬衣。  
而后一抬眼，就看见他背后的化妆镜，镜子里她眼尾潮红，是深陷情欲的模样。阿佩看得心里微悸，不自禁地一缩。他便掐一把她的腰，很快意识到了缘由，加快速度，问她好看吗。她不知该点头摇头，只发出绵软的鼻音。  
他射在里面，然后退出来，换了个姿势，让她跪在桌上，攀着镜子，几乎将她按在镜面上又操进去。镜面冰凉，阿佩忍不住要往后靠，退开一点，就看得更清楚，她起初有点愣，旋即想闭眼，萧鄂舟伸手抬起她的下巴要她看着，又笑，说好看，边将她的口红抹得更狼藉了些。  
她被操得高潮，腿根湿漉漉一片，透过眼里薄薄的水光看自己，竟忍不住也觉得真是好看。萧鄂舟喜欢说她好看，又总是专门说给她听，说得她自己都更自得。有时候想想，还会觉得他和她以前见过的人都不一样，她那个已经死了的前男友也说她好看，让她坐在膝盖上，搂在怀里，和朋友说她是全上海滩舞女歌女中最好看的一个；可萧鄂舟不和别人说她，有别人在的时候，她坐在他旁边，他甚至很少看她，只在她给他倒酒时瞥过视线笑笑。  
阿佩总是提醒自己别想那些不现实的事，但她没法不喜欢萧鄂舟。于是她又想，她本来就是没有未来的人，陷进去也没什么不可以。  
刚入秋的一个夜里，萧鄂舟带她去外滩，看烟花。天上漂亮又热闹，周围没有人，他揽着她，她不切实际的念头又冒出来。可是最后他说：“谢谢你陪我过生日。”原来不是为她放的，可她听了这一句，看出他寂寞，心里更软，又小鹿乱撞，说不出话。他就只笑笑，说回去罢。  
阿佩知道他其实不想她说出什么来，就也只笑笑，点头。然而变故来得快，不知道哪一路仇家埋伏在附近，明晃晃刀子递过来的时候，她想也没想，要替他挡。萧鄂舟眼疾手快，拉她避开，踢飞了匕首，低斥：“疯了吗？跑。”她说不用，甩开他的手，也加入混战。  
落难之前，她家里开镖局，自小学的拳脚功夫，逃难路上，也靠这个傍身。只是近年过得太安逸，都生疏了，又穿的旗袍，施展不开，最后受了点伤，好在没有大事。结束了，萧鄂舟把外套脱给她，问有没有事，打量她几眼，又说谢谢。不知道是不是错觉，阿佩觉得那眼神不太一样了，低头把得意忘形的笑意憋回去。  
可能萧鄂舟真是从那天开始喜欢她的，也可能更早，这就很难划得清界限，总之他动了心。也是动了心以后，才真正开始知道彼此曾经经历过些什么，他听她说起以前的事情，心底是软的，钝钝地疼；也和她说自己的过去，有风光也有落魄的，她听得高兴或心惊，都抱他抱得很紧。  
但帮派中的事情他很少和她说，是怕牵连到她，尽管有时还是难免。有过一次绑架，未遂，显然低估了她。事后她说起来，自己并不当回事，他听着皱眉，却没说什么。那时他们坐在舞厅的卡座，他的手下过来，附耳说了句什么，萧鄂舟迟疑了片刻，大概还有后怕，担心是调虎离山，示意她和自己一起走。  
是几个仓库出事，他知道有问题，但不得不去。上车前他安慰阿佩：“没什么大事，结束了送你回去。”她点头：“先生不用太担心我。”不料拖到半夜，居然还出了车祸，另一辆车有备而来，等他们下车，伺机开枪。所幸还是控制住了，那时阿佩犯困，反应都有点迟钝，隔了几步，听见萧鄂舟和手下问那人哪来的消息，谁是内应。  
那人她好像见过，是当兵的，前男友的同僚。刚认出来，他猛地看向她，和萧鄂舟说：“想知道谁告密，问你的女人去。”萧鄂舟转头看她，她这下吓醒了，瞪大了眼睛：“不是的……”旁边有人上前制住她肩膀，她只看着萧鄂舟，重复：“不是的不是我，我不认识他。”  
萧鄂舟冲按着她的下属打个手势：“松开罢，你不是她对手，看看车还能不能开。”接着回头，开枪，现场留给另一个手下善后，他过来握着阿佩的手腕，拉开车门让她进去，自己坐去前座。他不说话，阿佩摸不准他的意思，怯生生叫他一声，又说：“我没有，我没有见过那个人……”他边拿手巾擦枪，边问：“认识他罢？和我说实话。”说着扭过头，定定地看了她一眼。  
她好像意识到什么了，声音却还打颤，说：“从前见过，很久没见了……”萧鄂舟点点头，还是看着她，手里拿着枪，她心里发怵，似乎回想起上车时他握着她手腕，是刻意用了点力气按了按。旋即他开枪，杀的是司机，她的心这才终于放了下来。他笑了笑，说：“好了，结束了。”下车善后，过了会儿，探头进来：“你没事罢，要不要坐到前面来？他们认识你，也许知道你住址，何况也这么晚了，去我家罢。”  
阿佩没想到原来他住在旧式的大宅子里，在夜色里特别幽深，黑黢黢的，萧鄂舟拉着她的手走过天井，找客房，问：“凑合一下？”她往里看，足够整洁，林立的暗红色木头家具，她咬了一下唇，问他：“我、我能不能和你一起睡啊？”萧鄂舟怔了怔，低头吻她，说好。这样的老宅子，夜里空荡荡，叫人心慌，他当然也是知道的。  
于是他们一起睡在雕花的木床上，枕头只有一个，她就枕着他手臂，是真的困了，很快就睡着。第二天清醒，阳光已经照进来，阿佩仰头看，忽然说：“这个床和我小时候的好像啊。”萧鄂舟把枕头塞给她，抽手，边问：“你喜欢吗？喜欢就常来。”她一愣，没敢应，垂着视线笑，他接着说：“这里我也不常住，家人去了香港，他们走后，就太空了。”阿佩侧过身，看他，问：“你为什么不走？”他笑了一声：“他们又不喜欢我……我娘死了，我也不想碍他们的眼。”她抱住他，小声说：“我喜欢。”顿了顿，欲盖弥彰：“喜欢这张床。”  
宅子大得两个人也嫌空，这张床却是刚刚好的。他们在这里做爱，偌大的宅子里有偌大一片黑压压的夜色，像是要吃人，只有这里，一床新被子，两个枕头，柔软安逸，有肌肤相亲的温热，足以取暖。有天萧鄂舟忽然和她说：“阿佩，我想娶你。”  
她怔住了，看着他，好一会儿才问：“真的吗？”他点头，她垂下眼帘，沉默良久，不说好，也不说不好，声音低得像自语：“我十六岁卖给人做妾，十八岁被赶出门，逃难来这里……我做过妾做过妓做过情妇，都还没有嫁过人。”萧鄂舟又觉得心里钝痛，重复：“我娶你。”她把脸埋在他怀里，用力点头，说好，克制着哭腔，又说：“我想要旧式的，凤冠，花轿，红盖头……我小时候就想要。”他笑，抱着她：“好啊，一定风风光光的。”  
那时租界外还在打仗，阿佩说还是等一等，因为不想被别人指指点点。可是既然都说定了，她也没有什么妾身未分明的犹疑，如同已然新婚。到秋天，给萧鄂舟送生日礼，是一条领带，她拿出来，眼睛亮晶晶的。他接过来，想了想，就笑：“上次做旗袍剩的料子啊？”当晚那条领带绑着她腕子，她在床上软成一弯春水。  
第二天中午传来的消息，闸北还有孤军在守，隔着苏州河向租界求助，傍晚之前要一条电话线。电话线不难得，只是看谁能穿过日军狙击，送过桥去。帮派里不乏请愿的人，萧鄂舟赶去，在桥头摆了椅子坐下，算是给他们送行。阿佩就站在他身后，看第一第二第三个人死在桥上，电话线还没走出多远，甚至有人摸不到线圈就死了。她禁不住皱眉，俯身悄悄说：“这样不行的。”  
萧鄂舟看一眼表，没说话，她接着说：“再等半小时，没人过得去，我去。”他皱眉，看她，很不赞成的神色。她避开视线，说：“事情总要做。”他按住她的手背：“再等等。”又死一个人，阿佩往子弹来的方向看，咬了咬牙，一气之下，抽手：“不了，等不及了。”那时正留遗言的人她见过，好几次被指派来开车接她，还很年轻的男孩子，看她笑都会脸红。她喊：“小八，你站住，回去罢。”顿了顿，深吸一口气，萧鄂舟已站起来，定定看着她，她低头，不知跟谁说：“事情总要做，我能过去。”  
他抿紧了唇，脱下了外套递给她，闭上眼睛，低声说：“去罢。”她接过外套，拿在手里，笑了一下，叫他：“先生。”想说什么，又知道没时间想了，转身走出几步，猛地顿住，转回来，顾不上有多少人在听，大声和他说：“先生说过要娶我，以后只能续弦了。”说完了，不等他回头，瞧准了时机，跑上桥去。  
萧鄂舟看她的背影，看她借桥柱的掩护，跑到电话线的位置，停下来喘气的时候还合上了前一个死者的眼睛，却没有再回头。她扬起那件外套骗枪，趁开枪的间隙往前跑。他忽然想今天出来得急，都没打领带，她也没穿旗袍，轻便，方便跑步，她身手这么好，都施展得出——  
也许还能回来呢？  
也许呢。


	24. 【番外】猫

萧鄂舟回来的时候，一只流浪猫跟他到家门口，他开门进来，有些犹豫地低头看，阿佩也跟着他的视线望出去，猫便软绵绵地叫了一声。她说：“先让它进来吧，外面下大雨呢。”  
起初猫似乎很清楚自己只是借住，在门口的地垫上盘起身子。晚饭时萧鄂舟蒸了鱼切碎给它，它又喵喵叫了几声，别的时候都很安静。直到他们回屋，关门睡下，听见哗啦哗啦挠门的声音。阿佩洗澡出来，看看关着的门，一时犹豫，萧鄂舟说：“吃的喝的大纸箱和砂盆都给它准备好了，不用管。”她应了一声，上床，很快被扯开浴袍。  
萧鄂舟从下巴吻到她胸口，她在两个人的喘息声里还听见猫叫，不禁问：“还在叫诶，真的不要紧吗？”他低低笑一声，在她胸前吮吻出红印，仰起头看她，眼里也还带笑，说：“阿佩，我要操你了，你还在想一只借住的猫么？”  
他说话时语调太认真，令她霎时便脸红，但毕竟早已习惯了，没避开视线，抬手攀着他，腿也张开了，说：“那你快进来，让我想不了别的。”萧鄂舟指尖抹过湿润的穴口，说：“你先想我，我再进去。”她拿膝盖蹭他的腰，软着声音：“在想你……先生，想要你。”两根手指的指节没入，他问：“要什么？”阿佩挺着腰，往他手里送，发出低低的鼻音，一时顾不上答，沉沉呼出一口气来，仰头，闭上眼：“要你，要你操我。”  
如愿以偿，她喘了一声，攀着他脖子的手不自禁用力。而萧鄂舟径直找她的敏感点，不紧不慢地磨，她拧着腰配合他的节奏挺动，都还嫌不够，于是催他：“快一点，先生，先生……不要欺负我。”这是有意撒娇，声调软得甜腻，他听得顿了一顿，忽然低头咬了一口她的锁骨。阿佩拖长音高高低低地哼吟，旋即被他掐住了腰，加快速度顶弄起来。  
她的手扣紧了，猫挠似的，萧鄂舟这样想，又记起那只猫，隐约还听得见叫声。他低头咬着她的耳垂，含糊地说：“阿佩，好像猫啊。”她没反应过来，“嗯”一声，挑起疑惑的尾音，旋即截断了，因为被顶到了敏感点而低叫。他忍不住一笑，这下咬字清晰了，贴着她的耳根，轻轻地说：“发情的小母猫。”  
阿佩险些就要高潮，可他早已料到，及时退了一半。她睁眼，眼尾艳红，被欲望烧得水光盈盈，攀着他叫“先生”，顿了顿，说：“都发情了，你还不帮我。”他就吻她眼角，问：“真发情了？”她嗯声，还没来得及说什么，他又问：“外面那只猫，是不是闻到佩姐发情，才叫得这么凶？”  
仿佛这才又想起还有一只嗅觉灵敏的猫，她不禁腰一缩，就在这时被操到深处，快而狠地冲撞。阿佩腿根打颤地闻到高潮的气味——连她都闻得到，何况是猫，她这样想，在高潮的余韵里抖得更厉害。萧鄂舟也没有停，一手还掐在腰上，另一手按住她发抖的大腿，像是将她掰开了，在她剧烈的喘息中横冲直撞，又过了好一会儿，才闷哼着射出来。  
此时阿佩喘得几乎带了哭腔，他吻她闭着的眼睛，她抬起头，凭感觉找他的唇，上气不接下气地接吻，结束了，甚至餍足地舔舔唇。  
萧鄂舟调暗了灯：“睡吧。”她依稀还惦记着什么，迟疑地哼一声，顿了顿，问：“猫呢？”他答：“已经不叫了，也睡了吧。”她往他怀里钻，声音含糊，闷闷地说：“不会真发情了吧……”他又低笑：“不会，耳朵上有标记，已经绝育了的。”阿佩猛地抬头瞪他：“那你……”抿了抿唇，到底没什么可说，愤愤地咕哝。他闭着眼睛不看她，笑得却很愉悦，偏偏还伸出手，沿着她耳廓摸了一圈。


	25. 【番外】Fever

周六下午四点半，阿佩第五次停下来按着太阳穴思考眼前的条目与数字，她叹了口气，觉得头昏，大概是感冒，也许还有点低烧，于是决定给自己放假，回家放了一浴缸热水，躺进去，合眼，本来只是打算歇一歇就上床去，却竟然就这样睡着了。  
萧鄂舟回家的时候，水都已经凉透。他吓了一跳，叫她几声，看见她脸颊泛红，再一摸额头温度，果然已经烫手，赶紧把她抱出来裹进大浴巾里。阿佩醒过来，恍惚了片刻意识到眼下的情形，扯着浴巾一角，仰头对上他视线，眨眨眼：“我就是……一不小心睡着了。”他不说话，意味不明地哼一声，像叹息又像生闷气，把她塞进被子里，转身去翻医药箱。绷带酒精倒是应有尽有，却找不到退烧药。阿佩看见他皱眉，说：“算了，睡一觉就好。哪要那么麻烦。”他合上医药箱，伸手又试了试她的额头，说：“我去买药。”她从堆叠的浴巾和被子里伸出手来，指尖挠一挠他手腕内侧，说：“真的不用。”萧鄂舟似乎不为所动，把她的手塞回去，却还是叹了口气，说：“我很快回来。乖。”  
他好像不常对她说这个字眼，即使说，往往是做爱时。她听得恍惚了一下，不再坚持，闷闷地嗯声，蒙头缩进被子里去，听见他出门的声音。  
萧鄂舟出了门，才意识到外套沾了水，他脱下来搭在臂上，又忽然想，是不是应该给她敷一条毛巾，是不是应该倒杯水，卧室的灯是不是忘了关——显然他不太会照顾病人，如果病的是他自己，想必也会觉得睡一觉就好；然而看见她这个样子，便觉得不能草率了事。  
她其实可以更娇贵一点的。  
等他买药回去，倒水，冷敷，要扶她坐起来。阿佩几乎是难以置信地看他：“我还没有那么娇贵吧！”他笑笑，看她自己一骨碌撑起身，递过杯子，说：“佩小姐也要有点病号的自觉。”她不置可否地撇撇嘴，吃了药，喝完水，缩回被子里，望着他：“那睡了，你也来睡，让我抱着。”  
萧鄂舟上床，关灯。平时是留着最低档的床头灯过夜，而他们之间的默契是谁不舒服便迁就一些。阿佩已经把脸埋进他怀里了，感觉到光线消失，疑惑地嗯声，问：“你怎么啦，如临大敌的。只是发烧而已！”他叹口气：“都能在浴缸里‘不小心’睡着了。”她底气不足，闷闷地：“有点累……我算不明白，看着头疼。”一时他便没有话说，他确乎将一件过于麻烦的事情交给了她，而且没有更好的选择，最后只好说：“再坚持几天，嗯？”阿佩犯困，闭着眼睛含含糊糊地答：“知道啦，又不是和你罢工，做了你的总揸数，不能白做……好了，睡了。”  
大概发热时总是更容易做噩梦，此前半睡半醒间好像还听见他说也可以白做，她接口，说白做不能叫总揸数，是阿嫂，可阿嫂也不是白做——后来梦见他不要她，准确地说，要她做总揸数，不要她做阿嫂。佩姐在历宁做黑道上一人之下的那位，向来很不喜欢别人只当她是龙头的女人，也不许手下叫她阿嫂，并不因为这身份本身，只是有她自己的骄傲。真要说起来，她和萧鄂舟在一起，两情相悦一拍即合，都是白做，还有得赚；然而她也卖过身了，知道是走投无路但得不偿失，没有什么好事。  
半夜惊醒，好在他就在这里。阿佩出了一身的汗，热度未退，连人带浴巾裹在暖热的怀里，再罩一层被子，腻得难受，不禁小幅度扭动。萧鄂舟便也醒来，问她怎么了，又试她额头的温度。她有气无力地抱怨：“好热，身上都是汗。”他探手摸她的背，说：“拿湿毛巾来擦擦，然后换身睡衣？”  
他开灯，拿毛巾，浸湿回来，阿佩已经坐起来了，抱着被子看他。他此时尚且心无杂念，擦她的额际和鬓角，然后从脊背到腰侧，再到前胸和腋下。她抬起手臂，顺势攀着他，他停下来，她并没有收手的意思，于是不得不四目相对，萧鄂舟看着她湿漉漉的眼睛，这时候刚才隔着毛巾摸过的地方都在脑海中清晰了起来，他很快垂下视线，低低地笑：“阿佩，这时候就不要诱惑我了吧？”她不承认，说哪有，终于松手放他走。  
萧鄂舟开凉水洗了脸才回来，她躺下了，扭头望他。他站在床边，一时有些犹豫，大概刚才冷静得并不够，还得解决一发再回来。阿佩想必看出来了，完全是故意的，仗着自己是病号，挪到他那半边床上去，勾他的手心，靠近了，吻着指尖，在他抽回手之前吮进去。  
不知怎么想的，他第一反应竟是移开视线不看她，与此同时舌尖舔着他的指腹，口腔的热度高于平日——分明还没退烧，这样想并不能安抚他硬得发疼的性器，他抽手，深吸了一口气才将视线转回去，阿佩看着他笑，眨眨眼睛。他用力摁灭床头灯，说：“睡你的觉。”她说：“那你亲亲我嘛。”  
黑暗中萧鄂舟俯身吻她的嘴角，顿了顿，吐息沉重，喘了几声，终于没有下一步动作，咬牙切齿又说一句睡觉，而后几近落荒而逃。


	26. 【番外】涉川

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个正文补足，快一年过去了我居然才给这对cp写了点素的（（

那时他们刚出历宁，在回河寨的船上，阿佩还不知道目的地，萧鄂舟说是要给她解释，却总拖着没说，她倒也不问，其实是因为并不觉得多么严重——也算是历过生死场面的人了吧？之前跳船，落在海里，还想萧鄂舟说只等她一个小时，要是过了期限，也不知道要怎么办；后来顺风顺水，他又在浅水里等着捞她，外套都拖在车里，可见并没有想过抛下她。无端地，有过这样的事，她听他说“危险”，也不再觉得害怕。  
可萧鄂舟不会这样想。他知道历宁的一切比起他所从来的地方有多平淡，在历宁，有刀头见血的生意，可毕竟还算是生意，为了赚钱，不是拼命。然而他也在这里待了太久，如果不是如今想起要回去，几乎也忘记那些，忘记自小便足以一生望到头，不是善终。也许他在历宁也不好求个善终，譬如这一次，倘若没有对危机的本能直觉，也已是亡魂。但在此之前，他是想要找一个可以摆在台面上说出来的未来的。  
因为有她。  
他喜欢阿佩，已知道自己的认真，或许人同此心，自己一个人了无牵挂的时候，无所谓几时横死，但有了个真心喜欢的、想起来就心头悄悄一软的角色，很难不去想未来。可是理智还拦着他认真，他有不得不清的旧账，不得不过的鬼门关，要是生还，再认真不迟，他们还有很多时间；如若不然，现在认真也没有半点用处，损人不利己。  
所以他总在犹豫，不知道怎么和她说，尤其是在看出她根本没当回事以后。那天下了暴雨，二十多个小时不停，恶劣天气，驾驶室不能离人，他盯了一整天，也教她，起初没想过雨下这么久，自然也不是为了要她轮替，只是依稀想，万一她将来是自己一个人呢。阿佩不管他这些隐秘念头，半夜了，看雨还不停，要他歇会儿。换过位子，他起初还不放心，可盯了这么久，确实太累，也就睡着了。  
不过四五个小时就醒，她正专心致志看着前面，没注意他。他看她侧脸，叫了一声“阿佩”，声音还是刚醒来时的那种，带点困倦，黏黏软软的。那时萧鄂舟自己都不知道他就这么看着她笑，阿佩乍回头看见，倒是一惊，忽然说：“先生，我有个好傻的问题想问你。”  
气氛暧昧，他猜得到是什么，没想过回答，但并不能阻止，何况还有些他自己都不知道的复杂情绪作祟，他带着放任、几近怂恿的语调问她要说什么，她问：“先生爱我吗？”刹那间，他藏在衣服里侧口袋的戒指好像都要烧起来。  
可他怎么答呢。萧鄂舟犹豫了，也知道这种时候犹豫太久等同于否定，心一横，想，不管了，说出来吧。但对她来说，可能还是太久了。阿佩在他之前开口，说：“我原来觉得爱和喜欢不一样，好重的，也没往这方面想，但你刚才那么看我，就忽然想问了……只是随便问问，其实不重要的。”她讲得很淡，也很认真，仿佛不是掩饰失望和难过，可他知道是。  
他没法不解释，说：“不是那个意思。”和她换位开船，趁机措辞，她不用在乎船和暴雨了，就专心看他。他慢慢地说：“阿佩，我只是想，都不知道这次是生是死，前途未卜，不好说这些的。”这时又想起“损人不利己”论调，其实，她失望，也只现在难过，便不会陷得太深，对她来说，是件好事。她还在说，带点委屈，根本不是随便问问，较真了：“可你现在活着啊，我就想问现在。”他已咬定注意不给她答案，说：“爱太重了，我现在，讲不起的。”  
阿佩叹了口气，放弃，说：“好吧，那你要记得和我说，要做什么，为什么会死。”他闭了一下眼，说好，而后雨终于停了。  
于是便说陈年旧事，再说安排，不许她同去，冷战又和好，后来，做爱。他问她喜不喜欢，她说，我爱你。  
我爱你。她是故意的，又重复好几遍。  
萧鄂舟没能忍住，最终将戒指拿出来，他想过用这枚戒指给自己陪葬，此时同一句我爱你一起赠给她，也未必能让他免于丧命，他把戒指套在她中指，就好像还有余地；常人并不会把毕生的爱都一次性倾付出去，所以即使他们此时活着且相爱，亦还有转圜的余地。  
他动身的时候又开始下雨，这不是个好兆头，何况雨天对他并无好处。但他却不再有回头的余地了，他像阻止不了一场雨一样忍不住一句我爱你，好像此生的爱与运气都已尘埃落定。


	27. 【if】贪生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞了河寨副本的if，我终于意识到正文mob部分真的很不做人了（下次还敢）（如果重写的话就把这段if扶正，但我根本不可能重写）

约定的日子，阿佩没等到萧鄂舟，老鬼不会陪她等下去，她和船在河湾漂了两天，除了盯着丛林的方向出神，就是想萧鄂舟之前说的那段纠葛。刚出历宁的时候，他说给她“编故事”，那么也不算骗人，也许那个故事真是编的——他说，怀疑异母的哥哥设陷阱杀了他生母，如今也觊觎历宁，要杀他，所以要找一个答案。  
阿佩这时反应过来，想，不对，如果只是找答案，何至于抱定必死的决心，他一定早有确切的证据，对于对方的恶意与实力都心知肚明，来孤注一掷地复仇。  
那么事态一定比她想的严重，她去找老鬼求证，对方还讶异于她一无所知，原来故事里还少了个角色，女人，如今风头最盛的毒贩，也做杀人越货生意，绰号叫贪狼，说起来算是萧鄂舟的继母，其实很年轻，不比他大几岁；至于那个兄弟，只是幌子，已经死了。  
至于具体发生过什么，老鬼也说不全，只知道贪狼很早就出现在河寨，心狠手辣的名声也早就盛传。那时萧鄂舟的河匪父亲身体已不好，也是那时候，他沾过毒瘾，母亲误入雷区时还自己闷在小屋子里戒毒，勉强赶上最后一面，旋即贪狼成了河寨的女主人，他杀了那个哥哥，逃走。  
阿佩打断他，问：“那，雷区的事究竟是谁做的？”老鬼耸肩：“谁知道呢，多半和贪狼脱不了关系，但我猜，他要是想算在那个死了的哥头上，也可以。这次，贪狼觊觎你们那边的事情，才让他下定决心回来吧。”她顿了顿，没说话，忽然想，他是认定那个贪狼要动历宁，才会带她一起吗，如果他没能回来，希望她做什么吗？  
老鬼好像看出她的想法，皱着眉，说：“你不是贪狼的对手，你帮不了他。你先回去，想想日后的打算……呃，也顺便等他，也许哪天又回来了。”这是太敷衍的安慰，她听了忍不住笑出声，可心里又难免真的相信他还会回来，于是答应不再枯等，回程船上，又问：“为什么我不是贪狼的对手？”对方拿某种难以置信的眼神瞥她，而后嗤笑了一声，她也自觉问得太蠢，改口：“她到底强在哪里？”  
于是老鬼和她说贪狼这些年的起家史，脚印带血，踩别人的尸骨。阿佩听了，心里发冷，却要嘴硬，说：“只听传闻不好，我在哪里能看到她吗？”接着又得到了那种眼神，她视而不见，老鬼终于妥协，和她说，贪狼喜欢看死拳擂台，下次有机会，叫她去看。  
这并不是常有的事，说起来时，也没想过不日便真的有，就在邻镇。老鬼送她去，想和她说不要冲动，最后沉默，一是想轮不到自己多嘴，二来也是觉得，她见了贪狼，自然也就偃旗息鼓。  
那女人身边跟半打保镖，身材很好，戴墨镜，夹一支雪茄，唇色红艳，开场后将墨镜摘下来，眼神像狼。阿佩跟着她下注，凑在附近，也不知场上毫无意义的殊死搏斗和阴鸷眼色哪一个更令她不安。她在手里捻着骰子，原先是想好要吸引对方注意力的工具，此时也成为一种放松。后来，她已没有多余的心力实施既定计划，可是那女人问她，要不要赌一局。不知怎么的，她忽然镇定下来了，朝她笑笑：“好啊。”检查完赌盅，阿佩闭一闭眼，想起当年萧鄂舟教她，站在赌桌边倾身，领带塞进衬衣扣子间。她又看着贪狼笑了笑，去摇骰子，心定手稳，这是她绝对的胜场，不会输给任何人。  
她们比小，对方先开出三个一点，阿佩毫不慌神，也把赌盅打开，三个骰子叠成一摞，便只是一个——她没顾上自得，在此时忽然感觉到前所未有的危险，心底发冷，几乎是下意识趋利避害，将骰子挨个摊开，也是三个一，才抬头说：“平局。”  
贪狼嗤笑一声，手里转着折叠军刀，忽然说：“你就是萧鄂舟的小女朋友啊。”她打了个手势，阿佩被保镖围住，勉强挣扎几分钟，被反扣右臂压在地上，此时心里想的竟是，早知道要打，方才的赌局就不必让她。周围竟没有敢看热闹的人，贪狼半蹲下来看她，刀还在手里，贴着她脸颊。她竭力平定喘息，左边袖子里还藏了一支甩手箭，用力撇出去，被旁边的人挡了一下，没能伤到贪狼，只让她手抖了一抖，刀子划下去，见了血。  
阿佩顾不上想毁容，回过神来，意识到贪狼似乎也在试探——她知道萧鄂舟还有个女朋友在这里，知道她会赌，也许就仅限于此。贪狼冷笑，说：“小猫还会挠人呢。”她左手也被制住，袖子卷起，右边藏的短箭被扔在地上，已没有翻盘的余地，她问：“萧鄂舟呢，他死了吗？”  
贪狼用刀尖挑起她的下巴：“这么关心他？可惜我也不知道。”她分明松了口气，贪狼想起什么：“不过，试试不就知道了，他要是活着，会来救你的吧？”阿佩一愣，下意识反驳：“他才不会上你的当。”贪狼握刀往前递几分，抵着她脖颈，忽然大笑：“这可不叫上当，他不来，你死；他来，就和你一起死。”阿佩瞪着她，不说话，她伸手沿着脸上刀伤滑过，说：“那句话怎么说的……我见犹怜，要是我，可舍不得不来。”  
去河寨的路上阿佩被打了麻醉药，醒来时天色昏沉，也许已是第二天的傍晚。她手脚都绑着，关在铁笼子里，身处丛林里一片空地，大概离寨子不远。笼门的锁扣上有个机械装置，想必还有别的机关。她饿得头昏，闭了闭眼，舔舔干裂的嘴唇，脸上伤口和胳膊也疼得厉害。  
她渐渐回想起昏迷前的事，边在铁栏上有一下没一下地蹭着手腕上的麻绳，边想，贪狼似乎是想饿死她，这样太慢，如果确信萧鄂舟在附近伺机而动，给她开个洞放血岂不来得更快。这样想来，萧鄂舟若是没死，必然也是重伤，贪狼不知道他会不会来，什么时候能来，只是确信他倘若还活着，必然会来这里。那么她在饿死之前都是安全的，除非萧鄂舟触发机关，但她其实并不相信这种可能。  
她要做的就只是等着，顺便磨断绳子，保存体力等他来时尽量不要拖后腿和添乱。晚上下了大雨，她喝了雨水，似乎肚子不那么空洞，可麻绳浸水后更韧，她不想白费力气，只有坐着养神。白日里麻绳晒干，她终于挣开，带血的手腕举在眼前挡住阳光，也坐不住了，侧躺着蜷起身，多数时候只是昏迷。阿佩忽然想，他最好不要来了，她此时站都站不起来，他要是还带伤，两个人怎么逃得走。  
不知道第几天夜里，又是大雨，居然有人靠近，拿树枝捣醒她，有什么东西递到嘴边，似乎是馒头之类。她顾不上多想，狼吞虎咽，太久不曾进食，吃得有些反胃，但还是竭力咽下去，边吃边听见那人说，萧鄂舟活着，很安全，但我不会告诉他你在这里，“他自顾不暇，不该来救你”。阿佩眯着眼睛看他，头还是昏的，没看清，说好，只有气声，也不知对方听不听得见。她松了一口气，想这可能就是最好的结局，他不会来，但没有死，也不是权衡利弊抛弃她，只是没人告诉他，他不知道。  
知道他活着，她也不想死。居然又撑了两三天，贪狼以为她死了，却不料还剩一口气，有些诧异，想了想，指挥手下：“拖回去救活，还有用。”是想问历宁的事。后来阿佩醒过来，看她端了吃的，分明掩饰不住渴望，这时她问她什么，也没力气作假，全都如实说了。  
如今阿佩被关在一个房间里，门口有人看守，她去搭话，对方充耳不闻，后来看见贪狼进出时也只是打手势，才知道根本就是聋子。没有窗户，不知道时间，食水里下了药，始终令她乏力和困倦。贪狼来得也没有规律，有话要问时，她才能拿历宁的情报换一顿饭，这令她不得不学会将为数不多的东西拆分成几顿，在最恰当的时间抚慰饥肠，如同另一种无法作弊或投机取巧的赌博。  
可阿佩一直很擅长赌博。她渐渐不再那么尖刻地感觉到饥饿，后来甚至意识到，她可以在饿得失去体力和饭菜里药力失效之间取得某种摇摇欲坠的平衡。她看不到自己的脸，一定瘦了，有一道疤，坐着的时候，低下头，有些怅然地想，即使躬身也堆不起一点肉，这怎么可能呢，要是以前再胖些，就多些脂肪好消耗。这样下去是不能长久的，贪狼从不放松警惕，无懈可击；她的手段的确酷烈，在历宁大刀阔斧，也快到了尾声。  
然而历宁与这里并不相似，贪狼的做法不能长久，阿佩也当然不会提醒她，只是想，如果她能够脱困，便是黄雀在后，渔翁得利，要是——要是萧鄂舟能来救她就好了，他不是还活着、且很安全吗，他怎么还不来啊。  
萧鄂舟知道得太晚了。他当时的确重伤，是被旧友捡回去的。严格来说，他们算不上朋友，十几岁时在河道上不打不相识，后来都与贪狼有仇，这些年始终保持联系。萧鄂舟没问过对方的底细，只知道姓林，林并没有找贪狼报仇的打算，说是帮过他这次，就要离开了。  
阿佩刚被带去河寨的时候，萧鄂舟还没能醒过来，几天后睁眼，还下不了地，怀里有张照片，已经被血浸透了大半，他拿出来看。林顺口问一句是谁，他说：“是我喜欢的人……和我一起从历宁来，帮我问问她的消息吧。”林答应了，也是那天知道贪狼的计划，回来只是告诉他，没听说。  
他没再多问，也许真是害怕了，知道自己此时无能为力，所以潜意识里不敢问她的消息。他只是频繁看那张照片，后来终于恢复了些，有天林抱臂倚着门框，抬起下巴示意他手里的照片：“萧，她死了。”他愣了一下，抬头，对方耸耸肩：“之前被贪狼抓住，诱你去救，你还爬不起来，就没和你说。”萧鄂舟问：“然后呢？”他说：“后来不在那里了，也没听说。”  
萧鄂舟沉默片刻，说：“她不会死的。”顿了顿，补充：“贪狼要引我出去，死了总得曝尸。”林嗤笑一声，心说他还挺冷静，接着就看见他把照片收了起来，手却在抖，又慢慢攥紧拳，低声重复：“她不会死的。”似乎真的说服了自己，他竟然就此冷静下来，深吸了一口气：“林，那张路线图。”林应声，过了会儿，除了地图，还拖出个箱子，说：“能用上什么，你看着拿吧。她……我和她说你自顾不暇，不该去救她，她说好。她希望你活着。”萧鄂舟检查箱子里的枪弹，没抬头，说：“我知道。”  
他当然也希望她活着。他也知道，她是那么顽强又倔强的一个人，会想让他活着，当然也会想自己活着——和他一样。他们两个始终是站在一起的，不必做你死我活的选择，要一起活下去。  
没有时间让他做万全的打算了。萧鄂舟在旧寨外围草草设了局，炸断一条货路，再埋伏一队巡逻，让人传话给贪狼，要她放人。他了解贪狼，她一定会带阿佩出来，为了当他的面撕票，或别的什么，而他要赌那时的破绽，何况阿佩也不是束手待毙的等闲之辈。  
贪狼定的见面地点在旧寨南面，临近雷区，萧鄂舟已猜到她的意图，她会放阿佩走，开枪逼她跑进雷区——他想到这里，未愈的伤都隐隐作痛，然而此前已打了止痛剂，这不过是心理作用。  
阿佩被带出房间时没看到贪狼，有人蒙住她的眼睛，她知道萧鄂舟来了，隐约听见几句“换人”“炸了”之类，也并不觉得害怕，甚至被触发了灵感，忽然想到些什么。她走得磕磕绊绊，跌倒两三次，押送的人不耐烦了，蒙眼的布终于被解开，而她只是有气无力的样子，低头往前走。  
走近了，她听见萧鄂舟和贪狼说话的声音，他似乎在说，“她一定有办法”。隔了十几米远，她抬头看他，其实眼神都顾不上聚焦，只在这时忽然一挣，胳膊脱臼卸掉押送的人下意识拽她的力道，趁贪狼回头，将路上捡的石子扔进她嘴里，看见她下意识的吞咽动作，攥紧手里的另一颗举高，声称是炸弹开关。她看见贪狼震惊的神色，与此同时，萧鄂舟把烟雾弹扔了过来。她趁别人以为是爆炸，扭头朝他跑，有一刹那想过，也许中间就是雷区，然而跑也跑了，电光火石间和他视线交汇，转眼就靠近。她接回关节，接他递过来的枪，差点没握住。  
身后的浓烟里，贪狼的身影与枪口都已露出来，她是凭直觉开枪，与萧鄂舟对狙，阿佩绕开几步，已耗尽力气，站不住了，跪坐在地上，全靠毅力强撑着，都没有余力偷眼看他。好在他们有足够的默契，没一会儿，对面死的死逃的逃，居然也就这么结束了。  
他们这才有空再对视一眼，一个新伤旧伤满身是血，一个强弩之末脸色惨白，但他们都还活着。  
萧鄂舟先去确认了贪狼的尸体，站起来时踉跄了一下才稳住，头晕得厉害，咬了咬牙，回头看她，走近。阿佩坐着不动，也没力气动，皱眉看他身上的血色，他半蹲下来，问：“伤到没有？”她摇头：“你先……”筋疲力竭到只能说出两个字。他说：“没中枪，不是大事，回去处理。”顿了顿，伸手小心翼翼摸她脸上的疤：“瘦了好多，疼吗？”  
她咬唇：“不疼。”萧鄂舟轻轻地叹息，说：“你不要生气，我来晚了。”她摇摇头，只说：“先回去……回寨子？”他点头，问：“能走吗？”阿佩迟疑了片刻，看他：“有吃的吗？”他去摸口袋，真的找到一块巧克力，手伸了一半，收回来剥开了递到她嘴边。她张嘴去接，嗅到血腥味，但嘴里是甜的。  
他们回河寨去，路上萧鄂舟又打了一针止痛，阿佩看见，垂下眼没说话，伸手掏他口袋，又找出两块巧克力吃了，还要把糖纸塞回去，他看她一眼，低低地笑出声来。  
进寨立威，其实也简单，贪狼死了，萧鄂舟回来，算是名正言顺。而后疗伤，吃饭，晚上睡在萧鄂舟从前的房间，他又问她疼不疼，她这回肯说疼，又轻轻地说：“毁容了呢。”他说：“没有，鼻子是鼻子眼是眼，这么漂亮的小姑娘，哪里毁容了。”阿佩不说话，他便叹了口气，说对不起。她摇头：“我不是怪你来晚了，可你……你为什么都瞒着我啊，我什么都不知道。”说着，带了点哭腔。  
萧鄂舟抱紧她，头埋在她颈窝里，说：“对不起，我以为我能解决，以为你不会有事，这是我自己的旧事，不想让你卷进来……我觉得我比你更能处理和承受这些，所以应该都是我来，应该是……我多爱你一点点。对不起，对不起。”她听着，心里极软，沉默良久，终于说：“那现在我们扯平了呀。”  
她的声音柔软，在夜色里似乎有镇痛的功效。萧鄂舟的呼吸喷在她颈间，湿热一片，她问：“是不是很疼？”他嗯一声，转而又笑：“没事，你睡吧。”她说：“之前睡够了，不困。”扭了扭脖子蹭他，他松了手：“那你去拉窗帘，可以看星星。”阿佩眼睛一亮，照做，再躺回他怀里，窗外的夜空中星光如碎钻，他想起什么，拉她的手，摸到手指，摩挲了一会儿，她反应过来，说：“藏起来啦。”顿了顿，抱怨：“早知道不费事了，贪狼才见了我，就认得是你的小女朋友。”  
萧鄂舟问：“那你怎么说？”她“啊”一声，顿了顿：“就打起来了啊……不然要和她说不止女朋友吗！”他忍不住笑出声来：“她要是诈你呢，你怎么不知道否认的啊。”阿佩好像真的没想过这个，眨眨眼回想当时，也没记起什么，小声嘟囔：“那……没否认就没否认嘛！”他带笑说好，亲亲她耳垂，问：“藏哪里了？”  
她说：“你找找。”胸往他面前挺了挺，萧鄂舟伸手进她衣摆，她腰身也瘦了那么多，他往上摸，被她瞥了一眼，忙撇清自己：“我伤还疼呢。”阿佩吃吃地笑：“那你别找了。”他说不要，听着简直像撒娇，再往上，摸到胸罩前扣上套着的戒圈，熟门熟路地解开扣子，取下来，再扣好。倒是真的还疼着，都没有多余的动作。  
阿佩把手伸给他，他以邀请舞伴的姿态托起她的指尖，要戴上时，她说：“讲好的，你回来要换手指戴的。”萧鄂舟顿了一下，说：“婚戒呢，总要正式点的吧？”她想想，指尖一下下挠他：“先戴嘛。”他便真的往她无名指上套，又笑：“你怎么这么好糊弄啊。”她撇撇嘴：“你要是糊弄我，我就反悔了。”他将她的手举到唇边，吻一吻，说：“不敢。”  
后半夜睡着，忘记拉窗帘，第二天早上天光大盛。阿佩没睁眼，皱着眉往被子里蜷，萧鄂舟也刚醒，还懒得动，问她：“太亮了吗，要不要拉窗帘？”问完才想，其实窗帘太薄，遮不住什么光。她摇头，过了会儿，攀着他，说：“肚子好疼……胃疼。”  
果然饿出病来，好在并不多严重，只是时而一阵阵的痉挛。萧鄂舟劝她出河寨住，这边还有杂事，她看他忙，闲不住，他又顾不上总照顾她规律饮食。她想了想，说要么她回历宁，被贪狼一通折腾以后，正是清扫战场的时候，并不费事。他看她很坚持，没再拦，只是叮嘱，不要劳神，少出面，好好照顾自己。  
他刚安置完河寨的事便赶回去，回家前没和她说，到家时晚上十点半，进门，就看见阿佩在餐桌边打电话，在讲正事，只给他抛了个眼神，一手还按着肚子。他过去，看见桌上半杯咖啡，已经冷了，打包盒里剩了点深色的汤汤水水，显然不像清淡的样子，看起来又是刚吃完没多久。他忍不住要叹气，阿佩边打电话边站起来，伸手按他皱着的眉头。萧鄂舟不吃这套，握住她手腕，仍是很不高兴的样子。她终于讲完了，挂电话，看他脸色，先是笑，再解释：  
晚饭吃得迟，是因为晚睡晚起，其实算起来，三餐都很规律；咖啡喝的时候热着，太困了，只喝一点点，剩下的本来就没打算再喝；之前好几天都在家煮粥，也没出门，就今天去了一趟赌场，回来路上太馋，才买的外食，一点辣都没有。  
阿佩讲完了，看他渐渐没脾气，仰着脸和他强调：“我好乖的。”他没办法，拖长音调说好，吻她，慢慢舔她的唇。她搂着他的腰，问：“你伤好啦？”他挑眉：“刚刚谁说的晚睡晚起，才吃完饭，就想上床？”她问时未必没有这样的心思，但最多只占百分之五十，这时气鼓鼓地脸红，退开：“怎么就是那个意思，还有事呢！”坐回椅子上了，才忽然想起什么，更加理直气壮：“我M期。”  
于是不得不清心寡欲，上床只是睡觉。按他们从前的习惯，是阿佩睡在左侧，她朝向他的时候，将被子又拉起一截。萧鄂舟过了片刻才反应过来，她在遮左脸上的伤疤，伸手过去，拽松被子，再把她挡脸的手拉开，低声说：“没事，阿佩，没事的。”她还是把手放下了，闷闷地说：“现在光线暗，更难看了吧……下午好几个人吓了一跳呢。”  
萧鄂舟很认真看她，她咬咬唇：“你还看。”他说：“真的不难看。”把她拉近了，小心翼翼地吻上那道疤，想了想又补充：“他们和你不熟悉，才会大惊小怪。”她仍是垂着眼，说：“你看多了，习惯了，审美出问题。”说完自己想想，他看见这道疤的时候，也就只是问她疼不疼，没有别的神色，于是忽然信了他说不难看，憋不住笑，又听见他说：“哪有问题，看你一遍、一百遍一万遍，都好看。”  
阿佩又自己伸手去摸，一道弧线，细细的，和五官离得远，或许真是她心理作用，才总觉得太显眼呢？她说：“真的不难看啊？”萧鄂舟很笃定地，点头，说：“不难看，有这么一道疤，又没死，没毁容，显得你不论哪方面都怪厉害的。”她被逗笑了，想想竟觉得有道理，说：“那真好。”他抱紧她，也说，真好。


	28. 【番外】哑

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 祝我CP情人节快乐

那夜的暴风雨来得足够意外，萧鄂舟知道阿佩还在船上没回来的时候，潮已涨了起来。这让他大半夜都有些心神不宁，比预计的时间提早了一些，去码头等她，在车里点一支烟。暴雨砸在挡风玻璃上，直到阿佩拉开车门，探头问他：“先生来接我啊？”他低笑：“上来。”  
副驾驶座上铺开了浴巾，她浑身湿漉漉地裹进去，萧鄂舟问：“还顺利吗？”她嗯声，没说话，于是他又问：“不开心？”阿佩摇摇头：“嗓子疼。”声音已听得出有些哑，他“哦”一声，倒也没太当回事，说：“那别说了，回去休息。”  
已很晚了，三四点才上床，好在明天没什么事情，可以补觉。拥有过长热恋期的小情侣在入睡前相拥而眠，不过睡着睡着总会慢慢分开，可是这次睡得太晚，才一两个小时后，阿佩在半梦半醒间被热硬的东西顶到，没有睁眼，皱着眉头手脚并用地将他推开。萧鄂舟比她清醒一点，足够知道事态，也没摔下床去，很没脾气地侧在床沿，又躺了躺，终于还是翻身下床，去厕所，再回来，蹭过去重新抱她。  
再一觉睡到快中午，阿佩睁眼时他已经醒了，一手撑着头，发呆似的看她，她问看什么，张嘴却没发出声音，怔了怔，又说一遍，仍是未果，萧鄂舟坐起来，问：“失声了？”想了想，安慰：“没事，别说话，过几天就好了……下午去诊所看看。”她眨眨眼，点头。他有些埋怨地看她：“那么大风雨，喊话也得省着点力气。”顿了顿，倒像是想起什么好笑的事，翻身撑在她上方，压低声音又说：“叫破喉咙也没有人来救你的。”  
阿佩想笑，忍住了，眼睛眨啊眨地看着他，他便也憋着笑，伸手挠她下颌，问：“害怕了？”见她点点头，下巴在他掌心里蹭来蹭去，又说：“那怎么办呢——看你长得漂亮，要不以身相许吧。”她这下彻底耐不住了，噗嗤一声，仰头吻他，装不出小心翼翼的讨好，全然是急不可待的求欢。  
于是萧鄂舟也演不下去，舔咬着她的唇，手也从胸前一路滑下去，到小腹，忽然顿了顿，抬头：“佩姐说不出话来，怎么知道愿不愿意呢？”此时她连腿都分开了，一怔，干脆推着他的手往下，可他还不甘休，接着问：“要摸摸湿了没有吗，湿了就是愿意吗？”阿佩连连点头，她自己说不出话来，便嫌他话多又拖延，烦得很，可他根本就是故意的，才不管她烦不烦，手指隔着内裤碾揉，又说：“也没有很湿啊……”  
说瞎话也要适可而止吧，她咬牙，忍无可忍地自己探手，可是才伸进布料里，萧鄂舟先往阴蒂上掐了一把，猝不及防，刺激得她张嘴要叫，喉咙里挤出点声音来，蜷着脚趾下意识要并腿，被他按住了，他还要伸手，这下她想躲了，原来要自慰的手伸去拦他，呜咽了两声。他抬头看她：“不是哑了吗？”阿佩恍惚了一下，才反应过来刚刚出了声，还想张嘴，被他捂住：“还是哑着吧。”  
嗓子真是疼，她并无异议，连连点头，可是等他另一只手碾在身下，不自禁又要叫出声来。等迎上他视线，又可怜巴巴眨眼睛，他似乎叹了口气，想了想，手上不停，把她内裤剥了下来，团起来，蹭蹭她抿起来的唇，有意将湿透的一侧转过去。阿佩伸出舌头，边舔边往上望，看得他喉头微紧，接着指尖一戳，直接塞了进去。  
这下她一张嘴被堵得严实，连呼气声透过布料都闷了几度而显得低弱，于是萧鄂舟得以耐心地从她胸前一路吻下去，到小腹，再吮咬到大腿内侧。她起初要伸手攀他肩膀，后来碰不到了，手臂张在身侧，他偶然偏头，正看见纤细的手指攥紧了床单，钻戒的闪光刚巧在眼前晃过，看得他心里蓦地一悸，抬眼看她。  
她似乎等了这对视很久，眼睛乱眨地示意。他边伸了手指从腿根摸到穴口的软肉，边凑近问：“想要什么？”阿佩伸手，在他胸前点画，写出个“快”字。萧鄂舟认出来时笑出了声，手上确实快了些，却很快收回，并着三根手指举到她面前，水流到指根，他兴起，学她撩人的样子舔了舔，再抹到她脸上。她急得狠了，脚腕勾着他又催，而他的忍耐也终于到了极限，性器没入时低头咬着她的耳垂，含糊地说：“嘴都堵上了，还急着教你男人怎么操你吗？”得到的回应是一瞬间缩紧的甬道和后肩的挠痕。  
然而他多少有些不适应的是，阿佩往常很会叫，甚至太会叫了一点，且连哼带喘，声调拐好几个弯，此时却只有闷闷的呼气吸气。这令他难免格外致力于顶弄她的敏感点，找气息中一滞一滞的瞬间。可在她的角度，只格外鲜明地听见他喘气，贴着她耳根，灼热的，渐渐铺开湿润的一片。她无意识地偏着头想躲，很快被发现了意图。萧鄂舟不让她躲，手撑在另一侧挡住，鼻尖顶在她耳后，喘得更大声了些。  
他似乎还是第一次有意要喘给她听，倒也没有刻意如何，只是始终抵着她耳边或颈侧。阿佩几乎要觉得半边身子都被他吹热、吹红，又吹软了，他的喘息和动作都加快了速度，又偏偏要在她快要到达顶点时顿住，哼出一口气，浊重地喷在她颈窝里。她整个人都像在烧，红着眼睛，手在他身上乱划，腿也缠着他的腰，竭尽一切肢体语言想要找他讨个干脆利落的高潮。可他还不打算轻易放过她，故意只是浅浅地顶弄，还要问她：“怎么，受不住了，要慢点？”  
阿佩只是摇头，受不住归受不住，然而他慢下来，则仿佛是把她卡在不上不下的临界点上，更是难耐。内裤堵在嘴里，棉质的裆部之前就浸透了，蕾丝又不吸水，无法吞咽的口水从嘴角流下来，加上被情欲逼红的眼尾挤出的泪，显得狼狈又色情。萧鄂舟扯了枕巾给她擦时，她还只顾着摇头，他问：“不要？哪个不要，不要慢，还是不要我操你？”边问边一次次重重地顶到深处。  
她被操得浑身发软，反正说不出话来，左右都要被曲解，又胡乱摇摇头就懒得再回应。他看着好笑，低头凑到她耳边说：“佩姐说不出话的时候也好可爱，只有一点可惜……”尽管明知她此时没法接口问哪一点，还是顿了顿才续下去：“可惜不是叫床叫哑的……呃嗯！”他话刚说完，惊喘出声，一时失神，恍惚了片刻，高潮余韵过去，偏头才看见阿佩眼里带着点挑衅的笑意。他半是喘半是笑地出了口气，撑起身，手从她起伏的胸前划过，有意绕着乳尖刮擦得她拧身一缩，才把她嘴里的布料扯出来。她也还在喘息，好不容易定了一定，望着他笑，夸张地做口型：夹射啦。  
萧鄂舟看她得意的样子，忍不住又要笑，边笑边咬了咬牙，低头吻她，直到她再次喘息不定，又说：“佩小姐还得哑好几天吧——没完呢。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节给我搞了一年十几万字的这对黄文oc写（暂时）发誓（暂时）不搞了的总结陈词，还是很喜欢这个炮友转正无脑黄文，越写越快乐，越真情实感，最后竟然真的成为了两个野小孩抱团取暖在反复做爱中渐渐明白什么是爱的故事。  
> 女主是我很喜欢的废物妹妹，有点小聪明又倔得过头，不太拿自己当回事，爱一个人却过于死心塌地，习惯于预设“如果得到xx就会好”，为此付出了一些代价；男主（本来是我的代餐）一度对生活和爱情都迷茫，被引诱得动了心，又一度以为必须亲自过去的坑坑洼洼解决了才能和喜欢的人谈未来，事情解决的同时得到了很沉痛的教训。正文的故事约等于是停在这里，在沉重代价之后舔舐彼此的伤口，而各种番外和if里他们看起来更会爱一点（显然也是因为我越写越真情实感）。  
> 之前朋友说他们“苦海慈航，毋生退却”，我拿这句话当作一个失明if的题目，现在也把这句再送给他们。  
> 爱他们。


End file.
